Dreams Do Come True
by Hermiones Quill 94
Summary: Sonny has been struck by illness since childhood. When she goes to So Random will her illness get in the way? Will the illness bring her and Chad together or drive them apart? Will she get better? CHANNY later;  Read and REVIEW! I reply to every review! x
1. Chapter 1  Diagnosis and memories

**Hello people! Welcome to chapter 1! Enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC! Unfortunately**

1 – diagnosis and memories

I sat on the hard wooden chair staring at my black boots. I liked those boots. They were warm and comfortable, plus they suited me. Close by a man cleared his throat and I looked up. A man, in his late twenties or early thirties, was looking at me through his fringe of fair hair. He was the doctor. He looked sad. And torn. Looking back I can begin to understand how he felt. How hard it was for him. How do you tell a six year old they might die? That they may not live to see their teen years, that they might never learn to ride a bike without stabilisers? That each minute, each second longer they live is a miracle? How do you explain that to a six year old little girl who has never done anything wrong? That ought to have her whole life ahead of her.

The doctor wasn't unfriendly, but I had always been shy. Plus he had made mummy cry with his long words. I didn't understand. But I would. And soon. I'd become fluent in medical talk and used to the clean, blank walls of a hospital. I turned to look at my dad. His face was screwed up, his eyes closed and his eyebrows contracted. He was trying not to cry.

"Her condition is not untreatable." The doctor said, breaking into my thoughts. He talked about me as if I wasn't there and I didn't like that. I swung my legs in frustration. As a six year old it's hard to earn respect.

I looked down at my hands. They had warm, fluffy gloves on; purple, my favourite colour. It was only November, but the doctor said getting cold was bad for me. Underneath those gloves were bruises, unseen, but I knew they were there. So did everyone in that room. They were the reason I was there.

"What c-chance does she stand?" My father choked out. A tear rolled down his cheek and my throat swelled and my heart ached at that sight. My father never cried. Never.

"Well, sometimes people with her condition can be completely cured. Around 90% of people respond well to treatment and live nearly normal lives afterwards." The doctor spoke in a hushed tone, as if hearing the news quieter would lessen the blow. He stared intently at the pattern of the wooden desk that stood between us. Her _condition_, he'd said. I didn't like that. Not one little bit.

"The other ten percent, they…" my father paused, unable to go on.

The doctor understood and answered, "They respond badly…it's like this with all illnesses, there's always a chance…you never know. We can't save everyone." He sounded like he was pleading to be understood, to be relieved from the guilt he felt because of the patients he couldn't save.

Oh. I was going to die? I understood then. He clearly thought I wouldn't understand, but even at six I was not unintelligent.

"She's only – hic – six!" My mother cried.

"I know, ma'am, I know." He paused. "I'll do everything I can."

As we sat there, the doctor continuing to talk about me as if I wasn't there I spaced out. I started to think about some of the fun times I'd had, until I became ill.

_"Higher, higher, mummy! Higher!" I screamed as my mum pushed the swing I was sat on. As I swung higher, I felt I could fly! I felt I could do anything! Anything, I wanted!_

_I could see the house over the treetops. The swing was in our orchard. It was spring and the pink and white blossoms of the trees surrounded me. The blue sky stretched above me. The sun shone, warming my skin a little. I lent my face back and just enjoyed the feeling._

That was fun, but I'd never be allowed to do anything that dangerous now. Not that swinging on a swing is dangerous for normal people, but I wasn't normal. I looked around the office again.

There, on the doctor's desk, was a picture of him standing next to a chestnut horse, upon which a little girl sat. She could only have been about my age and the doctor looked just as he did now. She was pretty; with long blonde hair that shone in a light whose source the picture didn't show. Her dazzling blue eyes sparkled with excitement. I suppose she must be his daughter, which was a reasonable assumption considering the similarities in their appearance.

I loved horses. And I loved to ride. My mum and I used to go every summer holiday from when I was three. We learnt to care for the horses together and daddy promised me that one-day we'd get our own horse. I guessed that wouldn't happen now. There were so many things I thought were going to change; yet so many we didn't even know about.

I was pulled out of my revere by the sound of a chair scraping across the wooden floor. Daddy had stood up and was shaking hands with the doctor. I glanced at the name plaque on his desk. "Dr. A. M. Cooper," it read. I wondered what his first name, or names I should say, could be. My mum was pulling on her coat. I was at that awkward stage in a child's development when one is not quite sure if their mother is "mum" or "mummy." I decided from then on I'd be grown up and call her mum.

I stood up, careful not to knock myself, and brushed down my long purple skirt. It was a darkish purple and came to just below the height of my boots. Beneath it I wore white tights too. I grabbed my black winter coat off the chair and pulled it on around my shoulders. We said our goodbyes to the doctor and there was no doubt in my mind that I would see him again. I offered him a small smile at this thought. We might as well be friends if we were going to see so much of each other.

He repeated his previous words as the door closed. "I'll do everything I can." And I only just caught the whisper that followed, not really sure if I made it up or not. "I promise."

**Read and review, please! First one to review will be my first ever review! :) Hope you enjoyed it! Bit slow now, but picks up soon! I promise! xx**


	2. Chapter 2 live with it, deal with it

Chapter 2 – deal with it, live with it and who knows what'll happen

Four Years later.

"Hurry up Alison!" Mum called up the stairs for me. I cringed, though she couldn't see it. It wasn't only the use of my full name that caused my to cringe, it was the volume. My head hurt. Again. What a surprise! Wow, how many sarcastic ten year olds do you meet?

I put down my pen and pad on the bed, leaving it open to the page where I had been drawing. I crossed the room and glanced back at the pad in longing, then left. As I walked down the stairs my mind was on the face I'd drawn. It was me, but how I'd like to be when I was older. Whole, happy, beautiful. A smile on my face.

As a consequence of my absence of mind I stumbled a little on the last step. My mum shook her head. Well, at least I didn't fall! I thought defensively as I scowled at the offending step. It wasn't my fault that the world was out to get me! My mum sighed.

"Come on, darling, or we'll be late!" She said, glancing at me sadly. I was going for chemotherapy, again. Well, after you got over the whole throwing up thing after, it did make you feel better. Well, it made me feel better, for a month or so anyway.

I sat myself in the backseat of the car. I was small for my age, so I could not yet sit in the front seat because a law said it was dangerous. And of course the word dangerous and my name weren't allowed to be in the same sentence! If my parents weren't careful, I could end up an adrenaline junky in my later years, just to overcome the maddening boredom of safety.

I picked my book off the car seat and found my place, marked by the corner of the page being folded over. The book was called "fire star" and it was all about dragons! I loved dragons and I still do. As a matter of fact I love all things magical.

"Fire star, again, sweetheart?" My mum's voice drifted to me.

"Mm-hmm." I answered vaguely and turned back to the book.

After reading a few more lines my mum's voice interrupted me again. "You're going to be having some scans today, too." Uh oh.

"What kind of scans?" I asked, suspicious of her tone. It was far too light and happy for her.

"Well, if the scans are clear then you may not have to have chemo anymore or at least less often. They think you may be getting better. Wouldn't you like that? But you'll still have to take your medicine, I'm afraid."

Instead of answering her, I contemplated what she'd told me. No chemotherapy again would be nice, but why were they stopping it? Before I'd resigned myself to it, I used to sulk and hide whenever I knew that I was meant to be going to the hospital, but they'd insisted it was necessary. So why stop it now?

The car pulled in to the familiar car park for regular outpatients. This hospital was odd; it had no feeling of institution. Yes, it was impeccably clean, but there were pictures of penguins and elephants and other animals on the walls. The sight outside was too city-like for my taste and I didn't prefer the inside, despite the fake plants in there. We had moved from Wisconsin to a small town on the outskirts of LA because Dr Cooper worked there.

There were toys scattered over the waiting room and a few children who were there were playing with some of them. One boy was enthusiastically pushing a small toy car around the floor, making racecar sounds. I guess it was just because it was a children's' ward. I'd have preferred to be treated like an adult. The most annoying thing about hospitals is that you have to wait around a lot.

They day passed tolerably quickly and soon it was time for my scan, but I wasn't called yet. I looked at the clock: 5.00 it read. Why couldn't hospitals be punctual? I continued to read my book, willing away the time. I occasionally glanced at the clock: 5.10 … 5.20 … 5.25 … 5.25, wait, what? Either time was passing really slowly or the clock had stopped. I was just about to squint and see if I could see the minute hand moving when a clear, calm voice called:

"Miss Alison Munroe, please." Finally. There's only so long a ten year old can wait patiently for! But, then again, I was soon wishing I'd stayed waiting for forever and a day!

I'd had scans before, but because I was so young I'd been sedated, but now I was "such a big girl" (the nurse's words, not mine) I got to go in awake! Lucky me. Gah, bitter much, Sonny? Get a grip on yourself!

I'd never liked small, enclosed spaces, but after that day I swore I'd never eat polos again. Not because I was delusional or something, it's just that's what the machine reminded me of. It was like being forced into an elongated polo. I began to panic, but calmed myself by singing to myself in my head; I wasn't aloud to move, so I couldn't sing out loud.

Eventually I was let out and I breathed again. Thank the Lord above for that! By this time little miss sonny was not so sunny! I couldn't wait to get home.

A few days later the scan came back saying that the cancer was gone. I was about to do a little happy dance, but my mum told me that I'd still have to take some medicine because my immune system was really weak and I still had to be careful not to bump myself too much, like falling down the stares. But I didn't mind! I was just happy my hair would grow back now! Because of all the chemotherapy my hair had fallen out so I wore hats instead. I did have some hair left, until a year ago, but it was in little clumps and bitty, so I decided to shave it all off. I had a wig for special occasions, but I was never really allowed anywhere to wear it to.

I raced up to my room, careful not to trip on the stairs, thank you mother! I scowled mentally at her over protectiveness. I couldn't wait to tell her; she'd be so excited! Mum had said we were going back to Wisconsin, now that I was a bit better and then she said something about Dr. Cooper coming round for tea as a thank you to him, but I'd tuned out. I got my phone off my bedside cabinet and ripped off the cow print cover it had on, ever the country girl that I was! I called the only friend I had: Lucy. She was back in Wisconsin and I missed her loads! She picked up after the third ring.

"Hello? Sonny is that you?"

"Hey Lucy! You'll never guess what!" I practically screamed down the phone in my excitement.

"What? What happened? Is there a celebrity at your house? Maybe it's Shakira! No maybe it's Tawni Hart – that child star you know. She's so pretty I love her hair. OMG! Why didn't you call and tell me she was coming to your house? I'll be there, just … oh how can you keep her there?" I stopped her when she got to plans about me accidentally locking Tawni in a closet until she could get here. Honestly!

"Luce, Luce! Lucy! LUCY!" I yelled at the phone.

"What? Huh? I wasn't listening Sonny? What did you say? Oh do you have an idea how to keep her there?" She squealed the last sentence. Oh dear God! Give me strength! Some girls. I sighed.

"Lucy, she's not here. Neither is Shakira, nor any other star you can possibly think of so be quiet!" I said, laughing silently at her excitement.

"What has she already left?" Lucy whimpered, sounding truly heartbroken.

"No, Luce. She was never here!"

"But, you said"

"No I didn't Luce – you said! No be quiet. This is even better!"

"What so you're coming back to Wisconsin?" She cried enthusiastically. That was why I loved Lucy in that moment. She was so excitable, plus she thought the only thing better than Shakira being at my house was me, little ol' Sonny Munroe, coming back to Wisconsin. Who could ask for a better best friend?

"YES!" I squealed.

"What? OMG! Why didn't you tell me right away?"

"Because you assumed Shakira was in my house?" So now that I'd told her and our excitement had died down a bit we started chatting about things back in Wisconsin. It was nearly the summer holidays and next year Lucy would be going to secondary school **[I don't know what age people in America go to middle school or high school, so let's just pretend shall we and ignore my silly English ignorance ;) On with the story!]. **I didn't know if I would be going too.

I hoped I could, but I hadn't been to school since I was six. That was when I met Lucy. I'd had other friends then, but Lucy was the only one who stayed in contact with me when I left and for that I was grateful. I hadn't really made any friends here, unless you counted the doctors and nurses and the kind little old lady who lived across the street. So no one my own age, anyway. My mum called me, so I said goodbye to Lucy and hung up.

**Hope you enjoyed that! Until next Friday, folks! Read, review and make me happy! :) I love you all**

**.heart.94**

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 3  Dinner with the doctor

**Hello again, my lovlies. Chapter 3 - I just love you so much I've updated again! There will soon be a skip in time...getting over the slow parts soon! Shout out to LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate - my first ever reviewer, so I officially love you! Enjoy the chapter everyone!**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own SWAC, but can I own Chad? No. Oh, okay then. :( On with the story! :)**

Chapter 3 – Dinner with the doctor

I was sitting on the step second to bottom on the staircase and was waiting for Dr Cooper with very ill grace. After I had hung up the phone my mum forced me to take a shower, dress up in a new dinner dress and even wear the wig! So here I was, sitting on the step, in a pale yellow dress, which was undeniably pretty, but too flouncy for my taste.

The house had been cleaned; the dinner was almost done in the oven and the smell of roasting chicken wafted through the house. It seemed like an awful lot of effort for a doctor. I mean, yes he'd possibly saved my life, and I was grateful. Very grateful! But it was his job after all. And it hadn't all been fun and games. There'd been tones of tears from just about everyone and there'd been so many different medicine and techniques tried on me I had felt like a hamster. There'd been times when we were all so close to just giving up, but we didn't. And here we are, four years later, setting up to have dinner with the very same doctor, but preparing for it as if he were the president, or the Queen of England!

Just then my mum came rushing out of the living room and began patting her hair and skirt. My dad reluctantly followed, looking thoroughly miserable and rubbing his very clean cheek ruefully. I'm guessing mum attacked him too. The only thing I could guess was that mum had been spying out the living room curtains and had spotted their car. I raised my hand to my head, but when my mum glowered, I lowered it. I couldn't help it if the wig itched! I don't know why I was wearing it because Dr Cooper would know that I was bald – a girl doesn't grow a head of hair over night.

Knock, knock. Dr Cooper rapped his knuckles confidently and firmly on the other side of the door. I heard voices from the other side and that puzzled me. Who else was here? I didn't have long to wait to find out because my mum swung the door open with a gracious, welcoming smile on her face. She either hadn't heard the voices or she had expected more than one person. Hmm…maybe Shakira was here after all. Lucy was going to be disappointed.

When the door opened it revealed four people standing there, framed by the doorframe and looking like models. I mean, granted Dr Cooper had always been a handsome doctor and he obviously brushed up well, but it was still a surprise. He stood there confidently and smiling. He leaned forward to kiss my mother's cheek before shaking hands with my dad. He came into the hallway and a tall, graceful woman walked in behind him, smiling a little more nervously. She had strawberry blonde hair, which was tied up with a grip so that it puffed out of the grip and flowed down like a waterfall.

Lastly, behind her came two children. One was perfectly relaxed, whereas the other looked more nervous like her mother. The strangest thing was each of them was oddly familiar and not just because of the similarities between them and their parents.

The girl, I realised, must be an older version of the girl in the photograph on Dr Cooper's desk. She had long, silky blonde hair with tinges of red in that she hadn't had when she was younger. She must've got it from her mother. She gave me a hesitant smile, which I returned just as hesitantly.

Where I knew the boy from was a complete mystery though. I doubted that there was a picture of him in the office because I would have remembered. He was the older of the two, but not by much. He had messy blonde hair that looked like he'd just got out of bed, but it suited him. He had the same dazzling blue eyes as his sister. I know I knew him. It was just so aggravating. The only thing I could make a connection about was Tawni Hart, but how she fit into this I did not know.

The boy graced me with a smile, but it seemed condescending. It was almost as if he thought he owned the place. Despite of this I smiled back – it was just my nature; I couldn't be rude to people even if I tried. I was a perpetually happy person, just like a ray of sunshine, or so Lucy would tell me. He smiled wider when I smiled back and it seemed to me just a little more genuine. **[Has anyone guessed who this golden haired Adonis is yet?]**

We all went through to the sitting room and the adults made small talk while we waited for dinner to be ready. I was a little shy and the girl appeared to be too, but she came up to me and offered me her hand.

"I'm Selena." She told me, with another small smile. I shook her hand.

"I'm Sonny." I smiled back. Her smile widened.

"That's pretty. It suits you."

"Thanks." I mumbled, embarrassed.

"Is it your full name?" She asked.

"Nope." I said, popping the p. "My real name's Alison, but I think it's a bit boring. So I'm Sonny or Ali."

"Yeah, I prefer Sonny and Ali to Alison." She continued to smile at me and I felt sad that we hadn't been introduced sooner. I really felt we could have been good friends.

"I'm ten. How about you?" I asked.

"I'm ten too!" She giggled at the coincidence.

"Cool. You know I've seen a picture of you at Dr. Cooper's office. You're riding a horse. Do you like horses?"

"Yes! I love them. That's my horse in the picture, by the way!" She seemed so proud and she pulled out a key ring with a few keys dangling from it out of a bag that hung on her shoulder. I took this opportunity to take in what she was wearing.

She, too, was wearing a dress, but she seemed quite comfortable in hers. It was pale purple – pale colours were in fashion at the moment, no doubt, but me wearing a pale colour was more coincidence, because I'm not all that fashionable. She had little white high heels on too. They weren't big heels, but I could tell that she was a fashionable person. She showed the key ring to me and on it was the exact picture from Dr. Cooper's office!

"Aw. What's his name?" I asked, gazing at the picture.

"His name's Chestnut. I guess I wasn't that creative when I was four." She giggled and dropped the keys back into her bag.

"Do you want to come see my room?" I asked, making sure the parents were in conversation first.

"Okay." She said and then whispered, "Do you mind if my brother comes too?"

"Of course I don't mind" I whispered back, "but could you kinda, introduce us first? It would be weird without knowing him."

"Err," She seemed confused. "Don't you know who he is already?"

"No, but he does seem familiar." I said back, confused too now.

"But he's Chad Dylan Cooper!" She informed me. **[Yep you guessed it.]** In response to my nonplussed look she continued, "He's going to be the greatest actor of our generation! He already got that part with Tawni Hart on TV, you know, on the Goody Gang?"

"Oh!" I laughed at my stupidity. I recognised him now. He was older, but still recognisable as the young star.

"Yeeaah!" She giggled with me. "He can be a bit of a pig at times though, so just try to ignore that." She said grabbing my wrist and dragging me over to him the minute she'd stopped laughing.

"Hey, Chad. This is Sonny, my new best friend!" She introduced me and I smiled at her words, glad that we were getting along. I mumbled a small hello to him and he smiled back, but didn't say anything. "She didn't know who you were at first Chad!" She giggled again.

He raised his eyebrows at me. And I giggled nervously. "We're going to Sonny's room if you want to join us." Selena added.

"Erm, okay then." He said hesitantly.

I walked up to my room and the siblings followed me, glancing at photos on the wall as we passed them. Luckily there weren't any of me since I'd lost my hair. I didn't know if they knew or not.

"Why are there no school photos of you?" Selena wondered out loud.

"Oh that's 'cos I don't go to school." I blurted unthinkingly. "I mean, err, I'm home schooled." I added quickly.

"Oh, cool. Us too." She said and I didn't feel so uncomfortable. The rest of the evening passed quickly and I enjoyed dinner immensely, laughing with Selena and even Chad smirked once or twice. I had to admit he was really cute and despite him being so full of himself I was beginning to like him. My first star crush! I was sad when it was time for them to go. Dr. Cooper pulled me, gently, to one side.

"Hey. Look after yourself, okay, kiddo?" He asked. We really had become friends after all this time.

"Okay." I mumbled, smiling.

"And no silly games or alcohol or boys until you're twenty?"

"Oh, err, I kinda already have my eye on someone." I giggled. I told him everything. His family were waiting in the car.

"Well isn't that just going to break my son's heart" he muttered. I don't think I was meant to hear. "Well, okay then, but not until you're twenty okay?" He continued the joke. "Bye, sweetie. I always did promise you I'd make you better, didn't I?"

"That you did. Thank you." I said, embarrassed.

"You're welcome. We'll see each other again. I think the world's got big plans for you, Sonny Munroe."

**I love the last line of this chapter, even if i do say so myself. Did we enjoy? Don't forget to review - it makes my day! Tell me if there's anything I need to improve on! Please!**

**Until next Friday (or sooner if I can manage it, but I go back to college on Tuesday! :( i'm majorly tired after last night, which reminds me Happy 2011 people!)**

**xxxx**


	4. Chapter 4 Home again

**Hello my lovely readers. Thank you for your support! I love you all! Enjoy the chapter! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, but I was ill :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC, I'm just borrowing.**

Chapter 4 – Home again

Back in Wisconsin.

"So you did have a star to dinner! Did you get his autograph?" Lucy asked. I was sitting on her bed, while my parents unpacked back at our house.

I blushed, recalling when I had asked for his autograph. "Yeah, I did." I admitted sheepishly.

"Oh my Chad! You are so lucky!" She complained while staring wide eyed at the piece of paper I showed to her. Yes, I had been sad enough to take that piece of paper everywhere with me. But in my defence it was an autograph of a star!

"You didn't think I wouldn't ask for one for you too, do you?" I asked, smirking when her face lit up like a five-year-old's on Christmas morning.

"Really! Really? OMG! Sonny you are the bestest friend ever!" She squealed, examining the envelope I handed to her.

She ripped it open and out fell a picture of the one and only CDC! "To Lucy! You have great taste in stars! My best, the amazing Chad Dylan Cooper" She read. The excitement a piece of paper could cause!

We gossiped and caught up on everything while we looked through celeb magazines and gave each other a blind makeover. That was the day that particular tradition started.

As the end of the summer approached I began to get nervous and when the morning of the 6th of September rolled around I was so nervous I couldn't eat. I had butterflies and those butterflies had butterflies! I smoothed the collar of my jacket and checked my hair, a short bob now, in the reflection the toaster provided.

"You look fine!" My mum said, exasperated. "Now, calm down."

Easier said than done, mum! I said in my head. Instead of saying this to her face I just pulled a face and stuck my tongue out at her. It's not everyday you go back to school after not having been there in five years. Luckily my mum had taught me and she was quite smart, so I wouldn't be too far behind.

"Connie, I'm leaving for work!" My dad called and I shot up out of my chair – he was dropping me off at school on his way to the offices. He was training to be a lawyer after a long line of jobs.

"Ok dear!" My mum called back. "You ready sweetheart?" She added to me. I nodded nervously. As ready as I'll ever be I, I added in my head and gulped. "Have fun today, sweetie!"

And so I left for my first day at school, which wasn't bad at all actually. After a few weeks I settled into the routine of homework and people no longer gave me weird looks when I was allowed out of class everyday at twelve to take my tablets. The other kids didn't know I was taking tablets, well except for Lucy! We were in the same form and everything and I had found that I was actually smarter that quite a few of my classmates and I was proud.

My life became routine and I joked around with my friends at school. Quite the little comedians we were too. Lucy and I started our own comedy web show when we turned fifteen. We were surprised at how many hits we got. We based it loosely on this show "SO Random!" we had seen. It was hilarious and the star was none other than Tawni Hart!

And then, one day, I got a call that changed my life!

**Sorry this chapter's shorter than the others, but I've got an exam on thursday! :( Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. Review, please! (It makes updating faster!) :) xxx**


	5. Chapter 5  The Call

**Hello my readers! Updating as I'm trying to put off my Chemistry revision - I think I'm doing it quite successfully :) On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC. Okay? I said it :(**

Chapter 5 – The call

Moo...Moo...Moo... I pulled the source of the noise out of my pocket and looked at the caller ID. Unknown glared on the screen. Probably another fan – I told Lucy we shouldn't have put our phone numbers on the website! I mean first my email inbox and now twenty calls a day asking if I'm the real Sonny! It was ridiculous. Who would've known we'd be this successful? Well, I mean we weren't amazingly successful – we were just two girls fooling around and making people laugh, but still, laughter is what makes the world go round.

I answered it anyway. "Hello?" I said uncertainly.

"Hello, is that Ms Munroe?" a male voice asked from the other end of the line. Ms Munroe? Not a fan then.

"Yeah?" I answered, but it sounded more like a question.

"My name's Marshall Pike, Ms Munroe." He answered as if this explained everything. The name sounded familiar, if only I could remember where I'd heard it.

"Err, sorry, but do I know you? Your name sounds familiar, but I can't place it." I explained apologetically

"Oh, that's quite alright Ms Munroe. Let me explain." He said. That would be nice I thought, but I'd better not say that. Oops, looks like I thought out loud. Me and my big mouth! But it sounded okay because Mr Pike was laughing, not shouting. "Yes, I suppose it would, Ms Munroe, err do you mind if I call you Sonny?" He asked, his laughter subsiding.

"Emm…sure."

"Well, Sonny, I guess the first thing you need to know is who I am exactly. I work at Condor Studios and I direct the show SO Random!" He explained, but as soon as he had said Condor Studios I knew who he was.

"WowYou'reMarshallPikeTheMarshallPike!YoudirectSORandom!Ican'tbelievethis!Wow. Iloveyourshow!LucyisgoingtobesojealousthatI'veactuallyspokentoyou!" I said all in one breath.

"Err, thank you?" He had obviously not really managed to decipher my squeal/ramble. He thought for a moment, probably trying to work out what I'd said. "Who's Lucy?" He asked hesitantly.

"Oh! Lucy is…" I started, but then he cut across and said, "Oh, I know now. She's the other girl on that web show with you!" He exclaimed.

"OMG! You know who Lucy is! You watch our show!" After I realised the truth of these last few words I was stunned into silence. I recalled our attempts at humour in some of our shows and was embarassed to be talking to someone who was so amazing at directing commedy.

"Yes, Sonny, that I do." He chortled. "By the way, that latest sketch you did, where you were the stubborn, spoilt child and Lucy was your mother and you were arguing over whether she would buy you a car was hilarious!" He laughed heartily and began mimicking us, but in a good way, if you know what I mean. "Mum, buy me a car" He wined in a high-pitched voice. "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." He continued like this until I cleared my throat. "As I said, hilarious." He said, stretching out the word 'hilarious' into its separate syllables.

"I don't understand why you're calling me though, sir." I said as politely as I could, flattered that HE found ME funny!

"Well, Sonny, call me Marshall by the way. So to business."

"To business, Mr. Err I mean, Marshall?" I questioned.

"Yes, Sonny, now I fear what I'm about to tell you may make you scream, so if you could refrain from doing so for a few seconds while I take the phone away from my ear." He asked. I was confused! "Well, okay, Here goes! Sonny, we'd like you to be the one to replace our old star Mandy on SO Random because she's leaving to get m-married and …" He stumbled and trailed off, probably in fear or pain, as I began to scream.

"Oh, sorry, Mr. Pike, I forgot not to scream. Sorry!" I repeated the sentence several times.

"Quite alright, Sonny. No worse than Tawni when she runs out of Coco Mocho Coco." He said, thoughtfully, but I didn't understand any of it. He gave me the details of when he'd like to see me and where to meet him, if my parents approved that is. He said he'd call back later when they were in to talk to them.

This left me some time to think. My first instinct was to call Lucy, but then Mr. Pike, Marshall, hadn't said anything about taking her too and there was only one spot open. I wondered how she'd react. I called anyway. If she took it badly, then at least she'd heard it from me, which is how I'd want it to be if the situation were reversed.

"Hey Sonny! What's up?" She greeted me casually, but she was excited – I could tell. Had she been called too? Why didn't she call me? I wondered.

"Hey Lucy. I've got something exciting to tell you!" I grinned as I spoke.

"Hey! Me too!" I knew it!

"You first then Lucy!" I grinned. She hadn't heard my excitement and seemed quite distracted.

"Okay. Well, I got this call and … well this guy had seen our show."

"Oh come on Lucy!" I cried impatiently. I knew what was coming!

"Well, don't be upset Sonny, but I'm going to be leaving you. I wouldn't do it, but this could be a major step on my way to stardom and then I can take you to all the hot Hollywood parties!" She squealed, but sobered a bit after saying she was going to leave. I was grinning like an idiot by this point.

"Oh, silly, I'll be there too! He called me as well!" I cried at last.

"What! Really? So you'll be going to Julliard on scholarship, too?" She asked, screaming.

"Yesss, wait WHAT?" I screeched. Julliard? Where had that come from?

"Julliard. You know, the performing arts school? I got a full scholarship."

Huh? "Oh. Wow! Well done Lucy!" I said enthusiastically, but a bit off beat.

"You didn't get a scholarship to Julliard, did you?" She asked sadly.

"Err, no. I actually got asked to join …" I couldn't decide whether I ought to tell her.

"Where? What? Come on Sonny spill!" She commanded. Well she'd asked me so …

"SO Random!" I said, a little of my enthusiasm spilling into my voice.

"It's not on until six, Sonny. Now what were you going to say?" Oh dear.

"No, Luce. Marshall, Mr Pike, called and he asked me to replace Mandy on SO Random!" I explained, nervously.

"WHAT? OMG! This is so amazing Sonny! Aw! Congrats, sister from another mister!" She sounded genuine and the use of our phrase, 'sister from another mister' convinced me that she was actually happy for me.

"Thanks, Luce. You too! Julliard, huh? I thought you were going to go to Brown and study literature?" I asked.

"Well, I may still do that if things at Julliard don't work out, but obviously I won't go until I'm eighteen, so that gives me two years at Julliard to make up my mind and if I'm not happy, I just come back here!" Wow. She had everything planned out. I hadn't thought about what would happen if I didn't like show business. This was my dream; making people laugh!

After I hung up, I had more thinking to do. I lay back on my bed and stared at the ceiling. What if I didn't like show business? What if I didn't fit in? I thought. And thought

The phone ringing again broke through my revere. This time it was a standard ring tone, meaning it was the house phone. I swung my legs off my bed and glanced at the clock. 7.00! Wow. I'd been thinking a long time. My parents would be home by now. I ran down the stairs, two at a time and walked into the kitchen.

My mum had answered the phone and was looking stunned. She looked up at me as I entered the room and her eyes widened. Her mouth fell open. I giggled silently, guessing who was on the phone. She beckoned to my dad who was watching her, a spoon raised halfway to his mouth and dripping milk and soggy cereal onto the table, completely forgotten. Yeah, my dad ate cereal as an evening snack, which is a little weird, but I guess that's where I got it from.

My mum spoke into the phone, "No. She's right here and so's George. I'll put you on speakerphone." And she pulled the phone away from her ear, placed it on the table and pressed the speaker button.

"Ok. You're on speaker now Mr. Pike." She said, speaking as if he were in the room.

"Please, call me Marshal." His voice echoed slightly.

"Err, ok Marshall," my mum said hesitantly, "Err, what exactly is going on?" She asked.

"Well, Sonny, hello Sonny, by the way." He greeted and I returned the pleasantry cheerfully, causing my parents confused stares to shift to me. "Sonny has been seen on the Internet and she's really quite funny, but I'm sure you know that already." He chuckled. "We really quite like her and think she'd be great for the show and we need a replacement now that Mandy's leaving" He explained.

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand. Who's 'we' and what show are you talking about?" My dad spoke to Marshall for the first time. Things were already awkward between him and my mum because of the divorce and me calling mum to come here after work earlier, but now he'd been left out of the explanation too. He really was very confused.

I tuned out of Marshall's explanation and recalled the times when we'd been a family. They'd begun to argue when I was about twelve and by the time I was fourteen I was spending the weekend at one house and the weekdays at another. I'd become quite ill over the process and the doctor who'd seen me here wasn't very impressed. Luckily though it had all been kept under control – I just couldn't get stressed out too often and I knew that now he'd explained. The divorce had happened so fast I had been in the middle of them before I knew it was the end of their marriage. Isn't it normally in the middle before I knew I had begun? Ah well.

"…And so we'd really like Sonny to come and do a few trial shows and then if all goes well then we'll draw out a full contract." Marshall concluded. I thought about what all of this would mean. New house, new area, new friends. It would be really quite strange to have my childhood dream come true. I pinched myself, just to make sure it WAS real.

**Hey readers. I'm hoping that Lucy's life will turn out happy because she's such a happy, bubbly person on SWAC and I wouldn't want to leave her back in Wisconsin while Sonny went off and lived her fabulous life. :) Review, it makes me smile! If you're lucky I might even post again tonight! xxx**


	6. Chapter 6  Sonny on trial

**Heya everyone, once again, thanks for the reviews. You guys make me smile! So little Sonny's off to Hollywood to star on SO Random!**

**Disclaimer: No I don not own SWAC and that makes me miserable :( On with the story!**

Chapter 6 – Sonny on trial.

Yes, yes, yes! I was going! I started to sing to a random tune: "I'm on SO Random, I'm on the show, I'm going to Hollywood, baby!" **[Sound familiar, people?] **I couldn't wait. This was so cool!

Of course, my parents had given me 'a few' guidelines, rules, laws. You get my drift.

FLASHBACK

_"Ok, ok you can go." Mum sighed after my begging her. I had convinced dad in seconds, but mum had been a different matter. "But." Oh dear here came the rules! "I'm coming with you, you're wearing lots of sun screen, you're not to be out late, no parties without permission." The list went on and on! Several minutes, yes minutes, later. "…And finally you have to keep up with your school work." Cue a face from me. "Yes, Sonny and that includes math! If your grades are suffering; no show!" Aw man!_

End flashback.

So unfair. Who needs maths anyway? It's not like if a bear is chasing me I'm going to turn round and sing times tables at it! Where is the use in maths if you know how to use a calculator? Stupid maths.

MEANWHILE in the Condor Studios.

CPOV **[Yes folks, it's here! And there'll be more, I promise!]**

Tawni was throwing a tantrum as usual. I could hear her even though I was over at the Mackenzie Falls set. I wonder what did it this time. She'd been so much better since she'd heard Mindy, or whatever her name was, was leaving.

I was walking, script in hand, to find Penelope, or was it Chloe? I looked at the script: Penelope. Right. I passed a window. Man did I look good. CDC has gotta be the hottest guy on the planet! I winked at my reflection and kept walking. Then I passed a sign that explained the tantrum over in Tawni Town. It read:

NEWBIE ON SET IN TWO WEEKS TIME – 21st April. PLEASE BE WELCOMING and HELPFUL!

And, underneath it had a picture of the "newbie." I didn't pay close attention. I just smirked that Blondie was suffering. The only reason I knew her name out of all the Randoms was because she acted like a spoilt brat. I mean she's not even a good actor!

Back in Wisconsin (SPOV):

I was packing! To go to Hollywood! I was going to be on a show! On TV! How cool!

I just couldn't get over how exciting this was. It was a week since Marshall had called – Friday 14th today. In one week I'd first appear on SO Random.

I sprawled across my bed, tired from packing and the thought of more packing. I grabbed the remote to my TV and switched it on. I was still at my dad's, where I had a TV in my room, but I was going to my mum's tonight – no TV there. I know, shocks you right? Well there was one downstairs, but the only thing that was ever on there was something called Mackenzie Falls and it was mum's favourite show. Yawn. She'd have a new one soon – SO Random. And she had absolutely no choice in the matter! No more drama for her, just a bit of comedy from me. I was so excited! I flicked through the channels, but there was nothing on, so I went back to packing, leaving it up in the background.

I was just bending to investigate a piece of paper that was under my bed and looked forgotten when I heard my name. Not from the doorway, but from the TV!

"Sonny Munroe will be here on the 21st and she'll be replacing Mandy after that night's show. We may even bring her out to say hello!" A balding middle-aged man was talking. About me. On TV. His voice sounded familiar – Mr Pike! I realised it was an advert for SO Random! OMG! I'm on TV! I started to sing and dance around my room.

Moo...Moo... I picked up.

"YOU'RE ON TV!" Yep, Lucy saw. You can guarantee one thing about your best friend; if you're on TV, they'll know! I laughed.

"Yeah, I know. And soon I'll be on there a lot often! I'm so excited. You still coming to the airport with me?" She said yeah as if I was an idiot. Maybe I was. The bit of paper lay forgotten. It had once been my most prized possession – the autograph of a child star. But I'd left the Goody Gang behind me and if you'd asked me what CDC was I would probably have guessed at some kind of illness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A week later I was getting off a plane, with my suitcases all packed and with me having said a tearful goodbye to my dad, Lucy and my other friends back in Wisconsin. That was one thing about me; when I wasn't sunny Sonny, I was a crier.

My mum lugged one of my bags behind her and two of her own. Yep, I'd brought three suitcases for three weeks. After those three weeks I didn't know if I'd be staying or going so I'd brought everything bar the kitchen sink.

We got to our apartment that, if we stayed, would become my home. It looked comfortable enough - most of mum's furniture had been sent here in advance. She was going to move here anyway, wanting a fresh start in a new place. It wouldn't have necessarily have been this place if it weren't for me, but anyway, she'd liked it enough when we got off the plane. It was near the place where we had lived so many years previously, but it had changed quite a bit over the years.

The apartment was fairly small, but it was cosy at the same time. I had a room to myself, which I hadn't had at mum's previous place. There I'd had to sleep on the couch. My new room had a double bed, which shocked me. I'd never had a double bed before. It had a brown quilt on it with a pattern of pink flowers. The curtains were pale pink too. I began taking snaps of everything to send to Lucy later. My room also had a cupboard that was fairly large, considering the space and a desk, which just about filled the whole room, yet a little vanity table was squeezed into one corner. I loved it.

I dumped my suitcases and unpacked a little. I didn't want to unpack everything if I was going home in three weeks. I had to keep reminding myself that this wasn't permanent, yet. I couldn't help but add that yet on the end because this was my dream and I wanted it to come true so badly. I sat on my bed trying to decide what to wear on my first day, well, first few hours really because Marshall had said to be there at five, today! I was a lot more comfortable calling him Marshall now, but I doubted I'd be so comfortable face to face.

I eventually decided on black leather, knee height boots, a black knee length skirt and a purple, one shouldered shirt. I slung my black leather jacket over my arm just in case once I'd done my make up and hair. I'd really made an effort to look like a TV star.

The apartment was within walking distance of the studio. It was about a twenty-minute walk, but of course we'd be driving today because mum was coming with me. Having checked I had my mobile and the address she finally walked out to the car.

I was literally bouncing in my seat the whole way there. When I stepped out at the other end though, I was nervous. Really nervous. My knees felt weak and it was such an effort just to move. Yet, move I did because in no time I was standing on a set in front of Marshall for the first time. At least I wasn't late. There was, however, another issue. My mother.

"Don't talk to strangers."

"Mum, they're all strangers!"

"Oh, right. Well keep your mobile on you at all times and call me when you want to be picked up. And wear sun screen!"

"Mum, we're inside. Why do I need to wear sun screen?"

My mum was spared the embarrassment of asking and I was spared further embarrassment by whatever she would have said next by Marshall. He started chortling at my last comment. At least he was smiling.

"Just as funny in person!" He exclaimed and I felt myself relax slightly. "Hello, Sonny! And you must be Connie?"

"Yeah. Sonny's mum. Pleased to meet you, Mr Pike!"

"Please call me Marshall. Mr Pike is so formal." He smiled. Then he glanced behind us and ran a hand over his head. He seemed to be sweating. "Oh dear." He mumbled.

"What is it Marshall?" I asked, proud that I managed to call him by his chosen name.

"Trouble in Tawni Town. I'll see you later. Wait here and I'll get someone to show you around." He hurried off.

"What is Tawni Town?" Mum and I asked together, although there was no one to answer. Yet an answer came.

"A place you never want to visit if you can help it." A blonde, slightly overweight boy around my age was standing there, running his hands through his hair. He smiled at me. "You're Sonny Munroe!" He surprised me by knowing my name.

"And you're Grady!" I muttered, completely star struck.

"Yeah, yeah I am!" He seemed comforted to know this. "I really like your web show you know." He mumbled.

"Thanks. And I love SO Random! I love Dolphin Boy! He cracks me up." I complemented him in return.

"Well, you don't seem to need me, so I'll just go." My mum said, tears in her eyes as she pulled me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Mum. Can't breath!" I squeaked.

"Oh, sorry." She stroked my face.

"I'll be back in a few hours mum!" I paused. "You're putting sun screen on me aren't you?" I scolded.

"Well, bye!" And with that she ran out the door. I sighed at her stupidity. I checked my make up in a mirror. Luckily she hadn't wasted those hours putting it on and it was still on my face. I heard shuffling behind me.

"I could show you around, if you'd like." He mumbled. He was obviously shy. I smiled and gestured for him to lead the way.

The tour ended when we reached a door with a golden star on it. I knocked and Grady smiled and left. The door opened slowly and there she was: Tawni Hart!

"OMG! Tawni!" I ran forward and hugged her. "Sorry, I'm a hugger."

"Who are you?" She asked, pulling herself from my grasp. That was odd. Everyone else we'd seen had known exactly who I was.

"Err…Sonny Munroe? You're new co-star? Possibly?" I said hesitantly.

"Oh. Right. Well, sorry but we don't need you on the show. I'm the pretty one and the funny one." She explained, frowning.

"Tawni, we've been through this. You're supposed to be nice to the new girl." I turned to see the speaker was a dark skinned, tall lad with brown eyes.

"Nico!" I yelled and ran forwards to hug him. Where had all this confidence come from? "Sorry, I'm a …"

"Hugger. Yeah Sonny. I get it." Tawni snapped.

"Small world, me too." Nico grinned. I giggled. Well, now I'd met everyone, but Zora. I didn't really want to think how that would go. As if she read my mind her voice echoed:

"Greetings, Sonny. Welcome to the cast." Was this in my head? I didn't see her anywhere. Tawni answered my unasked question,

"Up there." She pointed. "Prefers to live in the vents than down here with me." Tawni shrugged.

"Yeah, go figure!" The vents said.

Well, I had met the cast, the crew and the director. I wondered what I was supposed to do then when a voice called from some speakers:

"Could the cast of SO Random please report to the prop house? Thank you."

Grady checked his watch. "Half hour till show time." He announced.

"Beauty check" Said Tawni, looking in the mirror. "Perfect." She purred and led the way out the room. Grady and Nico followed and Zora materialised out of nowhere and pushed me towards the door. I guess that answered whether I was meant to go or not.

I loved the prop house! It was amazing with a capital A! There were all kinds of props I'd seen on the show. To think, I might be sitting in here one day and some props from some of my sketches might be in here! I thought. I was so excited. Marshall explained that I'd be introduced at the end of today's show and that I could sit back stage until they were done.

"Five minutes to go guys." He called and the cast were hurrying themselves onto the stage. I enjoyed every minute I was watching the show, just like always, but it was so surreal watching it in the actual studio. Then my time to be welcomed came.

"And give it up for our new cast member, introducing, SONNY MUNROE!" Marshall's voice boomed out and I walked on stage, trying my best to look cool, while being dazzled with the bright lights and listening to the crowd cheer. Best. Night. Ever!

Some times in those three weeks stood out more than others. A very memorable one was when someone from one of the other casts stole Tawni's lipstick. First she blamed me, obviously, me being the one she hated most and the one who destroyed her 'Putty two shoes.' I mean, it wasn't even me! I try to be kind and look where it gets me. She'd never accept me. Anyway, you're probably wondering who she blamed next? Well, that would be Zora. Poor girl. Obviously she fought back more than me. But she's been in the vents since. Tawni tore the dressing room apart looking for it, but it was never found.

On the day of my final trial show I was really nervous! Again! Damn those butterflies! It was the final rehearsal of the night and we were rehearsing my sketch: One Bad Bee. I tried to calm myself down by taking a walk outside. I was wandering aimlessly and found myself in front of stage one. As I was staring at the huge poster on the door I walked into the very person whose face occupied that poster. He looked oddly familiar. I had a strange feeling of daja vu.

"Sorry!" I squeaked, looking up into the face of an angel. A blonde-haired, blue-eyed angel. He glanced down at me.

"So you should be. Who do you think you are bumping into ME?" He questioned, glaring down at me. Oops, the angel's got a bad temper.

"I … err, work here? Possibly. I don't know yet. Sorry. I'll just go, shall I? Yes, err…" I stumbled.

He sighed. He motioned for me to continue on my way and I did so, looking over my shoulder and staring at him. He walked off and I glanced back at the poster. "Mackenzie Falls" Oh, that was why he looked familiar – I must've seen him on my mum's TV.

CPOV **(here it is again!)**:

I walked out the back way of stage one, sneaking off when I was supposed to be working. I'd grown tired of the rubbish acting that surrounded me. I mean, I deserve to have better co-stars! I was thinking as I walked, not looking where I was going, but that wouldn't be a problem. I'm CDC and people will see me coming and make sure they don't get in my way or they run screaming and drooling over me if they're female.

Bump! Woah! Who walked into me? I looked down at the stumbling person. Female. Figures. Probably did it on purpose, just to talk to me! I glanced at her. She was moderately pretty, but I was dating twins at the moment so I was off limits. Her mahogany brown hair shielded her eyes from me as she muttered and apology. I made a snappy retort back. Silly girl! She should know I was already dating someone and not be flinging herself at me. However, she didn't seem to know who I was. She was female and standing within a metre of me and not staring or drooling or any of the usual signs. She was muttering, but I wasn't paying attention. I motioned for her to go, whoever she was and she did so.

I went to my nice, shady place under an oak tree. If I sat long grass and shrubs hid me so I would be undisturbed. It was a beautiful place, with a lake and it was peaceful. I lay down and let my mind wander, until it landed on the brown haired girl I'd just seen. A million questions went through my head, the main one being why couldn't I get her out of my head.

SPOV

It was after the show and I was sitting in Marshall's office. He sat across from me, smiling, which I took to be a good sign, but the nerves were still tingling in my stomach. Apparently, Marshall could see that.

"Kiddo, don't be so worried. As much as it'll kill Tawni, you're here to stay." He smiled at me as I ran around the desk and hugged him.

"Thank you, so much!" And with that I squeaked and ran out the room to tell my mum and Lucy.

**Yay! Sonny's on the show. Poor Tawni! Review, please! And make my inbox happy! xxx**


	7. Chapter 7 Sweet or sour?

**Say hello to Chad, he's going to be appearing a lot more in the coming chapters :)**

**Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to, I do not own SWAC.**

Chapter 7 – Sweet or sour?

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So are we done here?"

"Oh, we're so beyond done here!" I sneered. I can't believe I liked him once! My cast mates had been ashamed of me when I had accidentally lost us our car space and our toilet roll holder! I can't believe I thought we could be friends. He got under my skin like no one else.

It was two years since I had joined the SO Random! Team. I'd had a blast. We'd had so many fun times!

I remember when I found out who the 'angel' was. Pft! Can't believe I called him that!

Flashback:

_"Hey, Tawn?" I asked._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Who's he?" I asked, gesturing to the blonde sitting at the Mackenzie Falls table. The walls were bare as they were putting up new posters for the new season, otherwise I could've just read his name off one of the posters._

_"What?" She cried incredulous. "You don't know who Pooper is? Oh this is rich! You know who I am __and not Pooper. C'mon, I'll just rub it, ... I mean, introduce you!" She smiled sweetly and, abandoning her lunch, took my hand and led me to his table. I couldn't help noticing how much better their lives were here. They had a table cloth and candles and I mean, come on, who were they? Kings?_

_In annswer to my unasked question, the blonde raised his glass: "To us, the actors on the best Tween show!" "To us!" His cast echoed._

_"Chad?"_

_"Random. You know I don't tolerate you people in this area! We're trying to enjoy ourselves." He said without even turning round. Chad? That was familiar._

_"Well, Chad, as much as I hate being in your presence, there's someone here who wants to meet you."_

_"Everyone wants to meet me. If I give you an autograph will you go?" He scoffed, turning around at last. He gave Tawni a glare and then his eyes focused on me. He looked mildly surprised._

_"I don't think she wanted an autograph, Chad." Tawni explained sweetly. "I think she was just wondering who you are, exactly." She let the bomb loose while casually examining her nails. Everyone in the whole cafeteria turned to see who didn't know whom Chad was._

_"Excuse me?" He cried, incredulous._

_"She," she pointed at me, "doesn't know," she shook her head, "who you are." She pointed at him and shrugged her shoulders. She was spelling it out for him as if he were dumb! I tried to refrain from laughing because it wouldn't be very nice to laugh at him. Tawni, however, cackled with glee at her own joke. I coughed feebly. I could feel the blush rising up my cheeks because everyone was staring at us. Just don't trip! I told myself._

_"You don't know who I am?" He asked me, sparing a single scornful glare at Tawni, and then focused on me. He stressed the word 'I'._

_I shook my head, nervously._

_"I am the greatest actor of this generation!" He announced loudly with an air of smugness. That rang a bell. Tawni chocked and scoffed at him. Who was he?_

_"Wait, Chad?" I asked. He looked pleased that I had finally caught on._

_"Yes?" He smiled gleefully._

_"You STILL say that? I thought your arrogance would wear off!" I cried, laughing. This was just so funny – the child star, here. With the same catch phrase? Not very imaginative, was he? He looked angry, but he was so full of himself._

_"What? What do you mean still?"_

_"Ha – Chad – Ha, ha ha - such arrogance – ha ha – you used that – ha ha – when you were, like, what? Eleven? Hahahaha!"_

_"Who are you to call me arrogant? Do I even know you?" He asked condescendingly._

_"Yep, yep you do." I said, recovering my breath. "Think, yellow dress – sunshine." I tried jogging his memory._

_"Sonny?" He looked astonished._

_"Yes?" I mocked him._

_"Is that really you? W-o-w! You look goo-, err, I mean, …" He trailed off, having blown his cool._

_"Why I'll take that as a compliment, Mr. Cooper. Say hi to your dad for me, will you?" I added. "I always liked him. Saved my life, he did." I reminisced. _

_"You shouldn't take it as a compliment. I'll pass along the message. He always used to talk of you. Little ray of sunshine! Pft! He saved your life? Really, Sonny? Really? Aren't we being a little melodramatic?" He asked._

_"No." I said sadly, shaking my head._

End flashback.

Ha! And now, I couldn't even stand the guy! Well, that's not true. I liked his family. I had only seen Selena a handful of times because she was away at boarding school, but we were really close when she was home for the holidays – something that really annoyed Chad. Also, he had his moments. He was kind of like sweet and sour chicken. You know? One minute he's being downright cruel and unpleasant and the next he's all sweet and I can see the boy I began to crush on all those years ago: when he danced at me at the secret prom, when he pretended to be Eric and when we built dog houses together. And then he opens he conceited mouth and WHAM! The Chad we all love to hate is back!

I really don't understand him sometimes.

CPOV:

Where was she? I rapped my fingers on the table in front of me, ignoring my lunch – lobster. Yeah, Mac Falls only gets the best! I couldn't wait to rub it in her face – we'd just one the tween choice award for best tween show, again! Oh yeah, we're that good! It's so much fun winding her up. She's like a toy – wind her up and watch her go! So much fun. Then she'll pull a cute face and I start to feel all guilty. Stupid cute! That fake date with her nearly ruined my rep! Stupid adorableness.

A girl with chestnut hair walked in. Ah! Here she is. No one has hair like Sonny. I just want to put my hands in it, sometimes. I wonder what it feels like, probably smooth and silky and, WAIT! What am I thinking? See this is the problem; she's just so damn cute! She'll be the death of me, I swear!

SPOV:

Tawni lent towards me and whispered in my ear, shielding her lips from someone, "Chad is staring at you." What? Really? My head whipped round in interest. Wait? No. No it didn't. I glared at him when he smiled at me. He was probably going to rub it in about his show winning last night.

Sure enough, a few seconds later, who should appear at my shoulder, but the devil?

"Hey, Sonny."

"Come to rub it in, Pooper?" Nico asked, glaring at the blonde-haired boy feigning innocence as well as ignorance.

"What? What would I rub in? I just came to say well done to Sonny."

"Why?" I asked, bewildered.

"For making this bunch of losers less of a disgrace. It must be a really hard job for you! I can't believe you actually got nominated this year; she must really have improved your show!" He gloated.

"Get out of it Pooper!" Nico suggested.

"Yeah, you're not worth the mud on Sonny's shoes." Grady backed his best friend up and I smiled at his compliment.

"Ouch. Somebody's a sore loser! And according to Tween Weekly, I'm worth 22million dollars, now, so unless the mud on Sonny's shoes are made of gold?" Chad hit back.

"Yeah, Cooper?" I asked going into full rant mode. "Well, if we put together you brains and your talent," I suggested, "We still wouldn't have enough gold to make a ring for a five year old!" Take that Cooper!

"Really, Munroe, really?" He asked. That was guaranteed to push me over the edge. He knew exactly which buttons to push with me.

"Really, Cooper! And you know what, if we got all the gold in the world,"

"Yes?" He said suggestively.

"We still wouldn't have enough to make to make even half your ego!" I hit, gaining a round of laughs from my friends. His eyes narrowed.

"You think your real funny? Don't you, Munroe?" And before he could continue I cried,

"Yes, yes I do. Thank you. And I reckon I'm a dam sight better an actor than you!"

"Munroe, you go too far! It's on!"

"Oh it's way on, Cooper." I retaliated, standing up.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Good!" I exclaimed, close to shouting now. What happened to miss sunshine?

"So we're good?" He asked.

"Oh, we're so good." I replied and sat down breathing heavily. He walked off, smirking. Why was he smirking? Grr! He wound me up so badly, I just want to scream!


	8. Chapter 8 One big surprise

Chapter 8 – sweet little nothings and one big surprise

CPOV:

Ha. She can't resist me. Knew it. We fight all the time over sweet little nothings like that. Sonny, Sonny, Sonny. Sweet little Sonny!

SPOV:

I knew it was bad for me to get so wound up. It wouldn't do me any good. But what was I supposed to do? He might actually make me tear my hair out one day. I dumped my tray of uneaten food and headed to my dressing room to calm down. I glanced at my watch: 12.15. I'd take my medicine as it was one – the cast had gotten used to my tablet taking ways. I had explained to them why I took them. They understood and they didn't give me the sympathy vote, of which I was glad.

I took the outside way to my dressing room since it was a sunny day. I enjoyed the warmth of the sunshine on my skin. Who could stay indoors on a day like this? Not me. I still had an hour of my lunch break to enjoy so, why not?

I wandered outside the studio, but not out of the gates. If I were Chad I would probably have thought that going outside the gates meant being trampled by girls, but that wasn't why I didn't go out the gates. I was going to, but then I stopped. I looked to my left, having caught the glint of sunlight on water. I pushed aside some bushes and found a moderately sized man-made pond hidden there. I gazed in wonder at it.

I'd been here two years and I was still discovering new things. I made my way to the water's edge and sat down on the bank there. I relaxed in the greenish sunlight that filtered through the leaves of the canopy above me. I had been sitting there a while when I heard rustling in the bushes to my right. I froze, but relaxed again. I was just being jumpy; it was probably just a bird.

I lay back down and my hair fanned out behind my head. My eyes slid closed. And that is how he found me.

CPOV:

I walked through the bushes into my hideout. I stopped a second. Something was wrong. The path was freshly walked, but I had not been there for two days. Had someone discovered it? I pushed on, not hearing any sounds that were unusual.

I stepped into the clearing by the pond, but saw a girl lying on the grass-strewn ground. And with that hair it could only be one girl. What luck! Another chance to tease and torment her. But as I approached I realised something; she was asleep. She looked so vulnerable in sleep; so small and fragile. Hold on a second, I'm turning into a sap! This girl was turning me into a sap just by sleeping! Next I'd be watching girly romance movies and crying my eyes out. Chad Dylan Cooper is not a sap!

I was going to wake her, but I just couldn't. She looked so beautiful lying there with her hair fanning out behind her head, glinting red where the sun danced on it. She was wearing tight skinny jeans today that hugged her curves. What am I saying? I'm CDC heartthrob and heart breaker! I would never fall in love and go all sappy.

Just as I determined that for the sake of my sanity I would have to wake her and tell her to get out of my secluded spot, she stirred. She rolled over onto her side so she was facing me and murmured something indistinguishable, but what caught my attention was below her face. She had cleavage; who knew. After all, you cannot blame me for staring – I am male. This girl was going to drive me insane if I wasn't careful!

I looked at her again, but I knew something was wrong. For this time of year it was moderately cool, but a sweat had broken out on her forehead and her cheeks were flushed. I touched her arm and shook her slightly.

"Sonny? Sonny! Wake up!" I tried to wake her but she just wouldn't wake. I checked her pulse: normal. I watched the rise and fall of her chest, trying to ignore the cleavage this time, and that was normal too. I scooped a little of the cool pond water into my hand and splashed it on her face.

"What?" She sat bolt upright, startling [You know the startle reflex that babies do that's unbelievable cute?] as the water hit her face. "Chad?" She seemed unsure of her bearings and a little frown creased her forehead. Needless to say; it was cute. Stupid cute.

"Sonny?" I replied, dispelling those thoughts from my head.

She moaned. "I don't feel so good." She complained. "What time is it?" She asked.

I really was quite concerned about her, but let it slide. I glanced at my watch: "It's five to five I told her." Wow, I'd already wasted twenty-five minutes of my evening looking at her.

"What?" She looked positively alarmed and I felt panic rise in me.

"Sonny? What is it?" I asked urgently. She was scrabbling in her pocket for something. She took out a strip of blue tablets. She frowned at it and counted.

"Oh dear. Oh dear. Crap! How could I let this happen?" She was really starting to scare me now. I grabbed each of her arms in my hands and got her to look at me.

"What's wrong? Sonny? Speak to me!" I demanded.

"Chad, I … I need a favour." She pleaded.

"What? Anything." I answered.

"Could you take me to your dad?" She asked. I frowned. My dad?

"My dad? He's at work, Sonny."

"At the hospital?"

"How did you know he was there?"

"Well he's a doctor isn't he?" She said this as if it were obvious.

"Yeah, but how did you know that?" I asked, getting more confused by the minute.

"Chad. I wasn't joking when he saved my life. Saved my life, Chad. As in, he was my doctor." Oh right.

"Oh, right." I paused. "So that's how he knew you when we were younger?" I asked.

"Yes. Could you take me to him?" She repeated and she seemed impatient.

"Err, ok then." I said and got up, offering her my hand to help her up. I didn't expect her to take it, but she did.

"Thanks." She said breathlessly. Why was she out of breath? What was going on? She was shaking from head to foot; shivering. Did she have the flu or something?

"Sonny? Do you have the flu or something?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

"Or something." She muttered darkly. Okay then. I was beginning to think she was cracked. Maybe she was delerious.

We had only taken a few steps out of the bushes when we saw Marshall. He came towards us looking angry.

"Sonny! Where have you been?" He demanded.

"Marshall? I've made a really bad mistake." She began, but he cut across her.

"Yes you have Sonny!" He began to scold her, but she sagged in my arms. "Sonny?"

"Sonny? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Sleepy. Feel sleepy." She grumbled. "Here." She handed me the tablets I had seen earlier.

"Sonny?" Marshall asked. Had she been taking drugs? America's good girl taking drugs? Marshall motioned for me to give him the tablets. He looked at them and flipped them over, looking at the back. "Sonny? Have you missed a dose?" He asked, concern filling his voice.

"Yes. Marshall, I need … Dr Cooper. I don't know what happens if I miss a dose. I never, I never have." Her words were becoming slurred like her body was shutting down. My panic rose.

"Quickly, Chad. Take her to your father!" I just stared at him; what was going on? "Now!" He added forcefully when I didn't move.

I picked Sonny's small form carefully off the ground and carried her princess-style to my car. Marshall opened the door and I placed her carefully in the seat. Her head lolled onto her shoulder.

I ran to the driver's side of the car and started her up. I drove as fast as I could, slamming the accelerator down as soon as I got onto the main road. Something was very, very wrong!

:

" to accident and emergency, stat." The message spread across the screen of my bleeper and I looked down. I hurried towards the A and E department.

The first thing I saw was Chad. What was he doing here? He wasn't hurt was he? He spun around and I saw her hanging limply in his hands. This was not good.

I ran towards them, ignoring the complaints of people as I pushed past them. I reached them, panting.

"Chad? What happened?" I demanded urgently, checking her pulse and breathing. Still alive. That's good.

"I found her asleep … and then when she woke up she said she wasn't feeling good. She freaked when I told her the time and took out some tablets. She counted them and cursed. God knows why. So then she asks me to bring her to you. And then we meet Marshall and he's angry, but then he starts panicking and tells me to bring her here too. But then she kind of, I don't know, fainted?" The last part sounded like a question.

I called a crash team and they wheeled her into a nearby room and I left Chad standing there, panic stricken. But there was no time for explanations.

SPOV (no she's not dead!):

Where am I? What's going on? The familiar smell of anaesthetic and antiseptic reached my nose. I groaned. Not hospital. Not here. I couldn't remember a thing. I heard voices nearby and stopped to listen.

"What on earth is going on?" The voice demanded. Chad? What's he doing here? I listened closer. "Why is she like that? I know you know! You were her doctor; she told me so!"

"Chad. Calm down." Dr. Cooper?

"No. Why is she half dead, dad?"

"Chad, she's ill. Calm down, son. I think she'll be okay." I will? Are they talking about me? They must be.

"She will?" Chad choked out. Wait, chocked? Chad? Am I dreaming?

"Yes, I hope so."

"But what's wrong with her?" He pleaded. Wait pleading from Chad? He must be shooting a scene for Mac Falls. This was Mackenzie behaviour; yep I had succumbed and watched the falls.

"She had cancer, Chad. When she was little. I gave her those tablets you saw, well, I prescribed them. I told her to make sure she took them. But she forgot. Her body had built up a dependence on those tablets and although she could probably cope on her own without them now her immune system is weak. I believe her body shut down in order to protect itself. She should have had a tablet at one, but she now hasn't had any since the dose before that, which would've been about eight this morning. By the time you found her, her system would've nearly used up all of the drug. Either her body shut down or this is a case of too fast withdrawal. Plus her being diabetic complicates the whole matter. Her tablets double as help for her blood sugars. We're not even sure which problem is causing her coma-like state." Dr Cooper babbled.

"Help her!" Chad cried, actually cried!

"I've done all I can; she'll wake up on her own now if she's going to." He said morosely.

But I'm fine I protested, but then realised they couldn't hear inside my head. I tried to lift my body, but couldn't. I tried to call out, but the effort was too much and I sunk into a deep sleep.

Ooh. Cliffy. I'm sorry - don't kill me. Will Sonny wake up?

Love you all, review! I want to see if I can get to fifteen reviews :) That would make me happy. xx


	9. Chapter 9 Ghostly advice

**Hello, readers. I love it when you guys review :) Anyway, so…Sonny's not dead, Chad's upset and who knows what'll happen next. Oh right, me! I wrote it. Anyway, on with the story before you die of suspense.**

**Disclaimer – Methinks I do not own the wondrous amazingness that is SWAC.**

Chapter 9 – ghostly advice

I was cold. Really cold. I had no idea where I was. I struggled to open my eyes, but couldn't. I tried to reach out my hand and couldn't. What was going on?

A voice answered. But I hadn't spoken. Had I? The voice told me to follow my heart and return to the man I love. Okay, yeah I totally understand. Don't even try to explain that because it makes perfect sense.

Well all right then, that was simple. The voice replied and somewhere in my conscience I knew it had left me. Great, now the voices inside my head don't even explain themselves, nor do they understand sarcasm apparently.

I daydreamed about the words until I was aware of a voice that was most definitely not in my head. Only I almost wished it was. It would be a lot less weird.

"Sonny?" It called. I recognised that voice.

"Yeah?" I replied, or tried to, but my reply was only voiced in my head.

"Sonny." The voice was sad. I wanted to respond. Why couldn't the external world just hear my thoughts as well – it would make things right now so much simpler. The earlier voice spoke to me again. Him!

Boy the voices inside your head could get insistent. Yeah, him! Why is HE here? I asked. Because he's the one who saved you. Shouldn't you thank him? The voice replied.

Hmm, I would, but you know – not being able to move or speak or even open my eyes kind of causes a problem with that. I answered with venom. Who are you anyway? My conscience? I asked snappily.

Not quite, the voice replied. Think, you know who I am. Yeah, I do. Hmm…Grandma? I asked in a softer tone. Yes, she replied. Wow. I'm talking to my dead grandma inside my head. Perfectly normal. Am I dead?

No, you're not. Do you want some advice, Alison? She asked me. Advice? From a voice inside my head? Or a ghost? Or whatever it is you are exactly? I think that advice ought to be to go and see someone!

Alison, calm! The voice was commanding, stern. Okay, what's this advice then? I asked nicely. Well she/it was my grandma.

Alison, you need to let your heart guide you. Only when you realise your feelings can you be free. Her voice faded away. Didn't she tell me this earlier?

Sigh.

I felt a warmth on my hand. I must have visitors and one of them was holding my hand. I wondered vaguely if Chad was still here. I let my mind drift.

Freedom. I could move and breath more easily than I'd felt I had done in ages. Well, I guess I'd figured out that mumbo-jumbo grandma was talking about. I pulled my eyes open and looked into the face of an angel.

I snapped my eyes closed again. Crap. I'm dead. I'm dead and there's a blonde angel above me. I really hope this is all just a bad dream.

"Sonny?"

"I'm dead, aren't I?"

"No. Your not actually." I opened my eyes and the angel was smiling at me. His face slid in and out of focus. Dr Cooper? No, wait, Chad?

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well, you, err, blacked out for a little while."

"What time is it?"

"Six."

"Am or PM?"

"Am," he replied. So I've been out for about twelve hours. No more than that.

"So…"

"So…?"

"Why are you here?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Well… I…" He was cut off by the door bursting open.

**Ooh. Who's here now? Sorry this chapter is short, but when I went back to it last night I discovered that my memory stick had wiped the file so instead of three more chapters ready for proof reading and publishing I have NONE! I've had to rewrite the whole lot. :( So, to cheer me up you could review? Please! Because I'm thoroughly miserable because this is nowhere near as good as the stuff I wrote before :( REVIEW! xxxx**


	10. Chapter 10 Questions, but few answers

**Hello my lovely readers. I've had a huge burst of inspiration for this story, which is good after some of it got lost on my computer. I'm already updating again! Who knows, if I get enough reviews I may even update again tomorrow! So review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC.**

Chapter 10 – Questions, but very few answers.

"SONNY!" Four voices shouted at once on seeing my eyes open.

"Guys, I think Sonny needs quiet!" No one heard Chad.

"SONNY." "SONNY'S AWAKE!"

"Quiet, she's only just…" He tried again.

"YOU'RE AWAKE!" "YOU'RE ALIVE."

"SHUT UP!" Chad shouted at my cast mates.

"You could have just asked, you know Chad." Tawni said, looking disapproving at Chad.

"I did, but … oh never mind…" He grumbled. I thought the situation was quite funny really.

"So, Sonny. You're alive and well…ish. So when did you wake up? You could have called me." Tawni complained.

"I only just woke up Tawn."

"Oh. Okay then."

"So, how you feeling Sonny?" Chad asked, throwing a look of pure dislike at the blonde who was now examining her nails, pretending she had never really cared at all.

"Okay, I guess…" I answered.

"So you'll be back at the studio soon?" Grady asked, a hopeful little smile on his round, flushed face.

"Yeah, I think so…" Grady cheered and so did Nico and they started doing a little victory dance around my room, which I noticed didn't have any other beds in.

Ignoring the victory dance I asked, "Am I in a private room?" I stressed the word private.

"Yeah." Chad admitted. Why'd he look guilty?

"How come?" I asked.

"I'll explain later." Chad said as he looked gratefully towards the door where my mum and Dr Cooper had just walked in. They were both smiling.

"We figured you were awake." Dr Cooped said, laughingly.

"Yeah, don't know what gave us that idea." Mum smiled in the direction of the boys.

"I just need to check your blood pressure and such, Sonny, so if you'd just lie still." He attatched the sleeve to my arm and continued, "So how are you feeling?" He asked.

"Sore." I admitted. Chad's head whipped round from scowling at Zora who was scowling, puzzled at Chad.

"That's to be expected, really. You've got quite a few bruises again, but they'll go." Dr Cooper said and Chad relaxed. There was something weird going on with that boy!

"Okay, Sonny, you're okay now. We're going to keep you in for two to three days, depending on how you recover, and then let you go home. I'd recommend you rest for a while." Here Dr Cooper shot a quizzical glance to Nico and Grady who were still dancing in victory, to Tawni who was getting make-up out of her bag and looked ready to give me a makeover here and now and finally to Zora who looked like she was bursting with questions.

"Yeah, I'd like some peace and quiet." I suggested raising my voice to the boys, who stopped dancing and pulled sad faces. "Oh, okay then – dance!" I said, exasperated with their madness.

"Hooray!" The boys cheered in unison and continued their strange dance.

"Boys." Mum warned and they slowed their dancing and quietened their singing.

Tawni looked ready to pounce so I held up my hand to her. "Tawni, I'm fine being ugl-" Here I paused for both Tawni and, surprisingly, Chad shot me death glares. "Not quite as beautiful as you'd like me to be, but I'll live with it. Okay?" I amended. She nodded sadly and returned her make-up to her purse. How did it hold all of that?

"Zora?" I asked as she looked fit to burst.

"Sonny." She replied in a faked tone of disinterest.

"Zora, you look like your going to wet yourself, so just spit out whatever it is you were going to say." I suggested.

"Nothing. I wasn't going to say anything." She said and began to hum. I'd lock her in the vents later to get it out of her, but for now I let it drop.

There was a pause in which the six of us not dancing watched the two who were. Dr Cooper got up and left. Zora said she wanted to go see something and left, likewise. Tawni left too; to find a larger mirror than she had on her, no doubt.

"Is there anything you need Sonny?" Mum asked me gently.

"A cricket bat." I answered.

"Why.."

"To hit them over the head with." I nodded in the direction of the still dancing boys.

"I've got a better idea." She whispered conspiratorially to me. "Boys." She called.

"Yeah?" They answered simultaneously, not pausing in their dancing.

"You want to come get some ice-cream with me?" She asked and I stifled a giggle.

"Sure." They answered and rushed out the door. Boys will be boys and therefore they will always lead with their stomachs.

Mum smiled to me and winked before closing the door.

CPOV:

Alone. With an awake Sonny. This wasn't what I needed right now. She'd already asked why she was in a private ward and I didn't want to tell her I paid for it because she'd probably freak out.

I glanced at her and she was still shaking her head at how easily the boys were persuaded to leave. Some people! They acted like two year olds sometimes.

"So…" Sonny began.

"So…" I replied. I wasn't going to give her any ideas.

"You okay?" She asked, taking me by surprise.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that? You're the one covered in bruises and attatched to all kinds of machines." I replied, distracting her.

"I'm okay." She said, nonchalantly. As if this happened all the time. Which, I added mentally, it probably did when she was younger. How come she never told me?

"Why did you never tell me?"

"I wasn't aware that you wanted to know." She replied. She smiled at me.

"Well, it would have been good to know before you collapsed in my arms, nearly died and ended up here, you know." I said dramatically.

"I was fine!" She protested.

"Of course you were, Sonny!"

"I was."

"Yeah. Okay then. Fine." I knew where this would go.

"Fine. Don't believe me."

"Fine, I won't."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Sonny?"

"Chad."

I think I love you.

It only took a near death experience and me possibly not having you in my life to realise it, but I love you.

Why couldn't I say it? CDC is chicken. My rep was ruined!

"Chad?" She asked again. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Just chicken, I added mentally.

**So guys, lots of reviews if you want another chapter really soon! I promise there's lots of Channy coming up. :) REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11  Text speak

**Hello, again. It's a very short one though, but I have another chapter that will be posted shortly after this (hopefully tomorrow). I have a chemistry exam tomorrow - another one. It's a practical so I may blow up the department, so sorry if you don't hear from me, but hopefully it'll all go well! **

**IMPORTANT: For readers pre 18/1/11 - I have updated chapter 8 because I was unhappy with it - it's a small change, but it'll be mentioned later so I don't want you to get confused. Hopefully it makes the story more realistic - Thanks to LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate, who pointed out the fact that it wasn't quite as realistic as it could be. I had the inspiration shortly after replying to their review!**

**Anyway...on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own SWAC.**

Chapter 11 – text speak; the language of love

SPOV

After Chad left, I was finally able to think. And show that I was in pain without being pestered. God, I'd never miss a tablet again as long as I lived.

Why did he come? What did the cryptic ghost advice mean? Am I insane? Yes, probably, but let's keep that secret or I'll be locked up in a padded room wearing a straight jacket somewhere.

I gentle swung my legs off the bed to the floor and grabbed my dressing gown. Might as well make use of being allowed to wonder again. I wandered to the kids' area. The children's part of the hospital, despite my misgiving when I was younger, was actually the best part of the hospital.

I wandered into the childrens' area, but there were very few occupied beds, which I suppose was a good thing, but still, it would have been nice to talk to someone.

I wandered into the room and sat down on one of the small beds. This brought back memories of my younger days. Eventually I wandered my way back to me own room, glad of the warmth of the bed since I was barefoot.

I snuggled down and prepared for a nice nap; I really was quite tired. It had been a stressful time.

When I woke it was dark outside, but there was a faint light. I judged it to be dawn, rather than dusk. I glanced around the dim room. Hmm…what to do?

I grabbed my cell off the table beside me and turned it on. Three new messages. All from an unknown number. The same unknown number.

The first read: "Hey, Sonshine! CDC here! Stole your number while you were asleep so I can bug you 24/7 now!"

I saved his number, smiling for no apparent reason. I moved on to the next one. This read: "Hey Sonny! CDC here again. Text me if you want company. Just shooting some scenes for Mac Falls." He probably wouldn't want to drive out at this time in the morning.

The last one read: "Hey, Sonshine. What you up to? Sleeping again? You can't seriously need this much beauty sleep? You already prettier than Tawni and she's going to kill you if you get much more beautiful! C x."

It was amazing how some small, insignificant text could put a smile on my face, but it did.

**Just a short insight into the new relationship of Sonny and Chad. Next chapter coming soon! Review. xxx**


	12. Chapter 12 Sunflower Surprise

**Hey guys. How are we doing? Another short chapter, but I think it's cute! Read and review.**

**Disclaimer –**

**Me: Do I own SWAC?**

**Sonny: Nope, I'm sorry.**

**Tawni: Told you she'd let you down gently!**

Chapter 12 – sunflower surprise.

SPOV

I woke up later on that morning, a smile still on my face. Who knew Chad could be so sweet? I smiled some more then got up. I dressed myself, carefully, with the clothes on the bottom of my bed. Looks like I was going home again today.

After I dressed I ducked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and hair. At least I was halfway decent. I threw my stuff into the little bag in the cupboard. I was just finishing when my mum came in.

She drove me home and sat me down in front of the TV; Mackenzie Falls was on. She gave me a nice warm blanket, some soup and then flopped down next to me. We watched in comfortable silentness.

Damn The Falls. Damn Chad Dylan Cooper. Why'd I have to actually like his show anyway? And then something worse than me liking the show happened; the star himself let himself in.

What? How'd he get in? In answer to my staring, open-mouthed face he held up a key. Since when did he have a key to our apartment?

"Hey Chad." My mum greeted and returned to watching the TV. Something weird was going on.

Chad walked into the kitchen carrying shopping bags. I guess that explained his presence. That was nice. And odd.

"Thanks, Chad." Mum smiled at him, muting the TV.

"Hey, you're welcome."

"Why don't you join us?" Mum asked. Oh God! No!

"Sure, thanks." And with that mum turned up the TV and he snuggled into the sofa cushions on the other side of me. I was sandwiched in between Chad and my mum.

This is not a good situation to be in right now, Sonny! How'd you get yourself into this? Better question: Why were mum and Chad acting so weird?

The door opened again and in walked Tawni, Nico, Grady and Zora. Does everyone have a key to this apartment? Oh Dear God! The Falls was still on TV! What would my friends say to that?

Nothing was the answer. They grabbed snacks from the kitchen and came and watched with us. Weird! Am I dreaming? After Mac Falls, mum switched on a movie and left us all to go to work. Well, this was awkward.

"So, Sonny. Feeling better?"

"Err."

"You're wondering why we're here." Zora stated. Wow. She was unsettling when she did that!

"Actually, yeah." I said, gazing around at all of them.

"Well, surprise! We're throwing you a party!" Tawni sung, smiling.

"Okay?"

"A get well soon party; we're determined to cheer you up!" Nico explained. Oh, that makes more sense!

"Aww. Thank you guys. This is so sweet." I smiled at them all in gratitude.

"Yeah, well." Grady said.

"Movie time!" Tawni said and we turned back to the movie which had finished the credits and now showed a dear in the forest; Twilight! I loved that movie. We settled down to watch it, eating popcorn. Tawni was muttering the lines under her breath – she knew every single line.

"I don't get it." Nico said.

"Get what?" Zora asked.

"Why all girls fall for the sparkly dude and not me." We all laughed.

"Yeah, I mean he's sparkly – doesn't that prove he's gay?" Grady asked.

Zora, Tawni and I all said No furiously and decided they were all stupid. We watched New Moon after Twilight ended and Chad, Nico and Grady complained about all the girls drooling over Jacob.

"He's H-O-T!" Tawni explained for the billionth time.

"Yeah, but who says I'm not hot? I'm extremely hot; you should see my Chabs!" Chad exclaimed. Everyone looked at him and laughed. Chad laughed too.

After they'd all left I shut the door and went to my room. On the vanity table there was a vase of Sunflowers. I walked over and read the card.

"Hope you're well again soon, Sonny! Love, Chad, Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora and Marshall." Wow. I put the card down next to the flowers and clambered into to bed to take another nap. The last conscious thought I had, was: "I have the best friends in the world." And yes, I guess Chad was one of them, now.

**Aww. I liked writing this chapter, even if it is short. Hope you enjoyed it. It was suggested that you'd like a reply chapter for Sonny - what do you guys think? (I'd add one later if you like the idea) Please review! xxx**


	13. Chapter 13 Let me cry on your shoulder

**Welcome to my world. Loving the reviews! I think this is my best chapter yet. Won't give anything away so read and enjoy! x**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! :(**

Chapter 13 – Let me cry on your shoulder.

After another two days at home I was ready to return to work. I had missed this week's show and I didn't want to miss another! Since I'd spent most of my time in bed, I hadn't seen the news recently.

When I got to the studio everyone was looking at me strangely. I shrugged it off and made my way to my dressing room. Tawni was there reading a magazine; checking if she was in the news most likely. As soon as she looked up and saw me she shoved the magazine into the trash. Weird!

"Hey, Tawni." I greeted her, puzzled.

"Hey Sonny! So good to have you back. How you feeling? Shall we go to rehearsal?" Her voice was high – like my denial voice. Was she getting that from me.

"What's up Tawn?"

"Nothing. Everything's okay!" Definitely lying.

"I'm not stupid."

"Of course your not. Shall we go to rehearsal?" I let it go. We went to rehearsal.

LATER THAT DAY…

I wandered into the dressing room alone. What was up with everyone? People would be talking and as soon as I came into hearing distance they'd be quiet and pretend they hadn't been talking.

I passed Tawni's side of the room and sat down at my mirror, gabbing a brush and beginning to comb my hair; this always relaxed me. I glimpsed the trash bin in the reflection.

I slowly put the brush down and got up. I went over to the trash and picked the magazine out. I flipped it over to see my face smiling up at me on the cover. "Hollywood's good girl lies!" What? I flipped through the magazine, occasionally reading parts of the articles. They all said the same thing; I was faking my illness to get close to Chad Dylan Cooper! Why would I do that?

I lost it. I broke down, dropping the magazine on the floor and flinging myself onto the sofa, not caring about my half-healed bruises. Tears rolled down my cheeks.

The door opened behind me, but I ignored whoever came in. It was probably Tawni. So this was why everyone was acting weird. Did they all believe the news? Did Chad do this? No he wouldn't have. I cried again, believing myself to be alone because I'd just heard the door shut.

CPOV:

I walked to Sonny's dressing room. I hadn't seen her at lunch and I had to set this right; I didn't believe these paparazzi. I knew better. I'd been the one who held the poor, very sick Sonny in my arms. Hadn't I? But then she'd told me she'd been fine.

I was going to have a go at her! She had been faking, hadn't she? This was just like the time she had bumped into me! What was she playing at?

I didn't know what I was thinking. One second I knew that I was right to believe Sonny because she really had been sick and the next second I had convinced myself she was faking.

I arrived at her door and rapped my knuckles against the wood harshly. No answer. I listened. Crying? What? Blondie was in the cafeteria so I knew it wasn't her in here.

"Sonny?" I called. No answer. I opened the door.

There she was on the leopard print sofa, sobbing. What should I do? Leave? Her crying had quietened as she became aware of company. I stood, undecided for a minute or two and then closed the door. She didn't look round, just began crying again, believing herself to be alone.

I walked over to her; she didn't notice my approach. There was a magazine on the floor and it was her big brown eyes that smiled up at me from the cover; Tween Weekly.

"Sonny?" I asked softly and placed my hand on her back. Electricity shot through me, but I ignored it.

She whipped around, looking embarrassed. Her make-up was streaked and her face was covered in tears. Her nose was a little red, as were her eyes. Her cute little lips that were usually smiling were slightly swollen.

"Chad." She whispered. My heart broke. I couldn't hurt her. I couldn't stand to see her hurt. I sat on the edge of the sofa and offered her a gentle, tentative smile.

"Oh, Chad." She sobbed and flung herself onto my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her protectively.

"What's the matter Sonny?" I asked, gently.

"Haven't, hic, you s-seen the n-n-news?" She asked and broke into fresh tears.

"Yes I have." I pulled her away from my shoulder and waited for her eyes to meet mine, but she looked away, embarrassed. Tears continued to role down her cheeks. "Look at me." I whispered.

She looked up and her soft, brown gaze met mine and the electricity multiplied tenfold. My breath caught at how beautiful she was and how fragile she was when she was hurt. She was vulnerable.

"I don't believe a word the news has said. You weren't faking. I was the one you collapsed on, remember?" I asked. And I believed every word I spoke. I wasn't angry. She really was ill. I should've known; Marshall, my dad. They had all known that there was something wrong and what it was as well. I should have trusted her. I smiled at her, determined to make up for my behaviour despite her not knowning that I was going to blame her when I first came in.

She looked into my eyes and gradually a small smile spread across her face.

"There." I said and wiped away a few remaining tears from her face. Her cheeks were soft and delicate.

"Thanks," She whispered and stared at me. I stared back into those big brown eyes and lost myself. The connection was only broken when she buried herself in my shoulder again and hugged me close to her. I hugged her back, marvelling at what this girl could do to me.

SPOV:

I couldn't help it. I was a hugger and I was hurt and I needed comfort. I hugged Chad Dylan Cooper. I clung to his shirt, breathing in his smell. His arms wrapped around me and we sat like that for a very long time.

I pulled back again and gazed into his amazing blue eyes. I took in his perfect face and his beautiful blonde hair. **[How it was before he cut it because I preferred it that way!]**

Unconsciously I leaned towards him. My gaze was no longer tear filled. It was steady. He leaned towards me too. It was like we were magnets, being pulled towards each other. There was electricity coursing through my body. I bit my lip, nervous.

"You shouldn't do that you know." Chad said, conversationally as if this were a normal conversation. He raised a finger to my lips and I stopped biting it. He smiled and leaned towards me.

Then the door opened.

"Sonny? Chad?" Oh dear.

**Who ruined their moment? The paparazzi? Someone from Mackenzie Falls? A Random? Who? Okay, who else thought this was really sweet and cute and loved it as much as I loved writing it? I've got a surprise for you all next chapter! Review, please, seeing as I put tonnes of effort into this chapter! I reply to every review I get! :)**


	14. Chapter 14 What just happened?

**Hey there. Do we know what day it is? Friday! So I'm updating! :D Thank you for the reviews. I know it's been killing you, but here's the chapter. So I'll get on with it…**

**Disclaimer: I didn't get SWAC for Christmas or new years, so maybe for Valentine's Day?**

**Chapter 14 – What just happened?**

Previously…

"You shouldn't do that you know." Chad said, conversationally as if this were a normal conversation. He raised a finger to my lips and I stopped biting it. He smiled and leaned towards me.

Then the door opened.

"Sonny? Chad?" Oh dear.

Back to the present...

TPOV:

What? What just happened? What did I just walk in on? Why does Sonny look like she's been crying? Well okay, that one's obvious after the magazine. Why's Chad even here? Why am I so pretty? No wait, focus Tawni…Sonny and Chad? Could this be the beginning of … Channy?

"What's going on here?" I demanded and flipped my hair for emphasis.

"Hey, Tawni. Nice to see you!" Sonny tried covering it up, whatever "it" was.

"No go sister. Spill. Why…" I started.

"I've got a why for you … why didn't you, any of you, warn me about, about…THIS!" Sonny asked grabbing the magazine off the floor. Okay, she was trying diversion tactics.

"No way. You first. I asked first!" I argued childishly, but I did ask first!

"Fine, I was upset about…well you know what...and Chad must've heard me crying and he…"

"Came to comfort her, like you should've been doing if you weren't mirror obsessed!" Chad saved Sonny from having to answer. Mirror obsessed? Me? As if!

"Pur-lease, Chad. You spend just as much time looking in the mirror as I do!" I retorted. Damn, Tawni, don't argue. Focus.

"Yeah, well, I have fans to look good for, unlike some people!" Chad snapped back. Oh, he SO just overstepped the mark.

"At least our show brings joy to our viewers, not making them cry in dispair!"

"Hah! At least our show has viewers!" What? Did he just say…?

"Oh, it's on Pooper!" You know shit is about to go down in Tawni Town when I take off my earrings!

"Guys! Stop it! Shut up!" Sonny demanded, but neither I nor Chad took any notice. We just continued seizing each other up.

"STOP!" Sonny screamed. That got my attention. Apparently it got Chad's too because he sat down next to her again and put his palm on her back.

"Finally!" Sonny exclaimed and sighed. "Now, Tawni, why didn't you tell me about this?"

"I, err, thought it would be better for you to get well again first?" It sounded like a question, but I meant it. And I was serious. This was one small occasion when Tawni Hart cared!

"Aww. Tawn, really?" Sonny got up and walked over to me. We hugged and it actually felt nice. I decided that as Sonny was my new BFF she ought to be left alone with her…what? Her, friend? Ew! Friends with Pooper!

"Really." I said, releasing her. "I'm just going to go – I left Nico and Grady in the cafeteria ON THEIR OWN!" I warned. I hadn't really, I just needed a cover to leave my friend alone with her... friend? That's was going to take some getting used to.

"Oh dear. Those boys could've done anything by now. Remember the time when they drank straight from the frozen yoghurt machine?" Sonny asked, smiling.

"Yep. Anyway, we'll… talk later!" And with a last threatening glare at Pooper, I left. He'd better not hurt her, that's all I could say. I'd warn him about that sometime when we were alone.

SPOV:

Few! At least Tawni was gone. We'd talk later. I wasn't going to look forward to that! Ah well. I couldn't raise my gaze to Chad. I was embarrassed. Before all of this we'd barely been friends and now…who knew what we were?

"Sonny?" Chad asked. I raised my gaze tentatively, but it didn't get higher than his collar and not just because his muscles were enphasized by his shirt either.

Chad sighed. Then he reached out a finger, slowly and stopped me biting my lip again; I really had to stop doing that!

"I ought to be at rehearsal." Chad sighed again.

"Oh, okay." I didn't really want him to go just yet.

"I'll see you later, I promise." It was as if he could read my mind.

"Fine." I mumbled out of habit.

"Fine." He returned. I smiled a little.

"Good." I continued the routine.

"Good." He smiled too.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"So are we good, Chad?" I asked, smiling sweetly up at him.

"Oh, Miss Munroe, we are so good!" He replied.

It was my turn to sigh. I mumbled a "good," but I doubt he even heard. He was gazing steadily at me. His eyes sparkled for a moment and then, Chad then took me by surprise.

I felt his lips, soft and gentle on my cheek for the tiniest amount of time possible. It was like being kissed by a butterfly. The place where his lips had touched burned and I raised my head to question him with my eyes, but he was already at the door.

"Bye, Sonny." He said and smiled briefly before leaving. I mumbled my goodbye and I doubt he even heard me. I sat down again, not aware of having stood up in the first place. I was completely dazed. My fingers touched the place where a moment ago his lips had been. Was this sympathy? What just happened?

CPOV:

I left her dressing room, quickly. Did I just kiss her? I hadn't planned it or anything. It just happened. It had been so awkward with Tawni bursting in. I should have waited. I walked back to the Mac Falls set in a daze. Oh God! What did I just do? Was she happy about it? Was she upset? I was loosing it! What just happened?

**Okay, guys. How did we like that chapter? Channy are beginning to get together. *Squeals* so, review! How did I do? Do you think Chad was right to kiss her there? Is this story any good? Review! xxx**


	15. AN Apology IMPORTANT

**AN - SORRY GUYS! :(**

**Hello guys. **

**I'm really distraught here. I'm sorry to tell you that it will be a while before I update. **

**I'm sure you want to know some reasons for this inexcusible behaviour. Here they are:**

***I've got an overload of school work at the moment. My life's really busy right now.**

***A more valid reason is my memory stick. Let me explain. I had massive inspiration and had written up to chapter 25 of this story. I was really pleased. It was really good. All it needed was checking and then I could publish it all. However, my memory stick is ABSOLUTE rubbish. Some of you may remember in my AN a while ago it lost some files: only a few but it lost some files. Now it decided to destroy me and it lost all the files for this story.**

**I'm hoping to limit the lack of update to one week but my memory stick lost so many files and I've got school work to do. ..**

**I need to rewrite the chapters of this story, at least in part, while I remember.**

**And before you ask, yes I did back all of this up. I have the files on fanfiction, which I can still use, but only two of the future chapters were on here. It deleted all my files and back ups else where. Everyone of them. I'm just lucky it didn't delete my 17 pages of work on the "Rime of the Ancient Mariner" or the twenty pages of notes on "Great Expectations." I would have been murdered by my teachers by now!**

**I may update the two remaining future chapters I have in a few days, just so you guys don't get bored of this story not updating!**

**Sorry, guys! :(**

**Hermione. x**


	16. AN THANK YOU

**You'll be pleased to know I can remember most of what was lost and have already done chapter summaries to remind me as I write.**

**Seeing as I'm now miserable (though not so much as before) and you're probably a little miffed too, I'd like to take this chance to thank all my reviewers. Don't worry, as soon as I'm done _I'll be back to restoring the story_! Everyone who reviewed the first 14 chapters is on here so find your name and read the others while you're at it, please!**

**Here we go:**

**1. Firstly, my first ever reviewer and now my most loyal reviewer: LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate**

**2. TVDTSCHANNY: Soory I won't be reading your work this weekend after all. Thanks for your reviews. Guys! Check out TVDTSCHAANY's work, please!**

**3. Battlefield: You're my brother and you're annoying, but I love you! Thanks for your support and thanks for trying to restore the files for this story! Guys you should really appreciate his efforts!**

**4. SkyVanAlen12: Thanks for your support. I hope you didn't scream and wake everyone up - they'll all be mad at me by now! :S**

**5. DayDreamer733: I will keep writing, don't you worry! Like a little thing like this will stop me!**

**6. It'sLittleMe: I'm glad you think my work's good and I'll be updating soon.**

**7. LexiTaylor: Thanks for your review and in one of the future chapters there's more sweet texting, or there will be when I rewrite it! P.S. I love your display picture! :)**

**8. fruityloop156: You're welcome. Don't worry, I'll update again soon (I hope).**

**9. Channylover26: Thanks. I've never thought of my work as amazing, but thanks for that. I hope that you'll enjoy some of the later chapters.**

**10. N-Tashu: You've had two replies to one review - aren't you special? I'm sorry you're the latest reviewer to start reading this story because you've only just joined me and now it's all on pause, but don't worry, there IS MORE!**

**Thanks to all the anonymous readers! There's over 1000 of you now! That makes me really happy.**

**I was planning on doing a thank you chapter at some point anyway, so you're just getting it now. I'm really glad you all love the story.**

**After looking at it, the recovery may even be faster than hoped. *PARTY* I'm really looking forward to the good news day when I post chapter 17 - the next one that isn't lost. Maybe we could throw a party?**

**Thanks for all your support and hopefully I'll have more reviewers once the story gets started again: Now back to writing - _I've banned myself from TV (including SWAC), schoolwork (only until the teachers kill me) and I've chained myself to my desk, just for you guys: you're what has kept me going! _I'll be backing my work up to five different sources and maybe even the school network too if I can form now on! I won't let you down again!**

**_THANK YOU!_**

**xxx**


	17. Chapter 15 Shocks secrets and sleepovers

**Hello my readers. Thanks for your reviews. I'm glad you're enjoying the story – really! When I first started writing this I didn't expect anyone to show interest! So thank you all. This is one of the chapters that was saved so I'm updating. Still continuing to write the story. Nearly back to where I was. Okay, to the story! Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC and I equally do not own Harry Potter, Twilight or anything else, really. Man, I think I need to see a councillor!**

Chapter 15 –shocks, secrets and sleepovers

SPOV:

I was still dazed when I walked into rehearsal thirty minutes later; I was late. Shoot! Marshal was looking around frantically, running his hands through his hair. He loosened his tie. He spotted me and came over.

"Everything okay, Sonny?" He asked, concerned. He had really become a father figure to me like he was to the rest of the cast.

"Yeah, sorry I'm late, Marshal. I lost track of time." In this I wasn't completely truthful. I had lost track of time, but I wasn't exactly okay. I was … with my head in the clouds. I was ecstatic. Maybe Chad did like me after all. He could be really sweet, after all. He'd shown that side of him more and more recently.

"Well, Sonny, if you'd like to go get ready for the Gnome sketch. We're doing Sicky Vicky after that and then the baby sketch. You look kind of zoned out. You sure you're okay, kiddo?" He asked because of my lack of attention.

"Yeah, I'm fine. The baby sketch?" I asked uncertainly.

"Oh, of course, sorry Sonny. It's this new sketch we're doing. Here's the script. We're having Taylor to guest star." Marshal explained.

"Mmm." I agreed, my head focused on the script.

"Did you hear what I said? Sonny? Because even Tawni screamed when I told her." Marshal said wearily.

"Told her what, exactly?"

"About the new guest star." He covered his ears and then mouthed the words TAYLOR LAUTNER. Oh my Chad! Oh dear did I really just think that. Note to self, don't tell Chad and inflate his only-just-started-to-deflate-head. I screamed, as Marshal predicted.

"Well, you're obviously okay again. I'm going to go get some aspirin before the Gnome sketch starts. Inevitably were running late again." He turned and walked in the general direction of his office.

"Sonny!" Tawni called.

"Hey, Tawn." I was still a little embarrassed about earlier, but at least Nico and Grady were following her, meaning we couldn't talk just yet, hopefully.

"Hey. So, what do you think of the new guest star?" She asked beaming.

"Brilliant!" I enthused. "When is he going to be here to rehearse?" I asked, already looking around for some sign that he was already here.

"He's going to be here tomorrow. Do you know who else is guest starring?" She asked, bouncing with excitement.

"Who?" I asked.

"Daniel Radcliffe." She squealed and I joined in.

"Enough with the screaming!" Nico groaned.

"OMG! Really? Two stars in one week?"

"Yep. It's really going to boost the rating, just before the Tween Choice awards too. They're only a month or so away! It's come round again so fast!"

"This is amazing. We're going to beat Mac Falls. Even if we are loosing all the girls to those two guys." Grady complained, scowling at a group of girls huddled round a poster declaring who would be arriving tomorrow and that they would stay here until Friday.

I wandered off after enthusing some more with Tawni to change. How good can one day be? I was really light-headed from all the excitement and happiness.

We got through the Gnome sketch fine and Sicky Vicky was going well until I started feeling woozy. No one could tell because I was pretending to be sick anyway.

And before I knew it I blacked out.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … …

When I awoke I saw a huddle of people standing over me. My head was in someone's lap. Tawni's face was very close to mine.

"What happened?" I asked groggily. Well this was a shock. I hadn't fainted in a long while.

"You fainted." Grady pointed out the obvious.

"You okay, Sonny?" Dr Cooper said. When did he get here?

"I'm fine. I just think that I haven't eaten enough today or something. I don't think it's a problem." I explained and began to manoeuvre myself into an upright position, but some strong hands pressed on my shoulders, causing me to fall limply back into the person's lap.

"Okay, Sonny. If you're sure. Just stay still a moment and, here, drink this." Dr Cooper handed me a glass full of Soda. I tasted some and realised it was the normal salt and sugar mix used to rebalance your system. It tasted disgusting, but I swallowed it all down, knowing I'd soon feel better.

The strong hands that had held me down wound themselves in my hair, playing with individual strands. I guessed that the person was male, but I couldn't see their face.

"You scared us, Sonny!" Nico reprimanded, sounding like a disappointed father.

"I'm sorry, dad!" I joked. He laughed a little. Grady stood behind him; pale faced and sweaty.

"You okay, Grady?" I asked.

"Yeah, I just don't feel so good, but you're more important right now – you're the one who fainted." He explained.

"I suggest we all go to the prop house and relax for a while. You guys may be overworked." Marshal suggested.

The person whose lap I was in helped to pull me to my feet. I turned to thank them and found myself face-to-face with no other than Dr Cooper's son.

"Thanks." I muttered, hiding my embarrassment. Why did he always find me ill or crying?

"S'okay." He mumbled.

We all headed to the prop house and assembled ourselves on the sofa and some deck chairs; the Mac Falls cast had joined us. It appeared they didn't mind bonding a little when they could gossip about the stars expected tomorrow.

Mr Condor arrived. He inquired about my health and I assured him I was fine. That was really nice of him to be concerned, but I guess he was worried that one of his shows would have to go without one of their stars for another week, which would affect the ratings.

He suggested a sleepover to help the casts bond, rather than separating us at a time when we were beginning to get along. It didn't sound so bad, until Tawni declared that this would undoubtedly mean makeovers. Collective groan.

"Boys too!" She added, causing the girls to giggle at the terrified looks on the boys faces. We ambushed them all, smearing lipstick and blusher on every piece of bare skin we could. Grady seemed the least resistant. He even let Tawni paint his nails, but that could have been a fear of having his hair straightened if he refused.

We settled down to watch a movie. I was really glad we were all getting along. I had tried for peace many times, but obviously failed. My peace picnic had been a disaster and the camping trip was not much better with them all hunting me down thinking I was Candy-Face.

We had decided to watch Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows as the Mac Falls crew had managed to get a pirate copy; it wasn't even out yet.

We snuggled under a mass of blankets and watched, munching merrily on some popcorn.

"What now?" Trevor asked, once the movie had finished. I checked the clock; 10.30. That was nowhere near late enough to consider sleeping at a sleepover, even if we did all have work the next day.

"Ghost stories?" Suggested Portlyn. We all agreed we'd do that closer to the witching hour: midnight.

"We could play truth or dare?" Suggested Chloe. Everyone agreed and the game began.

"Penelope, truth or dare?" Penelope asked.

"Hmm, truth." We all complained at her choice of the safe option. She was asked what was the most embarrassing moment in her life and the game continued.

We had some pretty spectacular dares for the more daring of the group. There was eat a worm, down a whole bottle of coke in one go, sit topless until it was your turn again (Chad did this one and quite a few of the girls ended up drooling over his 'Chabs,' which admittedly were impressive), and finally there had been my dare where I'd had to read out a page of my diary.

Luckily the page it opened at just described my crush on Taylor Lautner, which every girl understood. If it had been the next page, however, I'd have been in trouble. That page had one of my deepest secrets; I liked TV's Chad Dylan Cooper, rather than hating him as I'd always maintained.

"Okay, it's eleven thirty, who's up for some ghost stories and some shut eye?" Nico asked.

**[A/N I am actually writing this at eleven thirty – I'm going to post it tomorrow, hopefully, which if your reading I must've already done…whatever, on with the story.]**

"Okay." Everyone agreed. This was probably one of his and Grady's attempts to get girls. I wasn't stupid enough to try and stop the scheme.

We snuggled down into some sleeping bags, which Mr Condor had provided, and flicked off the lights.

Nico was up first with a particularly haunting tale. It sent shivers down my spine. Then Chloe told a real-life story she and her friend had experienced when she'd been thrown down the stairs by a malevolent spirit. Everyone scoffed, but I was secretly pretty scared.

Then we switched off the torches and we were plunged into darkness.

**Okay, what'll happen next? Midnight snacks? Nico and Portlyn getting together? Pranks? What do you think? Review and make me smile.**


	18. Chapter 16 Silent shadows

**Hey guys! I've given up with my homework - it's just stressing me out, so I'm uploading and working massively on my story. My brain just isn't working school-wise today because I've already done so much. I had an Oxbridge conference today :) Anyway ... **

**I've had an idea for another story – the summer holidays aren't really that far away (i like to dream) – and I'd like to know what you think. "A Year in the Life of Sonny Munroe." It would be similar to a diary, but with more detail and explanation, kept by Sonny of course. What do you think? Okay, on with the story (sorry for the long message)!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny or any other characters here, but I do own pillow fights! I invented them! :p Maybe not.**

Chapter 16 – Silent Shadows and pillow fights.

SPOV:

Darkness. I'd never really been afraid of the dark, but after those ghost stories…

I'd been lying awake for sometime and the tossing and turning of my friends had slowly died away and been replaced by deep breathing and snoring. I glanced around me, but it was unusually dark.

Something moved. Something close by. I felt my heart rate accelerate. I judged the movement to be behind me, so I slowly turned over. My eyes met another pair of eyes, very close to my own. They were blue, and alarmed.

The eyes blinked and moved backwards a little. A ghostly hand, barely visible in the little light there was, moved up towards my face. A single, long finger pressed against my mouth, signalling me to be quiet. It then pointed behind the black mass that was the body belonging to the eyes.

I shifted a little and raised myself a few centimetres from the ground. I squinted. Movement. There was a relatively tall, thin person moving through the bodies. It was moving away from us, towards the door.

I glanced back to the eyes, which questioned my own. Then I looked up again, catching further movement over the shoulder of my companion. Another shadow passed through the bodies and disappeared through the door. This body was slightly bulkier. I watched for a few moments to ensure the shadows wouldn't return immediately and turned to the confused person that lay in front of me.

"Chad?" I whispered, barely making any sound at all.

"What was it?" He breathed back. I felt his warm breath fan across my face and lost my concentration for a few moments.

"People. They went through the door. Male I think, though the thinner one might have been female." I tried to give the details in as few words at possible, fearing that if the shadows returned they would hear me.

"Where did they come from? Did you see?" He asked, his deeper voice sounding far louder than mine in the quiet. I glanced around at the mass of bodies on the prop house floor. It appeared that the two night-hidden figures and ourselves were the only ones awake.

I slowly shook my head in answer to the whispered question.

I jumped slightly as I felt something touch my hand, but realised it was Chad's hand. I held on to it and squeezed. It was strangely comforting; the human contact.

We lay stock still for a few minutes, which felt like hours. Our breathing gradually slowed and Chad's hand relaxed in mine. My eyes slid closed.

Suddenly Chad's hand gripped mine tightly again. My eyes flew open and our eyes met instantly. A message seemed to flow through the connection. We didn't need words; the shadows were back.

I could hear their approach. One of them was breathing quite heavily compared with the rest of the breaths in the room. They seemed to be making their way towards us.

I cautioned Chad with my eyes and I felt his hand freeze in mine. Suddenly the room felt so much colder than before. I held my breath.

Thump! Muffled cursing followed the sound.

"Would you be careful? You'll wake the lot of them up!" A voice demanded in a hushed tone. The voice was male and came from the thinner shadow.

"Sorry." The second shadow replied.

The shadows continued their progress, occasionally bending over the sleeping forms of our friends. I couldn't tell what the shadows did to them.

Chad and I lay listening. Apparently the shadows were unaware that the two of us lay awake. Chad's face took on a determined look. I frantically shook my head at him, trying at the same time not to move too much and draw attention.

Chad's fingers slipped through mine.

A blinding light shone and I was blind for a few seconds.

When my eyes adjusted the sight I saw was not as horrible as I had thought. In fact, it was pretty funny and relief swept through my body.

The pyjama-clad forms of Nico and Grady stood above me with cream covering their faces. Nico held a pot of cream and Grady a bag of feathers and some honey. I glanced at the nearest of the sleeping figures; Tawni and Portlyn both had cream covering their hands and faces. There was even some cream in Tawni's hair; there would be murder when she woke up.

"Well, err, a sleepovers not complete without a prank?" Nico asked feebly. Grady cowered behind Nico.

"You're right." Chad said, which surprised me. He grabbed the honey and a handful of feathers and began to move towards me. Oh dear. No!

I began to back away, but fell onto the sofa. Chad still came for me.

"Chad, please, no!" I pleaded, but he still came closer and closer with an evil grin on his face. Nico had caught on and had joined him.

"Oh, Sonny. Funny little Sonny." He smiled at me, a glint in his eyes.

"Chad, please. NO!" The last word came out as a scream as he pounced on me. He smothered honey across my pyjama top and then added the feathers. I tried to push him off, but of course he was too strong for me.

Startled squeals rose from various sleeping bags as people realised I wasn't the only victim. The lights went on.

I grabbed the nearest pillow and whacked Chad around the head and gave Nico a smack for good measure.

They each gave a roar of rage and grabbed pillows too.

"Tawni, help!" I squealed as a pile of pillows came down on my head. The sound of my screams became muffled.

"Oh, they're so going to pay. Look what they did to my hair!" Oh, boys; they were going to get it now. In between the pillows I caught a glimpse of Tawni running, her blonde hair streaming behind her and flecks of cream going everywhere and her pink pillow raised above her head.

"Ow, ouch gerroffme!"

I cheered and went back to battle. Before I knew it there were bodies flying everywhere and pillows attacking on all sides. I found myself back-to-back with Chad, who was covered in honey.

"You had to be brave, didn't you?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"If you hadn't confronted them we could've been feigning sleep right now." I laughed as I ducked and a pink pillow – Tawni's or Portlyn's – smacked him round the face.

"Oh, Sonshine, you really shouldn't have laughed!" He said, throwing his weapon aside.

"Ooh! I'm soo scared!" I mocked.

"Good. You should be!" and for the second time that night he pounced, pinning me to the ground.

"What the?" I asked, but then lost the ability to speak as he began tickling me. I tried not to laugh; he'd sense weakness.

"What's the matter? Is Sonny Munroe TICKILISH?" He asked.

I gave in. "Yes, yes-s. S-stop!" I demanded, my body squirming, but still trapped beneath his.

"Magic words, Munroe?" He asked, bending his face nearer to mine. The war raged on around us.

"P-p-please?" I asked, struggling for breath.

He cocked his brow.

"Chad Dylan Cooper is t-the b-best actor of our generat-ation!" I stammered.

"Much better." He purred and stopped tickling me. I gasped for breath. My face was flushed from the battle and lack of breath which was just as well as I would most certainly have blushed once I realised what position we were in.

It appeared he realised too because he got off me and held out a hand for me to hold. I formed a plan. He should have seen this coming.

"Thanks." I said, smiling sweetly and taking his hand. I glanced around for a weapon and spotted one nearby. Then I pulled.

He fell over, just as he had done that time when we played musical chairs and I rolled on top of him and grabbed the purple pillow and began to whack him around the head. We giggled. Well, I giggled. Chad moaned and complained about his hair.

Eventually all the soldiers had fallen to the ground exhausted and out of breath. We looked a real mess. I glanced around at the trashed room.

"We'll have to clean it up tomorrow." Zora said, mirroring my gaze.

I grinned. "It was worth it." I said.

"We'll have to clean it up later today, you mean? It's two am!" Trevor stated and we all checked the clock, which had a lone feather stuck to it.

"Well, I'm going to hit the sack!" Nico said and yawned widely. In a half-hearted attempt I threw a pillow at him and complained that it was his fault we were all up anyway.

We all settled into our honey and cream covered sleeping bags and turned out the lights.

**Well guys how did we enjoy that chapter? It was a lot of fun to write! Please review; it makes the effort all worthwhile! And please tell me what you thought of my story idea at the top! I'd love your opinions! xxx**


	19. Chapter 17 Caught in the act

**Hello guys, well this is the first chapter rewritten since it was all lost; the last two were only edited because they were the only two that were saved on fan fiction. I'm getting a new memory stick, hopefully. Ah, well, let's not dwell on the unhappy past: on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC. But I own Daniel Radcliffe - he's locked in my closet! Shhh!**

Chapter 17 –Caught in the act** (not what you think ;))**

SPOV:

I awoke to the sun streaming through the window. As I lay there, enjoying the warmth on my skin I became aware that there was a weight on my waist. An arm. A muscled, perfectly tanned and toned male arm. The fine hairs on it were blond and glinted gold in the sunlight. I think I knew who this was. I smiled.

I rolled over slowly and gently so I wouldn't wake him up if he was asleep. When I eventually came face to face with him, like I had last night, he was smirking, but his eyes were closed. He was asleep. The face relaxed into a pout. He was so unbelievably adorable.

I took the chance to study him in detail without some bigheaded, conceited comment. His golden hair had lighter tints and honey coloured tints, but that could have been the actual honey from last night's or this morning's fight. He had long eyelashes, which were a darkish blond-brown. He had a few smatterings of pale freckles. His skin was smooth except for the rough stubble on his chin. His nose was long and straight. His jaw was strong, almost defiant.

My eyes wandered lower, to the arm around my waist. As I had seen earlier it was strong. My eyes followed the arm upwards. His shoulder muscles were well developed and I could see that even through the blue shirt he was wearing. The shirt clung to him tightly and emphasised his chest muscles.

CPOV:

I had been awake for a while and was slowly drifting back to sleep when the warm, soft body beneath my arms shifted slightly. She rolled over and I closed my eyes, wiping the smirk off my face.

I left it what I thought was a safe amount of time and opened my eyes. I wandered if she was awake. She was. She was gazing at my toned chest. I silently gloated and glanced at her eyes just as her eyes flicked up to mine. I smirked, not minding that I was caught.

"Like what you see, Munroe?" I asked, still smirking.

"No!" She said quickly. Too quickly. Her denial was nearly as good as a confession. I smirked some more.

"Well, well, well, Monroe. I knew you couldn't resist me." I gloated, actually happy that she couldn't resist me.

"Yeah, well…" she struggled for a counter argument. "Whose arm is around whose waist, Cooper?" She asked, grinning at her counter.

I was caught and I knew it. There was no denying it and I didn't feel like moving my arm just yet.

"You have a point. Well played, Munroe." I grinned. She raised her eyebrows.

We gazed at each other, each lost in the other's eyes. My mouth was suddenly dry and I licked my lips. Sonny's eyes darted down to watch the movement. I raised one eyebrow and she mirrored me. I tipped my head to one side and she mirrored that too. Slowly I lent in. Her lips were so close and I could feel her warm breath on my face. I noticed when her breath caught when she realised what I was doing.

Slowly, I brought my lips to hers. Her warm, slightly honey flavoured lips were on mine for the first time and it felt so damn good. I pulled away and smiled at her. She was clearly shocked, but she didn't look angry or unhappy.

She glanced over my shoulder and blanched. I whipped around and came face to feet with another person. I jumped up and glanced around, immediately realising the strangeness of the situation.

Before me stood Taylor Lautner and behind him was another figure who I had never met, unlike Taylor, but I recognised him anyway; Daniel Radcliffe.

"Hey, Chad." Taylor said, smirking.

"Hey, Tay. Who's the friend?" I asked, pretending not to recognise him without the glasses and the scar.

"Err…Daniel Radcliffe, mate. Do you need your eyes checking?" Taylor teased. Taylor was still just as funny as he had been when we had done a movie together last year. I chuckled.

"Right. Yep, I'll be going to the optometrist any day now." I mocked.

"Good."

SPOV:

This must be the only time in my life I would not be glad to see the two huge stars in the prop house. I'd never thought this day would arrive. I'd never thought I'd get to meet either of them, but this was never how I pictured it.

I was covered in honey and cream. My hair was a mess and so was Chad's. The room was a mess and our co-stars were sleeping around us, oblivious to the scene that was going on around them.

"Well, Taylor. Looks like we missed a great night." Daniel said. Daniel freaking Radcliffe! Oh My Chad. I've got to stop saying that! I thought angrily and blushed.

"Haha. It does, doesn't it?" Taylor replied.

"Rather." Dan said. I noticed his accent was unmistakably British.

I got to my feet, using Chad to shield me from view, but it didn't work.

"Whose the little lady friend, Chad? It isn't THE Sonny Munroe, is it?" Taylor asked. He put a lot of emphasis on my name, which was odd, but not as odd as Chad's hushed reply.

"Shut up!" Chad had said. Why?

I was confused, but decided to go get myself cleaned up.

"Well, I'll err, just be going now, then." I said and rushed out of the room before anyone could say anything. I rushed to the showers that were on set to let the warm water do its work and calm me down. First I glanced in the mirror. I was a mess. My hair was sticking up in every direction and there were sticky, honey handprints from Chad's and mine tickle war. One particularly visible handprint was on my waist. Figures.

**Well. There it is. We can party now because I said we would. I've written a few chapters ahead so all the next chapter needs is checking so REVIEW if you want it out soon! xx**


	20. Chapter 18 clean up duty

**Welcome back. I've been hard at work so I can keep a few chapters ahead. None of the work has gone missing again thus far, so hopefully this story is back on track! Talking of which, here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing – not even the computer I'm writing this on!**

Chapter 18 – Clean up duty.

CPOV:

Sonny had rushed out of the room before I could say anything, so here I was with two stars, nearly as good and as loved as me and a room of sleeping cast mates. Not to mention the room looked like a feather, honey and cream bomb had exploded.

"Well." I said.

"This is awkward." Dan put in.

"How about we help you clean up?" Taylor suggested.

"I don't think Sonny would appreciate her guests being put to work! Why don't you go wait in her dressing room and I'll clean up?" I suggested.

"No way! We'll help." Taylor said.

So we got to work. It was amazing the places some of the feathers had got to. There were tonnes of them in the photo booth, which I cleared out, pretending the Rat didn't exist. Who knew? Perhaps it had died and gone to Ratty heaven since the time I had selfishly tried to take over the prop house.

"So, you and Sonny finally got together, then?" Taylor asked. He knew because of the film last year. I'd talked non-stop about Sonny. I'd actually spent two hours talking about just her hair! The poor guy was bored stupid. I was a little obvious then, but Taylor and I were great friends and shared everything.

I'd had the little flickering of jealousy when Sonny had left the room because Dan had watched one particular part of her anatomy as it left the room. As such, I bended the truth a little in my reply.

"Yes." I said. "She's off limits now!" I added, particularly directing this at Dan.

Dan had the grace to avoid my gaze for the next few minutes.

We cleaned for about half an hour and the room looked respectable again.

"Okay, I'm going to go clean myself up a little. You two can wait in Sonny's dressing room." I said. I was looking forward to a nice hot shower to calm me down.

I left them at her door and hurried off to my private bathroom. After I'd got myself looking fabulous again, I went back to the prop house. Most of the sleeping bags were empty, but Nico and Portlyn were cuddled up together, asleep. I snapped a picture on my phone for persuading Portlyn, at least, to accept Sonny and me.

I hurried to Sonny's dressing room, figuring that would be where she would be. I was right. She, Dan and Taylor were in there. Her hair was damp and her face was flushed and she looked unbelievably adorable.

She turned and smiled when she caught me looking at her. Inevitably she blushed even more, the pinkish tinge becoming closer to beetroot red.

"Hey guys." I said and threw my arm around Sonny's shoulder.

"Hey." They all said back. Sonny seemed pleased by my display of affection, but puzzled. I gave her a smile.

I offered, mainly to get rid of Dan, to show the two where Marshal's office was, which was what they had been looking for when they found us this morning.

I returned to Sonny's dressing room and found her sitting at her desk. Luckily there was no mirror or it would have spoiled the plan that was quickly forming in my head.

I crept up behind the unsuspecting girl and placed my hands over her eyes and kissed the top of her head.

"Chad?" She asked.

"Hello." I said, miffed that she knew it was me. "How'd you know?" She blushed in response.

"Come on, Sonny. Spill!" I demanded and started tickling her.

"Your smell." She said, laughing. I stopped tickling her.

"My smell?"

"Your cologne." She clarified.

"Ah. You like?" I asked her. She nodded as her blush grew again. It appeared she spent a lot of her time around me blushing.

I smiled and pulled her up off her chair and sat down in her place. I pulled her down onto my lap. She snuggled into my chest, but then immediately shot up, apologising.

"What?" I asked her.

"My hair's wet." She complained.

"I don't mind!" I exclaimed but she shook her head at me. "Get over here!" I complained and opened my arms wide. She looked for a moment and then settled herself again.

"So."

"So."

"So, why all the affection all of a sudden?" She asked.

"What? Does it bother you?" I asked, worried.

"No." She admitted and bit her lip.

"You've got to stop doing that." I told her as I used my finger to free her lip.

"Don't change the subject!" She scolded. I sighed.

"Fine. I err like you and err so does Dan."

"_Dan _likes _me_?" Why was that so hard for her to believe?

"Yes." I admitted grudgingly.

"Jealous?" She asked.

"No." I replied, but on the inside I was burning with jealousy at the thought that she might choose Dan over me. Jealous? Yes.

"Chad."

"Sonny."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

I sighed and smiled at her.

"Sonny Munroe. I l-" I was interrupted by the sound of Marshal's voice.

"Could Sonny Munroe please report to set three? Thank you."

"Crap. I really ought to be at rehearsal! Sorry Chad." She said, jumping off my lap.

"Okay. Bye." I said, downcast.

"Chad?" She said.

"Yeah?"

"I like you too." And with that she was gone.

**AWW. Sonny and Chad, sitting in a tree… so how are we liking the story? This isn't exactly as it was, but I think bits of it are better than they were and others are not so good. Anyway. Tell me what you think. REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 19 Random rehearsals and texts

**We're onto chapter nineteen now! Wow, I write a lot! Anyway, I'm sure you're all desperate, or maybe not, for this next chapter. Shout out to a lovely reviewer called It'sLittleMe because YOU are officially AWESOME! :) xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC.**

Chapter 19 – Random rehearsals and texts

SPOV:

Rehearsals for the biggest SO Random! episode in all its history were keeping me very busy. I hadn't seen Chad since my little confession. I wondered if he thought that I hadn't meant it and that I was avoiding him. I hoped not.

"Sonny." Tawni called.

I wandered over to her. She was standing by Taylor Lautner. She had followed him around like a lost puppy yesterday after she woke up and all of today so far. Zora. Being a major Harry Potter fan had done pretty much the same with Daniel. Of course we'd all got autographs. Mine from those two were now on my desk at home along with the one from Chad from when he was apologising for stealing the prop house. Chad's was in the middle.

"What?" I asked Tawni. I was a little put out that she kept drooling instead of rehearsing.

"We're going to rehearse the baby sketch next. I'm soo excited!" She squealed.

"I wonder why?" I answered sarcastically. The baby sketch was the one with Taylor in, of course.

"Because Taylor's in it, silly!" She reprimanded and walked off as Taylor went on the move again. I stared after her open mouthed. I rolled my eyes. Rehearsals were tiring.

My phone mooed and I opened it. I switched it to silent after a glare from Marshal and then read the text.

"Hey, Sonshine. Haven't seen you in a while. xx" Chad said.

"Hello. I know. Rehearsals are so annoying. Tawni is drooling over your friend! I'm so tired. xx" I texted back.

Buzz.

"Aww. Sonshine! Do you want me to come get rid of him? xx"

"Nope. I'm okay. Just tired from all the rehearsals so I'm cranky. How are you? Xx"

Buzz.

"I'm okay. Missing you though. If you're stressed do you want me to come give you a massage? ;) xx" He replied.

";) I'm okay. Don't you ever do any rehearsals? xx" I asked, wondering how he could have so much free time to offer to come here every few seconds. I went to rehearse the baby sketch and got changed into my next costume. I checked my phone again. I had two messages from him.

"You're more important! Xx" The first one read.

"Hey, where'd you go? :( xx" He had asked ten minutes later.

"Hey. Sorry, I had to pretend to be a baby for a few minutes – sketch." I explained and then added, "Thanks, you can be really sweet, you know. Xx"

Buzz.

"Yay! You're back! :) I know, I'm just amazing! Xx" I giggled, then sighed.

"You just ruined it! :( xx" I replied.

A few seconds later the phone buzzed again.

"It's why you love me though! Xx" He said. I began to tap my reply, but was called to do more rehearsing.

Z (Zora) POV:

I had been watching the two suspects carefully. First of all I had watched Sonny. She was smiling and giggling at her phone like a schoolgirl every few minutes. It had been buzzing at regular intervals. I had a pretty fair idea who was on the other end of the phone; I had been expecting it for some time.

I crawled through the ventilation system over to the Mackenzie Falls set. I quickly located Chad's dressing room and found him within the chamber. He also held a phone, which must have been his phone. He rapidly touched the screen. Of course he would have the latest technology: a touch screen phone.

I manoeuvred myself so that I could read the screen. A message from Sonny appeared and I concluded that she must have finished rehearsing the Sicky Vicky sketch, since that had been where she was headed when I had vacated her area earlier. I knew I would be wanted for rehearsals soon so I quickly glanced at the screen.

"I love you? Really Chad, really? You are so full of yourself, but you're right; it is one of the things I like about you, when it doesn't annoy me like hell. xx"

I pondered the meaning of this message. Chad and Sonny were undoubtedly romantically involved. They were not yet "Dating" to my knowledge, but I knew the event would come to pass soon.

As I crawled back to my own set, I pondered over what my feelings would be should they get together. Sonny would be happy, which would be a positive. However, Chad would be in my presence more often, which would undoubtedly be a downside. I puzzled and pondered as I crawled.

**Well, guys? How did we like a Zora point of view? I tried to sophisticate my language in order to display her character more – how did I do? Review! You know you want to because you love me! :D xx**


	22. Chapter 20 So Random! special

**Welcome to my imagination. Current section: Sonny with a Chance at Life! Hehe. I'm going all sci-fi on you! Well I'm typing away so here's chapter 20!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own SWAC**

Chapter 20 – So Random Special

Narrator POV:

"Welcome everybody to a spectacular, original episode, which is undoubtedly our best yet. Are you ready to get SO RANDOM?" Marshall Pike shouted the last two words as the crowd began to cheer like crazy. This would undoubtedly be a fantastic episode, he thought.

Sonny Munroe, Nico Harris, Zora Lancaster and Grady Mitchell appeared on the set. It was the gnome sketch. The audience laughed at the foursome's humour. Zora carried the gnome off stage at the end.

Behind the curtains the cast rapidly changed, except for those who had not been in the last sketch. The baby sketch was up next.

The audience screamed at the appearance of Taylor Lautner. One of the technicians, in charge of recording the rating changes, was stunned as the ratings suddenly shot through the roof.

On stage Nico was crying like a baby and the audience were crying with mirth. Marshal and the technician celebrated the increase in ratings, while the actors did their best on stage.

Next up was the Gassie sketch and so the dog was fetched shortly before the sketch ended. The cast hurried off to get changed while the commercials ran. Sonny Munroe hurried up to the dog and gave him a pet before rushing out onto the stage. The curtains opened.

The cast assembled and followed through the routine. In the audience The Chad Dylan Cooper sat watching the show. He had always watched the show since Sonny had first appeared on it. Since then it had been much better and as such, much more popular. Daniel Radcliffe appeared on stage with one of Gassie's playmates and the crowd around Chad went crazy.

The show ended and many of the audience wished the show could have lasted longer. The complained as they filed out, but were excited when greeted by the cast and the two guest stars. They rushed to get autographs and by the end of it all the crowd were exhausted and so were the cast.

The entire cast celebrated afterwards at a local pub and Zora, being too young for alcohol, had coca cola and juice. Luckily nobody got drunk. Halfway through the cast were joined by Chad, who sat down by Sonny and congratulated her on her great performance. Another half hour later, Marshall rushed into the pub to announce that the fan page had been going crazy since the start of the show. Everyone fell into fresh celebrations.

The night ended with everyone in good spirits.

**Well, this was kind of a filler chapter and to give Channy a bit of a break. Review.**


	23. Chapter 21 Locked in

**Hello everyone! I love you all so much and a big thank you to all of my reviewers! Two updates in one day :) On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :(**

Chapter 21 – Locked in

CPOV:

I was in my dressing room, looking in my mirror, which had become a very rare, well more rare, thing since Sonny and I became…what? Friends? No we were more than that. So what were we? I needed to pluck up the courage and ask her out properly so she was mine and mine alone.

In the mirror I caught a glimpse of some mahogany curls bouncing through my door.

"Hello, Sonshine!" I greeted her.

"Aw, you ruined the surprise!" She pouted and she was so unbelievably cute I had to get up and cuddle my special lady.

"So, what do you want to do this evening?"

"I was thinking we could just hang out here today or at my apartment again. Not everyone's gone home yet, why don't we go see who's over at the prop house?" She suggested. I agreed and we headed over there. As we walked I contemplated that even in the last week our two casts had gotten closer.

Mayhem was what was going on in Sonny's dressing room at least. As we passed the room on our way to the prop house screaming echoed from within. We paused and then carefully made our way inside.

Tawni was systematically making a mess. **(yes I know that's an oxymoron, but it's supposed to be!)**

"Tawni, what are you-?" Sonny started, but cowered when Tawni ran at her.

"Where is it?" Tawni screamed. Never had I seen Tawni so crazy.

"Where's what?"

"My lip gloss." She said, realising that Sonny was innocent. She glared at me for a second and then shook her head.

"Sorry." She muttered and then went back to destroying the room.

We decided to leave her to it. We heard Zora cursing Tawni in the vents, but left her to that as well. We headed to the prop house.

There we found Nico and Grady with the said lip gloss.

"Oh. My. Chad!" Sonny let out and I grinned. She grinned sheepishly at me before turning back to the boys. "What have you done?" She demanded.

"Errr…" Nico and Grady ran around the corner and hid.

"Let's just leave before Tawni comes and charges us with being accessories to a crime." I joked, but Sonny nodded seriously and we headed back the way we had come. Soon we heard running footsteps behind us. I turned and quickly pulled Sonny out of the way. We fell through a doorway.

Nico and Grady came thundering past the door and slammed it shut as they passed. Seconds later we heard heels running on carpet and Tawni's screams of anger.

Slowly I got to my feet and tried the door, which didn't budge. Crap. We're locked in!

SPOV:

We'd been in the janitors closet for about an hour. I had tried calling Tawni, Nico and Grady, but none of them were picking up. Mum was at work and Marshall's phone was switched off, meaning he was probably with his new lady friend.

Chad had tried his cast, but he knew they had all gone to the cinema together and as a result their phones were switched off too.

At the beginning we had tried yelling and pounding on the door, but now we were too tired. Eventually I must have fallen asleep.

Later I awoke with my head tucked under Chad's chin and my back pressed against his chest. He was always significantly taller than me. Chad murmured something in his sleep. My name. I distinguished my name and a shock wave went through me.

He mumbled my name once more and then slept on. I checked my phone. We had been asleep for about an hour. It was now seven at night. I needed to take a tablet soon and so I started panicking again.

I looked down at Chad and I was calmed again. His sleeping form was tranquil and relaxed.

I bent down again and kissed his forehead, then his nose and then his lips. He stirred.

"I should have you wake me up more often." He mumbled. I giggled like the little schoolgirl I was.

"We've been asleep about an hour; it's seven."

He was about to reply, but then we both heard footsteps coming our way. We reached the door and pounded on it.

It flung open and we charged out, unwilling to stay there a moment longer.

"Thanks." I whispered to our rescuer.

I looked up and saw that our rescuer was none other than Tawni.

"Why were you and Chad in a janitor's closet banging on the door and now you're out of breath?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"What?" Then comprehension hit me. I pulled a face at what it must have looked like. "Oh, come on Tawni. Really?" I asked, but she seemed contented that we hadn't been up to anything. I explained anyway. "We got trapped in there when Nico and Grady were running from you. Where are they anyway?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, they've been punished." She smirked. Just the Nico and Grady came around the corner, looking sorrowful and trying to wipe make-up off their faces. Chad began to take out his phone, but Tawni stopped him. "No need. I've already got some." They both grinned.

"Good job." Chad praised.

"Thanks." Tawni said a flipped her hair.

Eventually we all decided to go home. It was dark and cool outside and Chad gave me his jacket to keep me warm.

He dropped me home and just as I was about to leave he said, "Come to my place tomorrow, four o'clock. My sister wants to see you again! You can meet my parents, too." And he drove off, undoubtedly he was planning something.

I was immediately apprehensive, but I also looked forward to seeing Selena again. Undoubtedly tomorrow would be a Big Day!

**Well. There we go. What's Chad planning? Yay, Selena's back! Review!**


	24. Chapter 22 Welcome home

**Hello everyone. Life's back to normal now, at last. I've had so much to do: school trips, social life, homework, and an Oxbridge conference. It's just been crazy. But everything's calm for the moment so here's Chapter 22! I hate to blow my own trumpet, but this is one of my most amazing chapters yet, I think anyway. Well, just read it and tell me what you think...**

**Oh. And shout out to It'sLittleMe - check out her story - it's awesomeness in story form!**

**Disclaimer: I would apply to own SWAC, but it would just be turned down :(**

Chapter 22 – Welcome home

SPOV:

I took the lift up to my apartment being too tired to bother with the stairs. I took out my key unlocked the door and walked in. I dumped my keys and bag by the door, which I closed behind me.

"I'm home." I called out. You know those nostalgic little fantasies or day dreams that are triggered by a phrase? This was one of those moments.

_I walked up a pathway that led to a large, cream coloured house. It was late afternoon and the sun was beginning to set. A star or two twinkled in the sky already, barely visible in the half-light._

_I made my way to the house. Roses grew in beds in front of the building and tucked behind the house I could see a garage and around the other side there were the unmistakable reflections of sunlight on water, which I knew to be coming from the pool._

_Through an upstairs window I glanced a little boy staring out of the window. He looked at me and our gazes met for the briefest second and then he was gone. I stepped up the stairs and onto the porch. I opened the door._

_"I'm home." I called into the house. This was my dream home and it had and indefinable, yet terribly real feeling of home. I placed my things on a table by the door and slipped off my jacket._

_Soon after my call I heard the patter of small feet upon carpet. I glanced up the stairs. Three small children, two of them identical, stood there. I smiled._

_"Mummy's home!" They called to me. I opened my arms as they began to run down the stairs. They rushed into my arms and I held them close._

_"Hello, sweethearts. Did you miss me?" I asked._

_"Yes, mummy!" They chorused._

_"Hey, where's my hug? I missed you too!" A voice called. I paused before responding to stroke the cat and pat the dog on the head. Everyone had gathered to see me. I had been away for two days._

_"Good. I missed you too." I answered. I knew whom I was talking too. I glanced at the pair of feet as I stood up and then looked up into my husband's face. His golden hair was lightened by the sunlight streaming through the window and his blue eyes danced with playfulness. I lent in and gave him a kiss before he encircled me with his strong arms._

_"I love you, Mrs Cooper." He said, placing a kiss on my nose._

_"I love you too, Mr Cooper." I replied doing the same._

_I sighed; life was perfect._

I was pulled out of my dream by my mum's voice. I glanced around me, now back in my living room again.

"Hello, Sonny. How was work? You're late!" My mum reprimanded half-heartedly.

"Hey mum, I'm sorry. I wouldn't have been if it hadn't been for Tawni's lip-gloss going missing. You know how she is about her Coco Moco Coco! Work was fine." I explained, skipping out the locked in a closet with Chad Dylan Cooper part.

"Ah, yes. Tea will be in five. Is that okay?" She asked, already turning back to the kitchen.

"Sure, mum." I answered, joining her to help set the table.

CPOV:

I parked my car and hopped out. I ran to the house. I wanted to talk to Selena before mum and dad got home.

"Selly?" I called. I shrugged out of my jacket and climbed the stairs two at a time.

I arrived at her door and knocked. She turned off the music that was playing. I recognised it as "Love Story" by Taylor Swift. It was her favourite track.

"Come in." She called.

I opened the door. Her room was just as it had been before she went away to school. The walls were a pale purple colour with a pink border. There were pictures of her friends, including one of Sonny. There were posters of her favourite musicians, actors and artists, so naturally Taylor Swift was up there. There were boxes strewn around the bed and half-unpacked items everywhere. Her vanity table was playing host to a pile of books. She had not long arrived home from France, where she had been studying.

"Hey, Selly, can I ask a favour?" I asked, putting on my cutest voice possible.

"I'm sure you can ask, but whether I'll agree is another question." She replied, while tacking a poster of Daniel Radcliffe above her bed.

"Please Selly!"

"What do you want?" She huffed, turning to face me.

"Well, I wanted to bring home a girl without her getting the Spanish Inquisition from mum and dad, so I was wondering if you could say you invited her round as a friend?" I asked, putting my hands together as if praying.

"Well that wouldn't work if I don't know her, would it?" She teased.

"But you do know her, Selena." I dropt all pretence of cuteness now I knew she'd say yes. She loved Sonny, just like everyone else.

"Who is it?" She asked eagerly.

"Sonny. Sonny Munroe." I replied and watched her face light up like a Christmas tree on Christmas Eve.

"Oh. Sonny. I love Sonny. I haven't seen her in ages! How is she? Are you guys together now? Aww it would be so cute if you two got married - I'd have to help plan it of course. I'd be Sonny's sister in law. That would be so awesome." She asked, rambling slightly.

"Ah! Too many questions and presumptions! Yes, Sonny. She's good. No we're not together, but I'd like us to be." I sighed.

"Well make your move, bro." She said, punching my arm.

"Hey! When did you turn into such a dude?" I asked. Normally my sister was a pansy at best.

"Boarding school toughens you up." She shrugged and flexed her non-existent muscles.

"Okay then. So you'll do it?" I asked.

"Sure." She replied and returned to unpacking. Her accent still held a little of the French accent in it, but it was barely noticeable.

"Welcome home, sis." I said and gave her a quick hug.

I turned out the room and went downstairs where I informed my parents, who had just got back, about Selena inviting an old friend over tomorrow. I'd ask her to go out with me tomorrow. Tomorrow would be perfect!

**Well guys, what do we think? Good? Bad? Review! Please! He's going to ask her, finally! :D Will tomorrow be perfect in Channyland? Wait and see.**


	25. Chapter 23 Meet the parents

**Yay, yay, yay. I finally got an A in Literature and History. I'm still getting Bs in Language though :( How? I speak English? How do I not get an A easily? Anyway, enough of me. On with the story! Hey, that rhymes! :)**

**Disclaimer: Swac will one day be mine, but that day is not today.**

Chapter 23 – Meet the parents

CPOV:

It was Saturday, which gave me plenty of time to prepare for tonight, but I had to do it subtly so my parents wouldn't get suspicious.

I inconspicuously added to my normal chores to clean the bathroom and dust every inch of the house. I went shopping and got steak for tonight, knowing that we'd eat fancy food with company around. Sonny's mum was coming too as she wanted to see Selena again as she hadn't seen her since she was ten.

After cleaning the house I showered ad anxiously chose an outfit for tonight. I wanted it to say 'cool' yet 'sophisticated' and still not trying too hard. Eventually I went for a pair of dark jeans and a white top that emphasised my muscles. Across the front it had a splash of black and red and the words, "Born to Rock."

After I was ready, a whole hour early, I started to pace my room and wait for her arrival. Not long after I began pacing my sister came in and told me to stop because I was creating a draft. I sat on my bed and listened to my alarm tick away each second until I would see her again.

SPOV:

It was Saturday, which gave me plenty of time to prepare for tonight.

I was anxious. My mum had decided to come so I didn't need to worry about getting dressed up subtly. I arranged my clothes and make up and jewellery before taking a long, hot shower.

When I stepped out and wrapped my body in a white fluffy towel I went straight to my curlers. My hair had a natural wave, but not proper angel curls, which was what I was doing for tonight. I wasn't dressing up fully, but I was determined to impress, seeing as every time Mr Cooper saw me I was ill, half-dead or ten years old.

After curling my hair to perfection I got dressed, slipping the clothes on carefully. I was wearing a white skirt that came to just above my knees and made my legs look long, this and tan. With the skirt I was wearing white pumps – I didn't want to risk heels – and a white tank top, over which I was wearing a light purple one shouldered top with artistic rips in it. I love the shirt because it really suited me. At first I had been worried about wearing white, with white being a wedding colour, but I was going to a friend's and a…friend's house.

I pondered for a while on what Chad and I were, but it made me more nervous, especially after that day dream, so I moved on to other subjects and my make-up. I kept the make-up light and simple, not wanting to overdo it.

Before I knew it, it was quarter to four and time to leave. Mum was wearing a long skirt, which was black and a lovely golden coloured top that complimented her natural highlights.

We arrived quicker than I thought possible, rang the doorbell and waited.

I had never been to Chad's house before and I was intrigued. It was beautiful and much like the one from my daydream, except it was brick and didn't have roses. It was shaped slightly differently too and the surroundings were different.

CPOV:

The doorbell rang at two minutes to four. She was early. I rushed down the stairs and then remembered myself and slowed to a walk; this was meant to just be the friend of my sister, not my potential girlfriend, fiancé, wife. Woah! Chad, get a grip, I told myself. I needed to be focused, not daydreaming.

Selena opened the door and I saw her. Her beauty hit me powerfully. Her hair, clothes and make up were all, perfect. She was perfect.

Selena, recognising her, pulled her into a tight hug, before hugging Connie slightly more gently.

"Hello Mrs Munroe." She said politely. "It's great to see you again."

"It's lovely to see you too, Selena. Oh, and call me Connie. Chad does."

My sister turned and raised an eyebrow at me. I smirked. My sister was such a girl. She was wearing a dress, not a really fancy one, just a casual one, but a dress all the same. It was floaty and yellow.

"I love your dress." Sonny commented.

"I love your top. Where'd you get it?" The girls went off into the world of fashion and soon it was time for dinner. I was trying to appear aloof and Sonny was doing the same, but we were both miserable because of the attempt.

Small talk and catching up filled the conversation topics for the evening. As I helped mum clear the dinner things away she whispered to me.

"I really like Sonny. She's grown into such a beautiful young woman. Are you interested in her?" I gave a non-committal shrug, but on the inside I was secretly glad that she approved. Mum must have seen this because she then said, "Go for it son. She'd be a lovely addition to the family." She smiled and walked off, returning to the main conversation.

Soon it was time of Sonny and her mum to leave and I obviously couldn't kiss her goodbye. The parents were hugging and Selena and Sonny hugged. I formed my plan while they did so. I was glad everyone got on so well.

I stepped up and hugged Sonny. She hugged me back and we stood, held in each other's embrace for much too long. I thought I heard a camera click from the porch, but dismissed this as ridiculous; the paparazzi didn't know where I lived because I kept it secret.

Just before I let her go, I whispered into her ear, "Will you be my girlfriend?" I didn't even expect her to hear as my shyness made me quiet, but when she pulled away she gave me a radiant smile and nodded enthusiastically. I kissed her cheek. Again, I heard the strange clicking sound and decided it was crickets.

She left and I stood and watched her car go.

**AWW. Channy found love and Chad finally plucked up the courage to ask her! Surprise next chapter. Review, please!**


	26. Chapter 24 Papapaparazzi

**Thanks to all my reviewers, I love you guys so much! This is a special update because I just got my 50th review from alittlebitlonger95 so thank you to them and the others who have reviewed this story! You rock! Now onto chapter 24! :O You may want to listen to Lady Gaga's Paparazzi for this chapter ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC**

Chapter 24 – Papa-paparazzi

SPOV:

I woke up early on Monday morning. It was a beautiful day. I opened my curtains to see sunshine and a perfect baby blue sky with not a cloud in sight. Some people say that sometimes the weather can reflect our moods, but at other times it could mock them. That day, it did both.

I was finally officially Chad's girlfriend and I was immensely happy. Nothing could bring me down!

I dressed with care that morning, wanting to make myself seem worthy of being the girlfriend of a TV star, conviniently forgetting that everyday I went to work as a TV star myself. I wore blue denim shorts, a pale blue vest top and silvery pumps. Over the top I wore a dark blue sleeveless cardigan that hung down to my thighs.

I decided to walk to work because it was such a nice day. As I was walking I received several texts.

_Tawni: Get here quick, we need damage control. X_

Well that was odd.

_Chad: Morning Sonshine. How are you? You seen the news stories yet? X_

Hmm…

_Nico: Woah, Sonny. Why didn't you tell us you were married? X_

Married? Hmm…must be a joke.

_Zora: I knew it! Traitor._

_Grady: Zora's probably already said this, but you are a traitor, you know. Sorry Sonny x_

Okay, what was going on? I'm married, a traitor and no I haven't seen the news. I looked up from my pondering to see I was already at the gates of the studio. I walked through them, past the hidden pond I had once found, past the doorman and into set three. I headed straight for the prop house.

"Hello?" I called uncertainly.

"In here, Sonny." Tawni replied from inside the prop house. I walked in to find everyone gathered there, even Chad and his cast. I smiled at them all.

"What's going on?" I asked, perching myself on the arm of the sofa. I could feel the tension in the room.

"You've dressed today to match my eye colour." I looked down at my clothes and groaned. Everyone laughed.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" I growled. "So what's really going on?" I insisted, narrowing my eyes slightly at Chad who was still smirking.

"Why don't you tell us?" Zora's voice echoed from the vents.

"I have no clue what you're on about Zora!" I called up to her.

"Right, well, Sonny. Err there's been a bit of a situation with the news." Tawni began, cutting across Zora before we could really start to fight and to give me the details before Chad's smirk drove me insane.

"Like what?" I demanded.

"Like this." Nico explained, holding up a magazine. On the front page was a picture of Chad kissing my cheek. The one from Saturday night. He flicked the magazine open and showed me more pictures. There was one from our fake date, one from inside Chad's house on Saturday, one of us having lunch together last week, one of our hug Saturday night and the list went on and on. As my eyebrows rose higher, Chad's smirk grew more pronounced. Apparently he liked the world to think we'd secretly been dating. My mum was going to flip!

"Is it true?" Grady asked me. I slowly nodded after looking at Chad. Honesty was the best policy.

Immediately there was uproar from some of the cast, but smiles and cheers from other members.

"Wait, calm down. It was only true after Saturday night. How'd they find out so fast?" I asked.

"It appears that there have been photographers following you two everywhere." Nico said.

"I thought I heard a camera that night, but I thought I was imagining things. Actually I thought it was crickets." Chad said and shook his head, while I and the other lauged or groaned.

"Well, what's done is done. What do we do now?" Grady asked.

"We obviously need to head off the rumours as quickly as possible. One magazine is saying you're married." Tawni explained. I looked over at Nico, finally understanding his text and Chad's unreasonable smirk, which grew even biggger, if possible, at the mention of this rumour. Nico shrugged apologetically.

"We're not married." Chad explained before anyone could ask. Yet, I added mentally and then shook myself. He continued, "How about Sonny and I give an interview to Santiago. That way he can ask which rumours are true or not and we can explain." Chad suggested.

We all agreed and it was arranged as soon as possible.

…

Chad and I walked into the studio to cheers from the crowd. My hand was in Chad's. I was nervous about this interview.

We sat down close by each other and Chad kept hold of my hand.

"Hello, Sonny, Chad." Santiago greeted.

"Hello." We returned.

"Well let's get this show on the road then." He said and began his introduction after the audience had become quiet again.

"So, are the rumours true?" He asked.

"Which ones? There are rather a lot." Chad replied, smiling. He at least was relaxed.

"Well, are you two married?"

"No." We both replied. The crowd moaned mournfully.

"Well are you two dating, at least?"

"Yes, we are." Chad replied for us. I kept quiet.

"Aww." The crowd cheered.

"Are you two planning on getting married anytime soon?"

"Well, we're still quite young. Isn't it a little early for marriage?" Chad asked.

"Yes, well. Do you have any plans to get married in the future?" Santiago pressed.

"Well…maybe." My head snapped up at Chad's reply. Could my little day dream come true one day?

"Oooh!" Went the crowd. I blushed.

"Okay, moving on…Where did you first meet Chad, Sonny?" Crap, he wanted me to talk!

"Err, at a going away party for me, when I was ten and Chad was twelve?" My answer sounded like a question.

"Awww." Went the crowd.

"So you've known each other for a long time then?"

"We kind of lost contact for a while." I smiled weekly.

"So when was the reunion?" Santiago asked.

"When she was amazing enough to get onto SO Random!" Chad saved me.

The questions just went on and on.

Eventually Santiago let us go. Chad pulled me up by the hand that he was still holding. As soon as we were out of the building he spoke.

"Well that was fun." He pulled a face and so did I. It had lasted for ever! "How about we go get some coffee before we go do damage control with our family?" He asked. I agreed, only nodding my head because my mind was caught on the words 'our family.' Our family, he'd said. Not his and mine, but our.

Our family.

**:) So how am I doing? I hope you're enjoying the story. Review and make me smile. Xxx**


	27. Chapter 25 Damage Control

**Well, here it is: the next chapter folks. Enjoy ;)**

**Disclaimer: Chad: Hermione is very tired of these things, so I kindly volunteered to say she doesn't own SWAC.**

Chapter 25 – Damage Control

CPOV:

Sonny and I had decided the best approach was to deal with our family separately. She was going to handle her mum and dad (her dad was back in Wisconsin), while I handled my parents. My sister, of course, already knew and liked the situation.

I headed up the front stairs to my house. It was only a few hours after the interview, but I figured my parents would have heard. Dad's car was on the driveway, so he was home at least.

I opened the door and dumped my stuff. The kitchen clock read five o'clock.

"Hey, mum, dad!" I called into the quiet house.

I wandered into the living room and found my two parents in deep conversation. They both smiled when they looked up.

"Hey, Chad." Dad greeted me. I sat down on the floor in front of them and crossed my legs.

"Hey." I replied.

He anticipated my question by saying, "We've seen, son." I nodded my head once, to show I'd heard him.

"I think I love her." I blurted out for no apparent reason.

"I think she's a fine young lady who's really good for you." Dad said. I turned to mum for her opinion.

"You remember what I said on Saturday?" She asked and I nodded. "Well, Chad, I don't think you could have chosen anyone better."

"You're not mad you found out from the press instead of me." I asked, worried.

"No, I'm not and I don't think you father is either." She looked over at him. For a moment he stared at me and then he smiled.

"Well it is how we found out about your last three girlfriends!" Dad mocked and all three of us burst out laughing.

Just then my sister joined us.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"Chad." Mum said.

"Me? Why?" I coughed out.

"You really thought we'd be mad that you're actually taking a relationship seriously and care about our opinions?" She asked and I nodded. When I thought about it, this was the first time I had troubled to get my parents to meet a girl or cared enough to have wanted to tell them myself.

My sister threw a pillow at my head.

"Hey! What was that for?" I asked.

"Because you're a moron!" She giggled and fled. I picked up the pillow and ran after her.

"No running in the house!" Dad called after us.

SPOV:

I took a deep breath and entered the apartment.

"Hey mum." I called. I had a feeling that Chad had got the easier job of this deal. My mum could be scary when she wanted to be.

Suddenly I was caught up in a pair of arms and my face was covered by a mass of brown hair.

"Sonny, I'm happy for you." Wait. What? Where was scary mum? "But, you have to be safe! No staying out beyond curfew! No going out and not telling me! And no eloping or anything. I want to be there at your wedding!" She cried out. Okay, this was scary, just not the scary I had expected.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She shot out.

"Mum! I would have, but the tabloids got there first!" I groaned.

"Oh. Okay then." She seemed mollified. "What do you want for tea? We're going to have a special meal to celebrate!" She said.

"Thanks mum." I left to go call dad thinking I had the best mum in the world.

**Sorry it's a short chapter. Aww. Channy are together and their two mothers are pretty much planning their wedding! : D Review!**


	28. Chapter 26 First date m'lady

**Nice chapter coming up! Lots of wonderful CHANNY fluff for you all. Enjoy. Oh and sorry if I'm slow to update, but I've hurt my hand...I think it's an excuse not to do any homework, but apparently not :( What's the use of a bad hand when you can't use it to get off homework and type fanfiction all day? I would say you should see it, but it's very creepy. Anyway, enough about my stupid hand - Story time! :D**

**Disclaimer: Sonny: Hermione is still having trouble saying this so here I am to say it. * Group of fans mob her! * She … no … own … me! Help! …**

Chapter 26 – First date m'lady?

CPOV:

I was wandering the SO Random! set looking for Sonny. I wanted to take her on our first date this Saturday. I was thinking a nice, quiet meal in a private booth of a restaurant. I thought she'd prefer this to tonnes of publicity.

I found her in her dressing room talking to Tawni.

"Hello Tawni, m'lady." I greeted and went over to Sonny. I pulled her up out of her chair and sat down in her place and pulled her onto my lap.

"Hey, Chad." Tawni said dismissively, while filing her nails. Sonny's greeting was much more satisfactory; a quick peck on the lips and she threw her arms around my shoulders. I wrapped my arms around he waist to hold her in place.

"Eww. Stop with the PDA already!" Tawni complained. Sonny giggled, while I chuckled lightly.

"So, how are you two?" I asked. I rubbed circles on m'lady's back with my thumb.

"I'm good." Sonny said, while Tawni chose the inevitable, "I'm pretty!" I rolled my eyes at Sonny.

She giggled and I kissed the tip of her nose.

"Urgh! I said I was okay with you two dating, not that I wanted to see it! I'm going to go to rehearsal." Tawni groaned and walked out.

"Much better." I said.

"Hey! I heard that!" Tawni yelled from the corridor. I shrugged at Sonny.

"Hello." I murmured to Sonny and leant in to get my hello kiss. When we eventually pulled away, our breathing heavy, I started to bring the conversation around to our date.

"So." Well, that was my great attempt.

"So." She replied, raising her perfect eyebrows. She was no help at all!

"Are you busy this Saturday?" I asked. Much better Chad, at least we're getting closer to the subject.

"Nope." She said, smiling.

"Good." I replied.

"Good." She continued.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So are we good?" This is not talking about our date, but it's so damn cute.

"Oh, we are so good!" She giggled and kissed my cheek.

"So, er, how about you spend Saturday, er, with me, I mean, er, if you want to?" I asked. Why did I have to be nervous?

"I'd love to." She agreed and my nervousness vanished.

"It'll be our first official date." I pointed out.

"Good." She smiled and kissed me again. She just couldn't get enough of me. "So where are we going?" She asked.

"It's a surprise." I teased.

"Oh. But, what should I wear then?" She asked. Typical girl. I rolled my eyes.

"How about..." I began to suggest items that would be very innapropriate to younger children.

"Chad, before you suggest something crude, please be serious." She entreated.

"Something nice, but not too dressy."

"Couldn't you just tell me where we're going?" She pleaded, fluttering her eyelashes.

"No I couldn't." I taunted, ignoring her cute pout. "I have to go to rehearsals."

"Okay." She sighed. I leant in to get my goodbye kiss, but she pulled back.

"Nuh uh!" She teased and stuck her tongue out at me. "No kissy for Chaddy until he tells Sonny where she's going on Saturday." She taunted like a small child. Internally I groaned, but on the outside I remained strong.

"Okay then, until Saturday, m'lady." I returned. The look on her face was priceless.

…

SPOV:

Saturday had come around so slowly, but it was finally here. I dressed with particular care in a pink dress and white leggings. I waited anxiously for Chad to come pick me up. I had stuck to my word and not kissed him since his refusal to tell me where we were going.

The doorbell rang and I shooed mum into her room before answering it.

"Hi, Chad." I said. He leant in for a kiss. I put my hand up to stop him.

"But it's Saturday!" He moaned. I shook my head at him.

"Where are we going?" I asked, but he shook his head.

"Not a chance! You look beautiful, you know." He commented and I blushed.

"Thanks." I whispered.

He led me to his car and we drove to the outskirts of town.

"So, where are we going?" I persisted, looking around. We took a left and another and a right, but all I saw was trees. Chad ignored my repeated question.

"Close your eyes." He said mysteriously.

"Why?" I asked, determined to get under his skin.

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Because you love me." He stated.

"Huruph." I grumbled and folded my arms.

"Trust me." He said and pulled a blindfold out of his pocket. "Don't make me use this!" He warned.

"Okay. Okay." I complained and shut my eyes.

He took my hand and we walked only a short way.

"Open your eyes." Chad's disembodied voice whispered close to my face.

I opened my eyes…

"Wow, Chad."

CPOV:

I didn't know if she'd like it. I led her by the hand, careful not to let her walk into anything or get herself hurt. True to her word, she kept her eyes closed. I kept her walking until we reached the spot. I stopped and she stopped too.

I placed my face close to hers and softly whispered, "Open your eyes."

Slowly her eyes flickered open, glancing at my face, which was still close to hers and then at the scene before her.

I'd decided to go with a picnic, rather than a meal in a restaurant as that would undoubtedly mean paparazzi and I'd had enough of them for a lifetime. I had come here before picking her up to set everything up. I'd laid a dark blue blanket on the ground and set up silver plates of sandwiches, fruit and other picnic delicacies, without overcomplicating things. I had set up a fire nearby, which spread a warm glow on the scene. It was not yet dark, but the light would be wonderful when it became dark.

The scene that I had not created, but had discovered, was amazing. Mother Nature had outdone herself. There was a small stream nearby, which flowed by tranquilly. The swishing, soft song of the stream mingled with the whisper of the breeze through the trees and the various animals about.

"Wow, Chad." Sonny breathed as she took it all in. I smiled at her, hesitantly and she beamed back. We turned in time to watch a pair of squirrels chase each other around the leafy floor of the clearing before climbing a nearby birch tree, disturbing several snow-white doves in the process.

"You like it then?" I asked her, watching her as she marvelled.

"Who knew you were such a romantic at heart?" She asked. The question was more directed at herself. She turned to me and smiled. "I like it." She replied to my question. "I like it a lot."

We sat down and munched our way through the food. Sonny daintily nibbled on sandwiches and carefully ate some of the fruit. She was so perfect it was untrue. What had I ever done to deserve her?

We talked as we ate, mainly about our likes and dislikes, getting to know each other. Of course I already knew a lot about her, not that I was ever a stalker or anything - forget I said that. Her favourite colour was yellow and her second favourite was purple. Complimentarily opposites, she had said. Who knew she was artsy, too? She loved to draw and write music in her spare time. She loved Taylor Swift, just like my sister, I thought wryly, noting how well they'd get on now they could spend more time with each other again.

We sat, after our picnic, to watch the sunset. The golds, reds, yellows, pinks and purples all ran into each other and it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, apart from my Sonny.

My Sonny. How right that sounded.

SPOV:

As we sat watching the sunset, I shuffled closer to Chad. It was growing colder and I had forgotten a jacket to wear.

"You cold?" Chad asked, noting my slightly shivering frame.

"Only a little." I replied, shuffling closer, yet again. Our thighs touched and heat, as well as electricity, sparked from the place.

Chad shrugged out of his jacket, despite my protests, and carefully placed it around my shoulders. He then added his arm around my waist. I leant my head on his shoulder.

We sat like that until the sun had set. We lay back and watched as the stars began to wink at us from their depths in space. My fingers interlaced themselves with Chad's. This moment was perfect. There's not a thing that I would have changed.

**Well, there it is; their first date! I didn't want it to go wrong like it did in falling for the falls (also it would become samish seeing as we've all seen SWAC) and because they're a perfect couple they should have a perfect moment. Don't you wish life were like this? Review, please. xx**


	29. Chapter 27 Fair fortune

**Hello. I think this chapter is pretty awesome, but let's see if you agree. And p.s. yes I believe in this mumbo jumbo. XD x**

**Disclaimer: don't own it.**

Chapter 27 – Fair fortune

SPOV:

"Chad, you know you love me?" I asked in my cutest voice. The fair was in town and I knew it would be even better if he came. There was no way he'd resist my cute voice.

"What do you want?" He asked, raising his eyebrows at me. We were in my dressing room and I was touching up my make up before lunch. I know that sounds like a Tawni thing, but I'd been painted up like a clown…not good for a girl's rep, especially not when you're dating Hollywood's heartthrob. Chad was sitting on my vanity table, watching my over the top of his magazine. His face looked at me from the cover of the magazine as well.

"Why do you think I want something?" I asked, feigning hurt.

"Because you do." We chuckled.

"Fine."

"Fine." He replied lazily.

"Good."

"Good."

"So, you'll go?" I asked, creating this cunning plan on the spot.

"Fine." I waited for him to realise his mistake. Slowly he pulled the magazine down and closed it. "What did I just agree to?" He sighed.

"That you'd come to the fair with me tonight." I stated, applying mascara.

"Oh, is that all?" He said, surprised. "You could have just asked."

I smiled at him.

"C'mon. Let's go to lunch." I grabbed his hand and dragged him off to the cafeteria.

…

CPOV:

I walked to Sonny's dressing room after rehearsals, having changed into something less dressy. I was wearing plain blue jeans, not ripped, and a dark blue top and black leather jacket. I knocked on her door, since she could be changing. The door was normally open or ajar if she was open to visitors.

"Come in." She called.

I opened the door and saw her. She had her back to me and she was wearing a knee-length denim skirt, long, black, high-heeled boots and a blue denim jacket. She turned around to face me.

"Hey." She said, walking towards me. I contemplated how unfair it was that she could look so adorable or beautiful in everything she wore. Today it was beautiful.

"Hey, beautiful." I replied. Urgh, Chad. Cheesy or what? I asked myself.

She chuckled as if she could read my thoughts.

"Shall we?" I asked, offering my arm and trying to appear cooler than I was.

"We shall." She replied.

…

SPOV:

We arrived at the fair earlier than I had expected. It was only four in the afternoon, but rehearsals had gone well today so Marshal had given me the afternoon, after 3.00 pm, off. Chad, being Chad, had just said he was having the afternoon off and had got it. How did he do that?

We walked by stalls and activities that brought back my memories of fairs in Wisconsin. Chad was holding my hand and it was odd how that little amount of contact still made my heart race.

We approached one of those games where you have three shots to knock a tower of cans down with a ball. I barely glanced at it and was about to move on when Chad asked.

"Does m'lady want me to win her something?" I smiled in return.

"You don't have to." I replied, but it would be really sweet of him to do so.

"Yes, I do. Anything for m'lady." He grinned and approached the man who owned the stall, who had been watching us eagerly until then, scenting potential customers.

"C'mon then, me fine young man. Win this 'ere fine teddy for your lady." The man said. He was slightly overweight and balding and for some reason reminded me of Marshal, but with a different accent. Chad handed over the money.

Chad took the first of the three balls and hit down the first tower. He needed to hit down all three towers with only three balls to win the indicated teddy. Being the great Chad Dylan Cooper, he had no trouble with the second tower either. He accepted the third ball and threw it at the tower. Two of the cans went down immediately, but the third wobbled precariously. Eventually, in slow motion, that can fell too. The man looked disgruntled that Chad had won so easily. Chad did a fist pump and accepted the teddy.

"Here you go m'lady." He said, handing me the teddy. It was a lovely gift and even more lovely because it had come from Chad.

"Thank you." I said, accepting the gift and giving him a peck on the cheek. We walked on, my one hand holding Chad's and the other clasping onto the bear.

We went on a variety of rides and tried several games. We were considering heading home when we passed a fortuneteller.

"This looks like fun." I commented.

"Worth a shot." Chad replied. We walked together into the tent. The lady called us in one-by-one. Chad went in first. I heard indistinct murmurings and muttering from within the inner tent, but didn't listen closely. Chad came out several minutes later with a huge smile plastered on his face.

I raised my eyebrows at him, but he merely shook his head and gestured me inside.

I sat on a little purple cushion on the ground, with the teddy bear on my lap.

"Hello, my dear." The lady greeted. She was your typical, stereotypical fortuneteller with long grey hair and several beads woven through the locks.

"Hello." I replied.

"Give me your palm and let me tell you your future." She whispered. I gave her my palm. She ran her fingers over it humming and harring for a while. I looked around the inner tent. There were beads and bangles everywhere and the tent smelt strongly of a heavy perfume. On a table between the lady and me sat a crystal ball. I gazed into it. From its depths stirred something. I leant closer, squinting slightly. A flash of yellow flew across the surface and I glanced behind me, thinking it was a reflection. There was nothing yellow there for it to reflect. I returned to the ball. The yellow flashed by again and the depths of the ball began to swirl mysteriously. I saw my own face, but older swim before me.

A sharp intake of breath from the lady opposite me broke my concentration and the sight disappeared. I glanced up to the lady, who looked from me to the ball and back to me, her grey brow knitting together and her mouth forming a comical O.

"You saw?" She breathed. I contracted my own brow and nodded once. "What?" She whispered leaning closer to me, still holding my hand.

"Yellow. Myself, but older. It was very vague." I whispered back, still trying to make sense of it. She drew back, gazing at me strangely. Eventually she looked at my hand in hers and whispered my future to me.

"You have many great things before you, but also the suffering of a terrible illness." A sweat broke out on my forehead. Not cancer again? I asked myself. "No, not cancer." She said. I didn't speak aloud, but then how did she know? "A sickness of the heart. One that can only be healed by the one who caused it. Twice you will be taken apart by life and twice you shall come together again and then forever more will you remain in each other's company." She continued in her breathy voice. "Follow your heart, my dear. Fate has many things in store for you, Sonny Munroe." She said and I took that to be my dismissal. I offered her money, but she shook her head. Puzzled I left and returned to Chad.

Together we headed home and the events swirled around my head like the mists in the crystal ball. Did I really believe her? Yes, yes I did and I had good reason to as well. Firstly, there was something odd about that ball and she seemed genuinely shocked, secondly, I had never given her my name…

Fortuneteller's POV:

I watched the brown-headed one go, the one the fates of the universe called Sonny Munroe. Her blond friend had been trivial in his mind, yet his fate and the fate of the intriguing brown-eyed girl were so closely wrapped as to be impossible to unravel. He too had seen in the ball, but his merely showed a vision the girl had had on arriving home one day; an accurate show of her future. That was how her future would unravel if it were left to fate. I puzzled over her and her companion. Sonny Munroe. The name echoed in my head. Sonny, Sonny Munroe. The girl had no idea of her hidden power as a teller, but I knew that she would never develop it. I had seen in her palm that the way of telling had long been deserted by her line. Still, she was an interesting object. Sonny Munroe.

**Well? Hmm…mysterious. Hehe. Yes I believe in this mumbojumbo. Hehe. Well, how did we like the chapter? Review! I'll update again today if I get five reviews for this chapter by 16.00 my time (nearly four hours from now)! :D Wouldn't we all love that! Review xx**


	30. Chapter 28 Sonny with a choice

**Greetings, my fellow fan fiction people. I got all the reviews I wanted so we get another update - two in one day! AWESOME! Thanks to my reviewers. I've enabled annonymous reviewers for those who don't have an account and I really appreciate your reviews even if I can't reply to them! Thanks for your support.**

**IMPORTANT: DO NOT READ FURTHER IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN SONNY WITH A CHOICE! My advice? Go watch it now! And take tissues. :( My version of it is not exactly how it went – poetic licence.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC.**

Chapter 28 – Sonny with a choice

SPOV:

I walked into the prop house to see Nico and Grady watching a show similar to our granny smack down sketch. They were cheering loudly and booing when their favoured contestant was thrown down or hurt. I rolled my eyes at the level of their immaturity.

I walked over to the couch, noticing that Tawni was sitting on the other end of the couch, nearest Nico, alternating between filing her nails and watching Nico with a cute little smile on her face. Hmm…maybe her affections had changed course. Zora was in the sarcophagus.

I picked up the controller, unnoticed by the boys and Tawni, noticing me, raised her eyebrows. I smiled innocently back.

"Don't you two have anything better to do with your time?" I asked. Grady nodded and began to eat a sandwich while watching the show and I again rolled my eyes. Nico simply answered "No." Causing Tawni to grin and me to sigh with frustration.

"Well, you may want to see this." I said, changing the channel to number two.

"Hey!"

"I fwas wastchin fat!" Grady complained with a mouthful of sandwich. Ew!

"Don't talk with your mouth full! Just watch!" I commanded turning to the screen myself. Zora and Tawni also began to watch.

A voice came from the TV, "and the nominees for the BEST TWEEN SHOW arrrreeee…Mackenzie Falls, SO Random! And…" The rest of his announcement was lost in my cheers and screams and the others moans.

"Why are you all upset?" I asked, muting the television.

"Mackenzie Falls will win, again, and we'll have to lose, again, and listen to freaking Chad Dylan Pooper's speech, AGAIN!" Grady and Nico complained in unison. Did they rehearse this?

"C'mon guys. Maybe this is our year? Think of all the viewers we got when Taylor and Daniel were on the show. We even got more when Pooper, I mean, Chad, came onto the show." Oops, I'd just insulted my own boyfriend.

"Forget it Sonny." Zora suggested and everyone returned to his or her previous activity, except Tawni who was kind enough to say,

"We just don't want to get our hopes up." Then she returned to watching Nico, who was less spirited now than before.

…

Tensions were running high at lunch. I went to offer the Mac Falls cast a muffin cast. As I approached all of them but Chad hid under the table. I gave Chad a questioning look and Trevor, from under the table shouted,

"Don't trust her Chad, she's a saboteur!" I rolled my eyes and smiled at my boyfriend.

"I just brought muffins." A collective gasp came from under the table. "Pur-lease! What do you think they are, explosives?"

"They're explosives!" Chastity screamed and cowered further under the table. Chad rolled his eyes too.

"Come on out you idiots. They're not explosives, just a lovely gesture from m'lady." He took one and then gestured for his cast-mates to do the same. They eventually all did, but Trevor kept his at arms length.

"Dig in, then." I said and turned to Chad. "So, are you going to be taking the high road at the awards?" I asked him.

"Depends what you mean by 'high road,' Sonny." He commented.

"I mean, no silly speeches or tantrums or being horrible to each other." I clarified.

"How about we promise not to rub it in your faces?" Chad suggested to which Chloe said,

"That's more than fair!" I glowered at Chad and all of the uneaten muffins.

"Well then." I said angrily. "Muffins back, now." They all willingly placed the muffins back in the basket. "Since you can't take the high road, you'll all have to share this one muffin." I said, placing it in the centre of their table. "Have a bomb." I giggled and walked off.

When I looked back they were all cowering from the muffin.

…

CPOV:

The last week had been fun, tormenting the Randoms and tensions had run high. I had been careful not to tease around Sonny, though. She would not have appreciated it.

It was finally the day of the awards. I was very excited, considering I had won it all before, but still.

Sonny, who looked absolutely amazing, and I, who looked equally amazing, even if I do say so myself, stepped out of the limo and onto the red carpet. Everywhere there were fans calling our names and taking photos. If I said there were more fans more cheering for me than Sonny, I'd be lying, which irked me a little.

We stopped to talk to the host, Ryan Loughlin.

"Ryan, my man. How are you?" I called to him.

"Chad. Good, good. You look mighty fine, especially with this fantastic piece of arm candy." He winked. "So, to business." He gestured to his camera crew.

"So, Chad, Sonny. How have things been for you two since your two shows are both nominated for the same award?" He asked.

"Well, Ryan, there's been no trouble at all because I know that Chad will do the right thing and take the high road tonight." Sonny commented. I immediately felt guilty, but I knew it was her attempt to trick me.

"Really?" Ryan said, raising his eyebrows. "And how do you guys feel about being the hottest couple on the red carpet tonight?"

"Fantastic, Ryan. It's an amazing feeling to know this amazing lady is mine." I said, which was true. "She is so beautiful it makes me look even better." I added, earning a smile from Sonny. We chatted a bit more until it came to the crucial question.

"So, who's going to win?" Ryan asked.

"Well, we don't mind who wins really because we'll still have each other." Sonny said, holding my hand tighter and smiling at me. The crowd around us "Awwed."

"And your opinion Chad?"

"There are not really winners and losers in this situation, Ryan. We're all winners here tonight." I said, for Sonny and the camera, but as soon as Sonny moved off a little I whispered to Ryan, "Mac Falls will win for sure!" before hurrying off to join Sonny again.

…

SPOV:

I sat in the audience, gripping Chad's hand like a lifeline. I was so nervous. I wondered if I had said all the right things to the news crews and everything. The tension of who was going to win was killing me, despite what I told Ryan and Chad.

"Now, the moment we've all been waiting for…the winner of the best tween show award!" Called Ryan, since he was the host.

I was a bundle of nerves and everything went in slow motion until…

"SO RANDOM!" I stood up, sheering with my cast mates and made my way to the stage.

"We won, we won, we won!" Grady and Nico were cheering and dancing and Tawni stood by appearing cool, but I could see through her façade.

"Thank you for all our votes, everyone. Thank you for letting us win this award. We're all honoured." I cheered when it came to my turn to say something into the microphone. I had, for the briefest second, thought about dissing Mackenzie Falls, but I knew that wouldn't be right. **(A/N I know this isn't how it actually happens.)**

…

When I met back up with Chad he looked incredibly downhearted.

"Well done, congratulations." He croaked. I knew how much it hurt him to say those words, especially after what happened later. I reached my arms around his neck and kissed him as a thank you.

…

CPOV:

It had been two days since the awards, but I still wasn't used to all the changes it had caused. I sat at an ordinary table with my cast while the Randoms sat at the special table reserved for the number 1 show. All our posters had been replaced with smaller ones, while all of the So Random ones were enlarged.

Sonny came to sit by me at our ordinary table. This was the only way we could be together at lunch because her cast-mates wouldn't let us all share a table, despite Sonny's efforts.

Sonny sighed, looking over at her cast. I was tempted to say to her "Go sit with them and celebrate," but it sounded so bitter in my head that it couldn't possibly sound any better out of my mouth.

"Sometimes I wonder how things would have been if it had happened the other way around." She whispered. I brightened immediately. Maybe there was a way for everything to be normal again! The plan began forming in my head.

…

SPOV:

"YOU DID WHAT?" I shouted, and then recollected myself. "I mean, you did what?" It still came out slightly hysterical.

"I ordered a recount, so everything will be normal again now that The Falls won instead of your show." Chad explained. My cast mates looked ready to kill. Zora was already loading her cold cut catapult.

"Really? Chad, really?" I hissed. "This is your way of being nice?" I asked.

"Come on Sonny. I did this for us!" He pleaded.

"Us? Us? There is no us after this Chad. I can't believe you. Our one moment of glory, my one moment in the spotlight and you couldn't let me have that." I said, trying to stay stern, but my voice cracked.

"So, you're what? Breaking up with me?" Chad asked and he seemed genuinely upset, but I knew he couldn't change. I knew I had been lied to and manipulated.

"Yes, Chad. We're through. I suggest you leave now." I whispered and turned my back on him. I heard his footsteps and then the swish of the ham flying through the air. He didn't even react. Didn't even stop to say goodbye as far as I knew. The tears burst from me in harsh little sobs.

"Don't cry Sonny." Grady comforted, putting his arm around me, but I shrugged it off. I didn't want his arm, I wanted Chad's. What had I just done? I loved him. I really did, but now…had I done the right thing?

"You have done the right thing, Sonny." Said Tawni, reading my mind.

I whimpered.

"Forget him, Sonny. He's not worth it." She emphasized.

I tried to say yeah right, but it only came out as a strangled sob.

"We could always prank him…" Zora suggested.

I smiled weekly, but then shook my head and broke down in fresh tears.

CPOV:

She. Dumped. Me? I walked away from her prop house, ignoring the ham that came flying across the room to slap me around the head. I deserved it. I deserved all of this. Heck. I never deserved Sonny in the first place, but that didn't change how I felt. I looked back to see Sonny with her back to me, and her cast huddled around her. Tawni glanced up and glared at me. It recalled those words she had once said to me in a darkened room.

_"If you EVER hurt her, you'll have me to answer to!" She said._

_Then a voice floated down from the vents. "And me!" It said._

I shivered at the memory. Tawni would surely kill me. I kept walking until I reached the man-made pond where I had once found her sleeping, ill. It was lonely now. Cold and empty. The heavens opened and torrents of cold, harsh rain fell on me. The droplets mixed with the hot, bitter tears that streaked my cheeks.

Sonny.

The trees whispered her name. The pattering of the rain on the waters called to min "Get her back, back, back." But I knew she was lost to me now. The fortuneteller on our second date had warned me about the evils of selfishness and that one day I would regret my actions. That day was today.

Sonny.

A tear rolled down my cheek, falling onto my lips where the salty taste remained.

Sonny.

I miss you.

…

**Well, how was it? This was an awful chapter to write. It made me so sad. Keep reading to find out if they ever get back together! Oh and review! XXX**


	31. Chapter 29 No difference

**Aww. Updating three times in one day, but just got so many ideas in my head. I know the last chapter was heartbreaking. Well, so is this one, but who knows what'll happen in the next one? Me. So read and then, if you review and when I update, you too will have that knowledge. P.s. New girl doesn't really happen in this – it's my own version. P.S. Don't steal the song – it is not yours to steal! I copyright this song so no one can steal it - i doubt saying that will stop you, but... :D On with the story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC.**

Chapter 29 – No difference between the teardrops and the rain.

TPOV:

Life was hard.

Sonny was almost catatonic for those first few weeks without Chad. She cried and moped, but eventually just became silent. I knew what I had to do.

Knock, knock.

"Go away." An emotional, bitter voice called. I'd never heard so much hurt in that voice.

I knocked again.

No reply.

"Please, just let me talk!" I called.

"Tawni?" The voice called in a chocked voice.

"Yes." I replied.

"Fine." The voice called back and the door was unlocked and slowly opened.

I'd never seen him look so terrible. Two weeks after the break up and he hadn't been seen so I had snuck round to his house. His hair was not shiny and it had a dull look to it. There were bags under his eyes and the startling blue eyes were now red and bloodshot, filled with tears. He collapsed at my feat.

"Please don't kill me." He moaned. I took pity on him and helped him to his feet and walked him into what transpired to be the kitchen.

I found a glass and poured him some water.

"Here." I stated, handing him the glass. He looked from me to the glass and gave it a look that suggested to me that he was debating drowning himself in it. I decided to get talking rather than leave him to his thoughts.

"Look, Chad. You need to pull yourself together." I said.

"Why?" He croaked, slamming his head on the counter. "My sister hates me. My parents don't even like me, although they at least talk to me and then…s-she…" He seemed unable to say anything more.

"Is anyone at home?" I asked.

"My sister's upstairs." He whispered while banging his head repeatedly on the counter. I placed a hand on his head to stop him before heading upstairs.

I eventually found the room I was looking for. I knocked and waited. No reply, but the volume of music within grew. I pushed the door open.

"Get out you b-…huh?" The girl asked. She was startlingly pretty, like her brother before her. She looked at me with puzzled eyes.

"You what-now?" I asked.

"Never mind. What do you want Tawni?" She asked. I didn't ask how she knew my name, despite us never having met. There were more important things to discuss.

"Do you hate your brother?" I asked. I knew she didn't. Don't ask me how, but I knew.

"No." She sighed. "I just hate what he's done." She whispered. She was hurting too, like Zora, Nico and Grady and the Mac Falls cast and myself. We were all innocents harmed by a private and unnecessary war.

"I know, me too. But I need your help." I said, alluding to my plan.

"What? Why? How? Doesn't matter, I'll do it." I was surprised to say the least at her mood swings and sudden agreement.

"You will? You don't even know what it is." I pointed out.

"You're going to get them back together, or try." She stated.

"Well, yeah."

"Well, I want in. Sonny was the best thing for him." She said. I nodded and returned downstairs to find Chad exactly where I had left him.

"Come on Chad. You can't mope forever." I told him, rubbing his back in an awkward way. This was much like the time I had tried to comfort Sonny.

"Who says?"

"Me. Now march mister. You're going to get a Tawni makeover and your girlfriend back." I stated.

He whipped his head up and stared at me in disbelief.

"You're helping me?" He asked.

"She is, and me too." Selena said from the doorway. And so the plan began.

…

SPOV:

I lay in bed, despite being late for work. I felt like crap. No, I felt worse. I hated him, I hated him, I hated him. I've never liked him. It's fine! I don't need him. I rambled to myself in my head.

But you do, a voice answered. You love him.

I ignored the voice and dragged myself out of bed instead.

I glanced around my room. It was uncharacteristically messy. I hadn't bothered tidying since…well you know when.

I saw the bear he had won me on the floor and I aimed a kick at it. Then I ran across the room to retrieve it and hugged it close.

"You're all I have left, now." I told it.

I dressed myself in jeans and a t-shirt. Tawni would be ashamed.

Every time I had passed him in the studio I would run off and hide until the tears subsided. Every time I saw his photo or poster I would give a moan of pain. Every day, if it rained I would cry, remembering the song "there's no difference between the teardrops and the rain." Every time he "lost" something as an excuse to talk, my tears would threaten to fall, but I would fake that I was okay. Every day, my heart broke. And there was nothing, absolutely nothing I could do.

I wasn't going to work today. They could get on without me. Maybe I ought to get counselling. Or go to rehab?

I grabbed my guitar and began to play a random tune. I started to sling lyrics together. The whole process was very therapeutic. I decided this could be my therapy. This could be my rehab.

I left my guitar and tattered pieces of sheet music on my bed and grabbed my coat. It had been raining a lot lately, reflecting my mood. I walked around the corner to the new juice bar.

"Hey." I said to the waitress.

"Hey." She replied with a smile. I tried to smile back and was delighted to find I could. I thought the muscles would have forgotten how to do it anymore.

"I'd like to sign up for you karaoke night, please." I said.

…

I walked into work the following day; the knowledge that my therapeutic song would be out there in little over a week's time was good. I'd perform the Friday of next week. **(A/N it's Thursday).**

"Hey Sonny." Zora called.

I smiled back and she nearly fell off her scooter.

I handed her a pile of posters.

"Here, could you hand these out for me?" I asked. They were posters advertising the karaoke night and that I would be performing. The helpful waitress had made it look like it was the juice bar's idea for a publicity stunt, but it was my idea. I wanted my friends to see that I had moved on, now. Or that I soon would.

"Okay, Sonny." She smiled at me before leaving. I was hoping not too many of them got to the Mac Falls set, but then again, why not? Why not show Chad I had moved on.

…

Friday came around quickly. Instead of Pizza night after the show we had decided to come here since it was a cool new place and the pizza place was getting old now. Time for new traditions. Last week was part of this new tradition, but tonight I was performing. I assumed we'd still come here after, too. I hoped so. Steph, the waitress I'd met, was very nice and I thought we could be good friends. **(A/N yeah, I changed the name).**

"And please give a warm welcome to miss Sonny Munroe."

I grabbed my guitar, smiled at my friends and walked onto the stage. For a moment I panicked – could I do this? But then the backing track started and I knew I could. I began to play.

_"In my room, alone again,_

_Even though it's Saturday night._

_You know it seems these days,_

_I just can't get love right._

_So it's just me_

_And my guitar,_

_All alone_

_No shining star,_

_No Prince Charming to the rescue._

_I guess I don't know how long,_

_I've been lost with no direction._

_Wondering an endless path,_

_Facing life with no affection._

_So it's just me_

_And my guitar,_

_All alone_

_No shining star,_

_No knight to sweep me off my feet._

_So I'll just sit here and play,_

_Play my guitar and sing._

_Watch the rain begin to fall_

_And leave the phone to ring._

_So it's just me_

_And my guitar,_

_All alone_

_No shining star,_

_No Romeo at my window._

_Oooh, oooh_

_Oooh, oooh._

_No Prince, No knight,_

_No Romeo, like living without life._

_Like a sky without stars,_

_A world without reason,_

_Life going by_

_Without my favourite season._

_So after all,_

_It's just me_

_And my guitar,_

_All alone_

_I don't need a wishing star._

_I don't need a prince,_

_A romeo or a knight._

_I don't need you_

_To comfort me tonight. (tonight, tonight)_

_It's just me_

_And my guitar,_

_That's all I really need._

_It's all I really neeeeed. Oooh."_

The crowd got to their feet and roared and I finally felt I could move on. I didn't need Chad to be my Prince Charming. It would be nice, yes, but I didn't need him.

I smiled at the crowd, feeling complete in myself once more.

…

**Well, what did you guys think? Did you like the changes I made? How about the song? REVIEW as if your life depends on it! XX**


	32. Chapter 30 Take me back

**Eeep. I love you guys so so so much. Now, if you've seen "New girl" you may have some clue of what happens afterwards, but this is my plot so there's a twist. :D Read on! Quickly!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC**

Chapter 30 – Take me back?

CPOV:

I was glad Tawni and Selena had made me come here, but all it told me was that she had moved on. I guess that made me more determined to win her back, but I didn't see what else it did in terms of getting my Sonshine back in my arms.

The crowd roared as her song ended. Her sweet music. I clapped along with them. My throat was constricted. My heart pumped in my chest. My love for the amazing girl with big brown eyes swelled to unreal amounts. I wanted to shout to her I LOVE YOU SONNY MUNROE! But I couldn't. I left the crowd, who were cheering her name, and left the juice bar with a tear rolling down my cheek.

…

I was walking alone towards the main doors because I didn't feel like having lunch with my cast mates, when I bumped into something or someone.

I looked up and did a double take. It had been a while since I saw her this close. As she glanced up into my eyes, I could count every eyelash on her eyelids and every freckle on her cheeks. I took a step back.

"Hello, Sonny." I said. It was the first time I had spoken to her since my weak attempts to win her back by "loosing" everything I owned.

"Hey." She replied. She was looking down at her hands and I glanced at them. There was a scruffy pile of the fliers that Zora had handed out telling everyone about her upcoming performance.

I glanced up to see her looking at me looking at the pile. She flushed and looked down.

"Sorry I missed your show." I lied. I had no clue why I lied. It seemed irrational when Tawni and Selena's plan was for Sonny to know I came.

"Maybe it was for the best." She said and we walked out the doors into the rain together. She dumped the fliers into a dumpster just outside of the doors. She looked up at the sky, her face getting drenched.

"Well, bye." She said and began to walk off, leaving me standing there.

"Wait!" I called.

She paused and turned back, but didn't say anything or smile.

"Maybe it's not for the best!" I shouted. "Maybe I went to your show. Maybe I thought it was amazing. Maybe I absolutely loved your song. Maybe knowing that it was about me broke my heart!" I pause for breath. I was panting. She raised her eyebrows at me. I panted from the effort it took to say all of this.

"Maybe, I loved you, Sonny Munroe!" I whispered. I didn't think she heard. I was on my knees by now. Literally begging for her to take me back.

I glanced up into her beautiful face to see droplets on her cheek, but I didn't know if they were tears or the rain. My face was covered in tears, that much I knew.

Another tear escaped as I looked up at her. Her face softened.

She closed the distance between us. A crowd had gathered to watch this dramatic scene that was unfolding. Her footsteps echoed and splashed at the little puddles of water on the tarmac. My hair clung to my face.

She held out her hand to me.

I looked at it, dumbfounded. Eventually it occurred to me to put my hand in hers. She helped me up and I stood face to face with the love of my life.

"Maybe I still do." I whispered. "I love you Sonny, with all my heart." She looked down at my hand that was still gripping hers.

"Maybe I still love you too." She whispered and tears clung to her eyelashes as well as mine as we stood there, oblivious to the world, oblivious to Tawni and Selena hugging. Who knew why Selena was even there? We ignored the rain that continued to drench us.

"Take me back?" She pleaded. I shook my head. This was all wrong.

"Why are you asking me? I should be begging for you to take me back, begging for forgiveness." I reasoned. I held her hand in both of my own and gazed into her tearful eyes. "Take me back, please?" I begged.

She stood for a moment. Not toying with me, not playing a game, just simply collecting her emotions.

I waited with bated breath as she took a deep breath in and sighed.

**Will they get back together? Review! Lots of reviews and I promise to update tomorrow or later today! Aren't I evil? Well review and then I can update soon! xx**


	33. Chapter 31 Second Chances

**Hey, I'm back already, because it looks like if I don't update I might be killed by some certain people...or person! You know who you are! Haha. Thanks for the reviews people. I'm updating so much lately. It's gonna cool off though on the updating front because I'm gonna need to get writing again. I'm gonna write a Harry Potter fanfiction next and maybe something for Fiction Press, but then I may return to SWAC because you guys rock! I'll definately be doing some SWAC one-shots! Like maybe one for a certain Saint's day that's coming up...coughValentine'scough, which would include some lovely Channy fluff and then there's the diary fic I told you about ages ago. Wow I'm rambling. Ignore all of this and move onto the story...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC, but from now on the plot is all my own because Disney haven't brought out season three :(**

Chapter 31 – Second chances.

_Previously:_

_"Take me back, please?" I begged._

_She stood for a moment. Not toying with me, not playing a game, just simply collecting her emotions._

_I waited with bated breath as she took a deep breath in and sighed._

CPOV:

She nodded. **(You all knew this would happen! But you're probably crying with happiness anyway! Yay Channy! (: )**

I pulled her into a tight hug and the crowd around us cheered, not that we noticed.

I pulled back from the hug, but kept my arms around her waist.

Spontaneously and simultaneously we leant in. Our lips met and we were kissing in the rain.

SPOV:

I had him back. He was mine again. I'd forgiven him. The crowd around us were cheering and crying and laughing. There were cameras flashing, but I couldn't care less. The only thing I cared about was the beautiful blond man in front of me and the feel of his lips on mine.

Eventually it occurred to all of us that it would be sensible to get out of the rain before we all caught cold.

Chad invited everyone back to his house and Mr Condor didn't protest that we had afternoon rehearsals. I could have sworn I had even seen him with a tear in his eye.

…

When I got back to Chad's house along with most of the studio I was nearly dry again, but Chad insisted on getting me a towel for my hair and his sister offered me some warm dry clothes, which I simply couldn't resist. It was amazing that we were the same size.

I walked down the stairs and saw Chad waiting for me at the bottom. He offered me his hand and I smiled, placing my hand in his.

We made our way through the crowds to where we could see the blonde head belonging to Tawni.

"Hey Tawn."

"Hey lovebirds." She replied but she smiled and brought me into a hug, which was awkward because Chad wouldn't let get of my hand. "I'm glad you're back together." She claimed and she smiled at both Chad and me.

"Well, this is the perfect excuse for a party!" Nico exclaimed and walked over to Chad's stereo.

"How did you know where that was?" I asked.

"Chad and I got to be friends when you two were dating the first time around." He shrugged.

He turned on the music and increased the volume. "I gotta feeling." Came blasting through the speakers.

"Want to dance?" Tawni asked Nico. He looked surprised, but smiled all the same, taking Tawni's hand and leading her to the centre of the room where they started dancing like maniacs. I laughed. Soon several other couples joined them or friends who wanted to show off their moves.

And just like that we had started a party. Chad and Selena went to the kitchen and came back laden with snacks and drinks and placed them on the coffee table.

I wanted to stay by the sidelines, so Chad stayed with me. Selena came over to us with Trevor trailing behind her. To me it looked like Trevor was a lovesick puppy.

"Hey bro, Sunday." She smiled. From that moment onwards she always called me Sunday.

"Hey Selena." I replied, smiling.

"Glad this idiot finally got his act together. Why did you forgive him? I would have let him suffer a little longer." She smirked.

"Because." I replied. What a great response.

"Well, at least you can hold it over him later." She commented.

"Shh, Selly. You're giving her ideas!" Chad growled.

We all laughed. We chatted amiably for a while and then another song began to play. Trevor asked Selena to dance and she accepted happily.

"Would you like to dance?" Chad asked.

I smiled and gave him my hand. He pulled me gently to the centre of the makeshift dance floor.

Taylor Swift's sweet, pure voice filled the room.

"We were both young when I first saw you…" I felt that the song, if we were to get married, would describe us perfectly. Forbidden love because we were rivals, but loving each other anyway and then breaking up. If only…

CPOV:

Sonny and I spun around the room, dancing effortlessly. I began to sing the song softly in her ear.

When the song ended we went to sit on the sofa together. I pulled Sonny onto my lap and she nestled her head into my chest. Things with her were so effortless. It felt like we were meant to be together. She belonged with me.

I heard the roar of an engine over the music and suddenly froze. Parents. Unauthorised party. Crap.

I gently tipped Sonny off my lap and she looked at me puzzled, but then looked behind me as the music stopped and the puzzled look vanished.

"Chad?"

Crap. Crap. Crap.

"Er…"

Selena, like the amazing sister she was came to the rescue.

"Sonny and Chad got back together!" She yelled. Great excuse.

"Aww, really?" Mum cooed and smiled at Sonny.

Dad simply looked at me for a minute before smiling.

"Am I grounded?" I asked, halfway hopeful.

"No. At least this time we heard it from you and not the paparazzi." Dad commented.

"And the party?" Selena asked.

"Well, who doesn't love a good party?" Dad asked. I could not believe my luck.

Nico cheered and turned the music back on.

I have the best parents ever.

SPOV:

The party continued but the noise was beginning to get too much so I headed upstairs to Selena's room.

About ten minutes later, Chad came into the room. He found me lying looking at the ceiling, lying on her bed.

"There you are." He sounded so relieved.

"I didn't worry you did I?" I asked, worried and I sat up slightly.

"Not much." He sighed.

He walked over and sat on the bed by my hip.

We sat in silence for a while, listening to the distant thump of the music.

"How are we going to break up this party?" I joked.

"Haven't got a clue." He replied, smiling.

The sky outside had grown dim and the sun was just disappearing behind the line of trees. I turned from the window and faced Chad, sitting up.

The blue eyes met mine.

"What?" He whispered.

I sighed. "I don't want to lose you again." I replied.

"Like I'd ever be that stupid again." He returned. He placed one hand on my cheek, stoking my face gently with his thumb. "I never want to lose you either. Promise you won't ever leave me?" He asked, barely making any sound. His voice had an edge to it. It was almost fear.

"Only if you promise never to order a recount on anything, ever!" I joked.

"I'm so, so sorry." He sounded sincere.

"I was only joking." I chuckled at his guilty mind. "I won't leave you, I promise." I said, my voice full of fear as well. I never wanted him to let me go.

"Good." He whispered.

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So we're…good?" He sounded hesitant.

"We are unbelievably good right now." I replied, smiling. I brought my lips to his and he hesitantly kissed me back.

Just as we pulled apart the sun finally set, dimming the shadows into darkness.

"You know, some things are worth a second chance." I noted.

"Am I?" I looked at him and saw he was completely serious.

"Definitely."

**Aww. Well, that's it for this chapter folks. Sonny has taken Chad back and everything is good in Channy world, for the moment. Mwahahaha. I'm so evil, how do you stand me? Well this was quite a weak chapter in my opinion so I'm hoping some of my next ones will make up for that. **

**Review, please. xx**

**P.s. DEMI IS OUT OF REHAB! (I only just found out - I'm so slow) Yay DEMI! Hope she's feeling completely well again soon! xxx**


	34. Chapter 32 Once again mine

**Awesomeness. Thanks for all the reviews. Next chapter coming up so stay tuned. I can't believe I'm updating again! Have I gone crazy? Possibly...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show, but the plot for this story is now all my own. :) No more chapters based on parts of the show. Demi get well soon!**

Chapter 32 – Once again mine

CPOV:

I was so unbelievably tired. I hadn't slept properly since Sonny and I had broken up, but now we were back together. When I snuggled down into bed that night I had the good memories of that day and the thought that Sonny was once again mine, or more like, I was once again hers.

When I woke in the morning it was still raining. Hey, that wasn't right. It was meant to be sunny again now. I sighed and rolled out of bed.

Luckily it was Sunday so I could just relax. Sonny and I had decided yesterday that we were going to spend the day at my house, together.

The doorbell rang. Crap.

I checked the time. 10.00 am. Oh dear Sonny!

We'd agreed she'd be here at ten, so that must be her. I must've slept in. This was not the way to impress your only-just-got-back-together-girlfriend! I ran down the stairs two at a time and I couldn't help but feel like I'd forgotten something else that was important.

I peeked through the spy hole in the door to see the brown-eyed angel looking across the garden.

I opened the door and she turned to face me. Immediately a blush spread across her face.

"Hi." I said a little breathlessly.

"Er, hi." She replied. She continued to blush. That's when I realised. Clothes! I looked down to confirm my thoughts. All I was wearing were a pair of tattered pyjama bottoms. I smacked myself on the forehead. Ouch, that hurt.

"Ouch." I complained. Sonny ventured a giggle.

"Can I come in? Or is this a bad time?" She asked, wriggling her eyebrows in a suggestive way.

"No, no. Come in." I stepped aside and she walked passed me. I smelt her vanilla-scented shampoo. I closed the door behind her.

"I'll just, er…" I muttered, a blush spreading accross my face now.

"Change?" She smirked. Now that she had gotten over the embarrassment of the situation she found it funny. I, meanwhile, was still in the embarrassing-as-hell stage.

"Yeah." And I rushed back up the stairs, trying to maintain whatever little dignity I had left by not running like a girl.

Ten minutes later I came down, fully dressed.

"Aww." She complained.

"What?" I asked.

"I kinda liked the cute, embarrassed Chad." She said, blushing slightly and looking away from me. I knew why she was 'awwing' better than she did.

"More like you enjoyed the shirtless Chad, Munroe." I countered. Hey! Chad's are grumpy in the morning, especially when they haven't slept properly in weeks, get up late, haven't had breakfast and walk down stairs to answer the door to your amazingly cool and beautiful girlfriend half dressed, even if that person does have amazingly toned Chabs.

Sonny giggled.

"I said that all out loud, didn't I?" I sighed and slapped my forehead again. God, why was I so good at embarrassing myself around her? Everywhere else I was seen as the coolest person ever, but when she and her pretty big brown eyes came along, well…you've just seen how bad it gets.

"Yup." She replied and giggled some more. "So I'm amazing and beautiful, huh?"

"Obviously." I replied and rolled my eyes.

"And what are Chabs?" She asked, fighting back laughter.

"Do you want a drink?" I asked, trying to get the subject away from my embarrassment.

"Sure. Thanks for asking." A voice answered that most definitely wasn't Sonny.

Selena POV:

I walked into the kitchen to see the two lovebirds leaning towards each other over the breakfast counter. I don't think either of them was doing it consciously, but it was so damn awkward, especially since they hadn't even noticed my presence.

"Do you want a drink?" Chad purred at her. I rolled my eyes at my brothers attempt to be seductive.

"Sure. Thanks for asking." I replied, making my voice light and cheery.

Chad looked around, startled.

"Who asked you?" He replied and then very maturely stuck his tongue out at me.

"Aw, Chad. Aren't you all grown up? You learnt how to stick your tongue out!" I said sarcastically. It was just so much fun to take the Mickey out of my brother.

Chad rolled his eyes and then proceeded to ignore me completely.

"Chad? Chad? Earth to Chad." I said, waving my hand in front of his face. He had spaced out, looking at Sunday, whose eyes were averted to the fridge and the wall behind it. This was our "memories" wall. Up there were drawing from when we were little, our first reports, our first As and such like. The more recent things consisted mainly of pictures of France for me and pictures of Sunday and Chad with Sunday for Chad.

I decided both of them needed distracting; Sunday from discovering embarrassing moments from my past and Chad from drooling over Sunday. Seriously, if he kept it up I was going to throw up. Hey that rhymed.

"How about we all go do something?" I asked.

"Like what?" Chad asked, suspicious of me.

"I dunno. Anything really." I allowed. "Except video games." I added as my only condition.

Chad thought for a moment and Sunday sat there puzzling, until Chad's face lit up like the sky on the Fourth of July.

**I know this is an odd place to leave it but I wrote it with the next chapter and the title wouldn't fit both parts and it ended up very long, so I've split it. Anyway, how was it? Review! xx**


	35. Chapter 33 Scare of our lives

**Here's the second half of the other chapter. Bit late. :/ Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC.**

Chapter 33 – Scare of our lives

_Previously (Selena POV),_

_I decided both of them needed distracting; Sunday from discovering embarrassing moments from my past and Chad from drooling over Sunday. Seriously, if he kept it up I was going to throw up._

"_How about we all go do something?" I asked._

"_Like what?" Chad asked, suspicious of me._

"_I dunno. Anything really." I allowed. "Except video games." I added as my only condition._

_Chad thought for a moment and Sunday sat there puzzling, until Chad's face lit up like the sky on the Fourth of July._

CPOV:

When Selena suggested we do something together, I was admittedly stumped. All the things I was considering were far too couple-focused for my sister's eyes.

Then, my gaze wandering to the window, I had the perfect idea. It was simple, but clever. I could let my sister get involved and still get my Sonny-time.

"How about a movie? Seeing as it is raining cats and dogs out there." I suggested. My sister's eyes widened.

"Is that it?" She cried incredulous.

"What? You got a better idea?" I asked, snappishly.

"No. I just thought that the way your face lit up you'd thought of a way to get us to Italy or something like strip poker with just you and Sonny involved." Selena grinned, vindictively.

"Shhh! Stop bickering. A movie sounds great, Chad." Sonny put in.

I stuck my tongue out at Selena. "I win!" I proclaimed.

I saw both Selena and Sonny roll their eyes.

Before anyone could change their mind I ran off to the TV room. By the time the two girls had gotten there I had already picked out and set up the movie.

"What are we watching?" Asked Sonny as she sat down on the sofa next to me.

"Jaws." I replied. Sure it was an old film and the graphics weren't great, but it was my sister's least favourite movie, which was good payback for interrupting Sonny and me. Also, Sonny may get scared and leap into my arms for protection. Gosh! I sound like Nico, or Grady, not the CDC.

Selena groaned and I knew she was debating just leaving now, but she decided to stick it out, settling herself on the other side of Sonny.

Using a remote I turned the lights off and the movie started to play. The room was quite dim due to the lack of light from the world outside.

The characteristic music, which was so praised and feared, began to play. The tension built. Sonny's hand found mine. Our fingers interlaced and I gave hers a gentle squeeze. She returned the pressure.

Our parents were out, so we were three young people watching a scary movie in semidarkness alone. This was never a good idea.

We all jumped when the shark suddenly appeared. Sonny squeaked a little.

SPOV:

Scary movies. Not good. I buried my face in Chad's shoulder, not wanting to see anymore. When I did lift my face I screamed. A face was at the window. Just as I screamed, thunder rolled overhead and a flash of lightening silhouetted the figure at the window. Selena and Chad's yells mixed with mine.

My heart pounded against my chest, desperate to find a way out. The thunder roared again and the lights flickered and went out. My breathing picked up at double speed and I gripped Chad's hand tightly.

Did I ever mention I hate storms?

The figure at the window was soaking, their hair plastered to their face. The clothes on the body hung lifelessly, heavy with water.

The figure moved its hand pointing to one side. I tilted my head to one side, thinking. The person looked vaguely familiar.

Selena next to me was obviously thinking the same thing. Chad, however, was mumbling and cursing under his breath, while rocking backwards and forwards slightly.

Then the person did something that no burglar or murderer would do. She waved. I realised that the person was actually a very, vary wet Mrs Cooper.

I rushed to the door and opened it for her; the reason she had come to the window was because we had locked it.

"Thanks, Sonny." She gulped, extracting herself from her coat, which proceeded to drip onto the floor.

"Mrs cooper? I think the power's out." I pointed out, mundanely.

"I believe you're right." She giggled. "Oh, and call me Victoria, dear." She encouraged. I smiled at her.

I returned to the couch to find Selena taunting Chad. I bounced into Chad's lap, feeling safer there than anywhere else. The storm outside continued.

Mrs Co-Victoria started lighting candles as the light that was dim to begin with was already fading. I looked around the room, once again marvelling at the size and grandeur of the place. Chad's family were obviously lucky.

I snuggled into Chad's chest and at some point I must have dozed off.

CPOV:

The storm was raging outside, but Sonny slept soundly in my lap. I brushed my hands through her hair, humming gently to her as she dreamt.

"You really love her, don't you?" Mum asked me. She and Selena were sitting reading by the light of candles, just like the Victorians and Edwardians and other people of History would have done. Mum had glanced up from the battered pages of Wuthering Heights to look at me.

I smiled as I replied. "I do, mum, I really do." Mum smiled back. In my arms, Sonny gave a contented sigh and snuggled deeper, murmuring my name. I kissed the top of her head lightly. It was worth the scare of our lives and enduring the storm just to hear my name from her sweet lips.

**Sp there we go. There was some scary bits and some Channy fluff for you all. This chapter was really weak, but there's some fab ones coming up, even if I do say so myself. Review xx**


	36. Chapter 34 One year later

**Hello again. There's been a time skip so take note when you read this next chapter. We're about to hit another bump in the road so…enjoy this before I spoil the next few chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim.**

Chapter 34 – One year later

SPOV:

Chad and I had been re-dating for exactly a year today. As it was our anniversary I was wrapping his present, while sitting on my bed with Lucy and Selena on three-way speakerphone.

"So, what did you get him?" Lucy asked. Selena already knew as I'd asked her for some advice. I wanted to get him two gifts; one he'd enjoy and another, life-long (hopefully) memento for him that was special. Selena had helped with the first one.

"Well, first I got him some tickets to see Nickleback's sold out concert." I announced and Lucy screamed down the phone.

"NO WAY!"

"Way, Luce." I rolled my eyes, despite the fact they couldn't see me. My mum's head appeared around the door and she mouthed at me, asking if I was dying.

"I'm fine, mum." I whispered, placing my hand over the mouthpiece.

"So, what else did you get him?" Selena asked curiously. She knew nothing about the second present.

"Promise not to tell?" I asked, anxious.

"Promise." They said together.

"I kind of made it actually…a scrapbook of our time together and a picture frame of us. You reckon he'll like it?" I asked, nervously.

"Yes!" Both the girl chorused. Tawni already knew about this and had helped me with finding some of the photos. She and Nico were together now, which I thought was unbelievably cute. She was going to do the same for them on their anniversary in two months time.

…

CPOV:

I had asked Selena for help on Sonny's present because I really wanted it to be absolutely amazing. I had no clue what to get her at first.

Eventually, with Selena's help, I had decided on a simple, silver heart-shaped necklace with our names engraved on it. The second part was a charm bracelet, which I would add a charm to for every year we were together. It had a heart charm on for our first year.

I was quite happy with my choices for her presents, especially since they matched. We had agreed that we'd exchange gifts at hers, since we were always at my house these days. Also, we were more likely to get privacy at her house; we simply put on the Mac Falls season finale, which was not yet released and Connie was out of the way for a good hour.

I arrived at her door, dressed in dark jeans and a blue top, which she had bought me. In my hand I had her presents and a single red rose.

Connie opened the door.

"Awww." She cooed. I smiled at her. "Sonny, someone's here to see you." She called and then winked at me.

"Here, this is for you." I handed her the editor's private copy of the season finale.

"For me?" She squealed as she read the title. She and Sonny were so similar in some ways. "Why?" She asked.

"As a way of thanking you for accepting me." I told her and I was sincere in every word.

"Thank you, Chad." She whispered, just as Sonny appeared.

Of course Sonny looked as amazing as ever. She was wearing white leggings, a pretty white skirt and a white and pink top with silver sequins on. Her hair hung in its natural, wavy state, framing her perfect heart-shaped face, well, perfectly!

"Hello." We both mumbled simultaneously.

I laughed and she stifled a giggle. She swept her hands, indicating I should come in. I walked inside, closing the door behind me. Connie had already settled herself on the couch so we headed through to Sonny's room.

Sonny's room remained unchanged from my previous visits. The only small differences were some of her latest photos on the walls. The teddy bear I had won her at the fair still sat on her pillow, a little frayed, but obviously well loved. I hadn't been here for about a month because Sonny loved to come round my house as Selena was there and it was big enough, as a house, to accommodate the Randoms and Mac Falls casts so all of us could socialise together.

I perched myself on the edge of her bed and she sat in the middle of the duvet. We swapped our gifts.

"You first." I whispered. I was really nervous. She could surely hear my heartbeat. It was so loud it was deafening me and I could feel it in my throat. I swallowed as she tore neatly at the wrappings.

She opened the box and my heart leapt into my mouth. She had opened the necklace first. She gasped.

"I love it." She whispered, her eyes dancing with the emotion she had just declared. "Could you put it on me?" She asked and I nodded. She handed me the chain and turned her back to me, lifting her hair.

I fastened the clasp and bent my face to kiss her neck. She turned back smiling at me. "Thank you." She murmured and kissed my cheek.

I smiled. "You haven't opened the other one yet." I pointed out and my smile changed to my characteristic smirk that I saved just for her.

She opened the second box and once again gasped.

It was then my turn, I realised. I picked up the small, thin package first. It was very light. I opened it carefully and two slips of paper fell out.

Tickets for Nickleback's concert. I looked up in shock. I hugged Sonny tightly to me, expressing my thanks through the hug,

"Next one." She said, her voice filling with nerves. My heart fluttered at her display of anxiousness. She began to bite her lip. She had never completely given that up.

I opened the second, larger package. A book fell out. I opened it cautiously to find picture staring out of the pages. I gazed in wonder, slowly turning the pages and taking it all in. There were pictures of us from our private collection of them; pictures I had taken and she had taken. There were other pictures. Some were from our fake date all that time ago. Others were of our more recent dates. There were clippings from articles about 'CHANNY.' I smiled, completely awed.

"This is amazing." I whispered. I had no clue why I was whispering. I leant in and kissed Sonny; a sweet, passionate kiss and then cradled her against me.

"I love you, Sonny. With all my heart." I told her.

"As I love you, Chad." She returned. We sat like that for an immeasurable amount of time, slowly leafing through the scrapbook filled with the best memories of my life.

**Aww. Don't worry, that's not the end. There's more to come. Review! xx**


	37. Chapter 35 Shock horror

**Eep. Thanks for the reviews, guys and girls! They make me smile. Anyway, here's chapter 35 and that bump I warned about. Don't worry they're not breaking up...or are they? Nah, I'm not that evil! :D Please note: the title has changed to Dreams Do Come True! This is beacause I've just drafted the final chapter and think this works better! Enjoy xx**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Sonny with a Chance.**

Chapter 35 – Shock Horror

SPOV:

It was a week since our anniversary. Chad and I had become inseparable. Even when we were apart, like now for example, I thought about him constantly.

Marshal had called the cast of SO Random! to his office. We gathered in the small room and shuffled into our seats.

"Hello guys!" Marshall exclaimed once we were all seated. There was a distinct glint in his eyes. I looked sideways at Tawni who shrugged, indicating that she didn't understand his enthusiasm either. He hand was laced with Nico's I noted and I smiled.

"What's up Marshall?" Zora asked. She had changed a lot over the last year. She had really matured. She no longer crawled in vents…well not that much. She had grown a good deal and she was becoming really quite stunning, especially under Tawni's instruction.

"Well, I've got some news for you guys." The emotions on the faces of my cast mates were varied. Nico looked shocked, Tawni looked excited, Zora apprehensive and Grady looked somewhere between puzzled and constipated.

"Go on." Tawni encouraged.

In reply Marshall lifted up six slips of paper; aeroplane tickets. We gave a collective gasp.

"You're sending us on holiday?" Nico yelled.

"Not quite." Marshall said, smiling benignly.

"Then what?" Demanded Tawni, jumping to her feet.

"You're all going to England because," he paused for dramatic effect. "SO RANDOM IS MAKING A MOVIE!" Marshall yelled.

We have another collective gasp.

Tawni collapsed into Nico's lap.

Nico, luckily caught her.

Grady gave a startled squawk and mopped his brow.

Zora immediately pulled out her phone and began texting furiously.

I, I sat down, unaware of getting to my feet and puzzled over what my emotions were.

I was happy because this could be a big break for me.

I was sad because I'd have to leave Chad.

I was angry because I wanted more details.

I was scared to take this huge step.

I was excited about seeing a new country.

I was nervous about seeing our fan base in England.

I looked up at Marshall, beseeching him with my eyes to give us more details. He didn't see me, but obliged anyway.

"You'll be going for six months. You'll get the script the day before you leave, which is exactly two weeks from now. The movie will be released here before England. You'll get to see it before it's released in cinemas. The reason you're going to England is because we want to keep it a secret from you fans so that they'll be really pleasantly surprised when they find out. You'll still do the show every two weeks; it'll just be from England. I'm coming with you and so is Miss Bitterman, so you can keep up your education."

We all groaned at his last sentence. Six months! Chad! Chad.

"Can we tell anyone about why we're leaving?" I asked.

"No, Sonny. It's a secret." I nodded. I had been expecting that. I sighed.

We were soon dismissed to go start packing.

How was I going to explain this all to Chad?

…

CPOV:

I had just finished rehearsing and I was preparing to leave the set and head to meet Sonny for lunch.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out and tapped the screen. "One new message – Sonshine." A text from Sonny. I opened it and read.

"Hey, Chad. I need to tell you something. Can you meet me at our special place in ten minutes? XXX"

Hmm…I wondered what she could need to tell me. Fear fluttered at my heart. Could she be breaking up with me again? No, she wouldn't.

I walked towards the pond, still hidden by trees. It was a dry day, but cool and clouds threatened to break on the horizon. I entered the clearing by the pond and saw her sitting on the edge, hugging her knees.

"Cold?" I asked. She jumped and turned to me. She offered me a half-hearted smile and shrugged. The fear that had fluttered a few minutes ago came again, clutching at my lungs and making breathing difficult.

"So," I said, unsure of what to say. My voice was threatening to crack.

"Hey." She smiled again, but it was off. It was like she was broken into two halves, one that was unbearably happy and another that was indefinably sad.

"Sonny?" I asked, desperate to chase the dark shadow that was making her upset away from her.

"Chad." She sighed. She gathered my hands in hers and looked into my eyes. "I have to go away for a while." She whispered.

"What?" I asked, unwilling to believe that my world was crashing down around my shoulders.

"I have to leave. I'm going … somewhere." She said.

"Where?" I asked.

"England." She bit her lip as if she was unsure whether she should have said this much.

"Why?"

"I can't say."

"Why not, Sonny."

Silence.

"I'll come with you." I told her.

"You can't."

"What is it, Sonny? Are we breaking up? Have I upset you?" I asked, panicking.

"No, no, no, no. We're not breaking up. I don't want to leave you. It's not you." She said.

"It's not you. That's a break up line, Sonny." I said, sorrow filling my body.

"NO! I'm not breaking up with you, Chad!" She wailed. A determined look flashed across her face. "If I was, would I do this?" She asked, and before I could even give a puzzled look her mouth was on mine, her hands in my hair and just as quickly I was kissing her back. I needed her. I needed to know that she was still mine. I needed to know that this wasn't the end.

My arms wrapped around her waist and I never wanted to let go. I held her body close to mine, as if by holding her I could prevent her from leaving me again.

We hugged, kissed, comforted, cried and laughed. After a while we pulled apart.

"When?" I asked. That was all that there was left to know.

"Two weeks. For six months." She murmured.

Six months! Six months of cloud and rain without my Sonshine. I sighed.

"C'mon, we should get going, lunch must be nearly over." When she continued to look dejected I spoke again, "We still have two weeks together and then all the years after those six months. The time will fly by, you'll see." I told her, trying to convince myself nearly as much as I was trying to convince her.

I offered her my hand, which she took and I pulled her to her feet. We walked hand in hand back to the studios.

SPOV:

"All the years after." I couldn't get those words from my head. They made the thought of separation bearable and the six months after bearable too.

After our conversation at the pond we sat in the cafeteria, trying to act normally. I held Chad's hand under the table.

…

Our last day together, before I left tomorrow. Chad was coming with me to the airport. I had my bags packed and ready for me. I had said goodbye to my mum and was sleeping at Chad and Selena's for the night, so they could drive me to the airport early in the morning.

Chad and I dreaded the morning light when I'd leave him. For six whole months. Who knew what could happen in that time? Would he move on? Find someone else?

When the time came for us all to head up to bed, all three of us were dejected and miserable. We headed to our separate rooms.

I lay on the bed, glaring at the ceiling. Could I just turn down going? No. This was my chance and I could still come back in six months to see Chad.

Well, this had been a big surprise. Life was full of surprises and not all of them were pleasant. The next one, however, was.

CPOV:

I couldn't sleep. I glanced at the clock and saw it read midnight. In six hours I'd be waving Sonny off at the airport. Letting the love of my life leave me. I had promised I would never let her go again.

Before I could stop myself I was up and out of bed. I padded across the hallway and knocked softly on Sonny's door.

"Sonny?" I whispered. There was no answer so I gently pushed the door open. From the bed I could discern the glint of a pair of eyes gazing at me in wonder.

"Surprise." I said.

"Hey." She replied and I saw her smile in the light the moonlight was giving through the gap in her curtains. She patted the bed beside her.

I walked across the room and settled on the bed beside her, pulling the covers up over me. I wriggled closer to her and hugged her tightly to me.

I sighed contentedly and she ran her fingers through my hair. The next thing I knew it was morning and mum was calling my name.

**Well there it is. Awww. REVIEW! xxx**


	38. Chapter 36 Goodbyes

**Hey guys, sad chapter coming up :(, but it's necessary for the plot! Keep reading and reviewing. (HINT: I'd really, really, REALLY love some reviews, so please hit that button!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC**

**Chapter 36 – Goodbyes**

Victoria (Chad's mum) POV:

I knocked softly on Sonny's door, but there was no reply, so I gently opened the door and snuck inside. The sight that greeted me made my heart warm and I left again to get the camera. When I returned they hadn't moved an inch and I snapped a picture. This was one to show the grandchildren.

I padded over to Sonny's side of the bed and gently brushed her hair. She stirred beneath my fingers. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Mum?" She asked, sleepily. I chuckled softly.

"If you want." I replied. Her eyes opened wide as she realised who I was and then she smiled. She glanced at Chad and blushed, glancing at me for any sign of anger. "You two are so cute." I told her.

She smiled and carefully extracted herself from Chad's hold. I handed her the clothes she had left aside for her to wear and she thanked me before heading off to the bathroom.

"Chad?" I called to my darling little boy. He had grown up so much. And now he'd met Sonny, there was nothing I could wish for in him. He had turned out perfectly.

CPOV:

Crap. I kept my eyes tightly shut, trying to decide if I had actually gone to Sonny's room or if I had dreamt that. If my mum saw me in Sonny's bed she'd only assume the worst.

I inconspicuously felt around me; no one there. So I believed last night had been a dream.

I opened my eyes.

Crap.

I shut them again quickly. I was in Sonny's room!

I felt my chest; still fully clothed. Good.

"Hi mum!" I said cheerily. She looked at me, smiled and then winked. She pointed to a pile of clothes at the bottom of the bed and left before I had got over the shock. She winked at me! Did she approve then?

I got up quickly, taking the clothes across the hall so I could wash and change.

When I got downstairs everyone was there, eating in silence. Sonny was not so much eating, as just pushing her cereal around her bowl.

I sat next to her. I kissed her cheek and took her hand. These were my last moments with her before she left so I was going t enjoy them, regardless of whether my parents were in the room.

Too soon we were driving to the airport.

We got out and I took two of Sonny's suitcases for her and my dad took her other two. Girls and their clothes. She just took her carry-on bag.

When we reached the gates my parents and sister hugged Sonny and left to give us some space.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye then." I said, my heart breaking with the words.

"Yeah, goodbye." She reached for me and I took her in my arms, hugging her close and then I kissed her softly.

"It's only six months." I said, as I wiped a tear from her cheek. The rain was pouring down outside, mirroring our mood.

"I'll miss you." She whispered, taking just my hand in hers.

"I'll miss you, too." I replied, squeezing her hand and then letting it fall slowly from my grip. It was as if the whole world was going in slow motion. I watched her head through the gates and wiped at the tears that splattered my cheek.

She turned and waved sadly and I raised my hand, kissing it and blowing it. She smiled through her tears. I knew that cameras were flashing at us, I knew this would make the news, but I couldn't care less. I shouted to her, just before she disappeared,

"I love you!"

**Aww. :'( Sorry it's a short chapter, but I didn't think I could take anymore without crying! :( It doesn't help I was listening to sad songs to get me in the mood for this chapter. Tell me if you hated this or if it made you guys cry! Review. I'm going to post the next cha[ter very soon, people, so don't worry! xx**


	39. Chapter 37 How do we go on?

**Hello everyone. This is at least happier than the last one. Lots of Channy fluff. Read to find out how that can happen when they're in different places.**

**Disclaimer: I wish.**

**Chapter 37 – How do we go on?**

No one POV:

Sonny stepped off the plane when it landed in England. She was excited to be in this new place, to discover new things, but she felt like she'd just left part of her, her heart, across the ocean.

She, Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora and a team of producers, including Marshal arrived at the set, which incorporated a hotel for them to stay in. Sonny, Tawni and Zora were sharing a room. They headed up and began to unpack. Things were pretty quiet, except for the occasional whispers of Tawni to Zora, who were respecting Sonny's sadness.

Sonny unpacked three suitcases carelessly throwing her clothes, shoes and beauty products into their respective draws and cupboards. She opened the last suitcase and saw something that stopped her.

Against the black of a dress she had brought a white rectangular piece of paper lay. On the paper was written a single word, Sonny. Beside the envelope was a single red rose. It was perfectly, artistically laid out.

Sonny reached out her hand for the paper, pausing just for a moment before taking the soft paper into her hands. She turned it open and opened it. Another piece of paper fell out. Sonny picked it up.

_Dearest Sonny._

_How do we go on? Simple. We write. Letter writing is so much more romantic and I thought this would be a nice surprise to cheer you up when you reached England. Who's the best boyfriend in the world?_

Sonny chuckled and whispered to him "you." She continued to read.

_Sonny, you know I'm going to miss you terribly. I love you with all my heart and I can assure you that every night before I go to sleep it's your name I'll whisper, your picture I'll gaze at and it'll be you I cry for. Yes, I'll cry. My heart beats only for you. I know that by now I'll be yearning to have you back in my arms._

_I hope you feel the same way and I hope you know that even though I miss you I don't regret letting you go! From what you've told me, which is probably more than you ought, this is your dream, your chance! You should live your dream and take this chance. Give it all you got. I know you'll be great because you always are, even if I don't know exactly what it is you're off to be amazing at. You're amazing and don't you ever forget it!_

_While you're away I thought we could use this time to get to know each other amazingly well. So there are a few questions I'd like to ask you:_

_What's you favourite movie? (You can't choose anything with Efron in!)_

_What is the most embarrassing moment in your whole life?_

_Who's your inspiration in life?_

_Have you ever considered getting a tattoo and what would it be of?_

_If you had one wish to improve the world, what would you wish for?_

_In return I'll answer five questions of yours. Ask anything you like._

_Anyway, I'm writing this at 11.30 at night, the last night you'll spend here in the USA. I can't sleep as you might've guessed. I'll let you get back to unpacking now. Have a great time, my love._

_All my love,_

_Chad xxx_

Sonny put the letter down and smiled. Tawni came over. She had been watching Sonny's progress through the letter. Sonny handed it to her and Zora read over Tawni's shoulder.

"That is so sweet." Tawni murmured once she had finished. Zora agreed. Sonny folded the letter up and put it under her pillow and placed the rose in a vase on her bedside table.

The three girls headed to a small common room type area where they saw the boys playing video games. Sonny pulled out her script and pretended to read while contemplating Chad's letter.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Later that evening Sonny discretely headed upstairs. She pulled out some paper and a pen and began to write her reply.

_Dear Chad,_

_You are undoubtedly the best boyfriend ever. When I read your letter it filled me with warmth as if I were sitting in sunshine. Inevitably it's raining here. I wish I were there with you. I wish I could tell you what it is I'm up to. I wish I could lie in your arms and fall asleep._

_I miss you so, so much, Chad. More than you could ever believe! I love you. I have to admit I have already cried since being here. Being away from you is so hard. Every time I turn a corner I expect to see you there, smirking and every time I see a blond head I want to run up and mess up the hair, until I realise it's not you._

_So, to your questions. They made me laugh and think a lot. So, here are my answers:_

_My favourite movie is Marley and me. Every time I watch it I cry. It's either that or The Breakfast Club, which cracks me up._

_I can't believe you asked me that. The most embarrassing moment in my life is…when I was twelve and I had to strip in front of the doctor so he could examine me. Think of that what you will. It was so embarrassing._

_My inspiration in life is my mum. She's an amazing person. Other than that I could say Zac Efron, seeing as you didn't say I couldn't put him for this question, but I'd be joking, so don't worry your pretty blond head._

_I have actually. If I got a tattoo it would either be a sun, for obvious reasons or a sunflower on my ankle, again because of my name and they're my favourite flowers, but you already knew that._

_You're actually going to make me choose? I'd choose for no one in the world to be homeless because there's no place like home._

_I hope I've satisfied your curiosity. Those were really fun to answer. I'm currently listening to Love Story by Taylor Swift and it's got me thinking of you even more. Okay, it's my turn for questions. Pay back!_

_What's your most embarrassing moment? (You have to answer because I still can't believe you made me answer it!)_

_What is your favourite season?_

_What's the thing you hate most about yourself? (I know this is nearly impossible for you to answer, but…)_

_What would you do if you weren't an actor? (It won't ever happen)_

_What were you doing when you got this letter?_

_Well, I can't wait for your reply. I love that you're so accepting of me having to leave you and I love that you think I'm amazing. Please write back soon. I'm glad you thought of this; it is so romantic and we can keep these letters forever. Thank you for the rose._

_I love you and miss you,_

_Sonny xxx_

Sonny, happy with her work, folded the letter and put it into an envelope, which she put on her bedside table ready to post in the morning. She walked over to her bed and picked up the bear she had brought with her; the one from Chad.

Another song began on her iPod. She began to sing along.

"How to hold my heart, How to hold my heart, cos I don't wanna let go, let go, let go…"

Tawni walked into the room and gave Sonny a hug. Sonny hugged her back and cried. Leaving Chad was the hardest thing in the world.

…

SPOV:

When I woke in the morning I was glad I had rehearsals for a tv programme and a movie to keep me occupied.

"Action." Marshall yelled. The SO Random! movie was an hour and a half special, filled with sketches, talks from the cast and moments of their time in England. There were also songs; one for Zora, one for the boys as a double act, one for Tawni and one for me. This should be an action packed six months.

Today we were doing some improv, just hanging out at the hotel common room type thing. Nico and Grady were really good at it.

After filming this we were going ice-skating. I could definitely see the humour in that. On the way we were still being filmed and the cameras got some good shots of us signing autographs for our English fans and us travelling on the bus.

We entered the rink and each borrowed a pair of skates. None of us had ever done this before – it should be very funny.

I got my skates on and then wobbled my way to the ice. I carefully stepped onto the ice. I was pleased I was still standing. I shuffled my foot forward and automatically went flying, pulling Nico down with me. We looked at each other and laughed ourselves stupid.

Zora was cackling at us and skating around effortlessly. I watched her for a minute amazed at how easy she found this. She saw me looking and skied to a stop.

"Basic geometry." She told me and I giggled, enjoying myself at last.

"That explains everything." I told her and I rolled my eyes.

Zora skated off and braved a jump and a twirl, making it look so simple. I got to my feet and tried to copy her and to say I failed miserably would be a lie. It was worse.

When I got to bed that night I was bruised, but happy. I checked my phone and saw a text from Chad which simple said, _"I love you. Goodnight my angel. xx"_ I smiled and rolled over to go to sleep. I hoped he wouldn't text too often though because it would cost him a lot!

**Okay, end of chapter. The next chapter will be coming to a computer screen near you soon! :D Review. xx**


	40. Chapter 38 Letters

**Next chapter! Enjoy! Time passes quickly here! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC**

Chapter 38 – Letters.

No one POV:

14/2/11

Dear Sonny,

I only just got your letter. It takes so long for letters to travel the distance, but it's worth it. I miss you.

I loved your answers, by the way. I had to go and watch The Breakfast Club because I had never seen it before, but it was awesome. The feisty redhead reminds me of you :D. Damn Zac Efron. Can I ban you from ever saying his name again? Aww, poor little twelve year old Sonny, you're obviously scarred for life now. I think it would be cute if you got a sun tattoo, but I love your soft skin just the way it is and you're America's good girl so you can't get a tattoo. I loved your last answer; you're such a good person.

I miss you.

Okay, your questions:

Why ask me this? I now see why you thought it was cruel of me to ask. My most embarrassing moment is the first time I got rejected. I was five. I handed the girl a daisy and she refused it. I was heart broken. Don't ever refuse my love! I'd be scarred for life.

Summer is my favourite season. Sunshine. Because it reminds me of you.

What I hate most about me is the fact I've hurt you. That I've hurt any girl. You should never hurt any girl.

If I weren't an actor I'd probably become a doctor because I have a 'saving people complex.'

When I got your letter I was listening to All I Wanted by Paramore. It reminds me of you.

Oh, and by the way, I haven't forgotten the date. It's Valentine's Day, so happy Valentine's day. I send you all my love! And you would get many, many roses, but seeing as it's a long way I won't send them, but I've got you a rose charm for you bracelet and it's in this envelope.

Instead of questions tell me five things about you that I don't already know. Then I'll tell you five in return. Okay, I'm going to love you and leave you. Write to me soon.

Look after my heart, it's with you.

Chad xxx

Dearest Chad,

How are you? I miss you terribly. I love you with all my heart. I love your letters. They're all that stop me jumping on a plane and coming back to you. I loved your answers, too. I'm glad you've watched The Breakfast Club because it's a very good film. It's not very nice to damn people, I'm sure Zac is a very nice person and the only reason you dislike him is because you see him as a threat. Yes, I was scarred for life. Hehe. You make me giggle.

Your answers have given me a lot to think about. A 'saving people complex?' Really, Chad, really? I love Paramore. They're awesome. I love that song so much, almost as much as I love you. I love summer too.

Okay, five things you don't know about me:

I'm afraid of storms (you may know this one)

I'm a secret fan of Miley Cyrus (she and Hannah are the same person, Chad!)

I love the dark. Without it we would never see the stars.

I actually admire Tawni (she just read this over my shoulder and is laughing herself stupid – I'll slap her in a minute)

I write poetry.

Okay, there we go. I hope you enjoyed that. Thanks for the Valentine's gift. I love it, so much so thank you! I put you present in a parcel, which should arrive with this. It's an 'I love London' t-shirt. It's nowhere near as good as yours.

Our secret mission here is going well, but it's getting boring now, without you here. Oh and by the way SO Random has fans here in the UK too. And you once said we had fans nowhere! Haha. I so win.

I miss your smirk. I've got a picture of you smirking in the corner of the mirror of my vanity. I can't wait until I can return to you.

Anyway, write back soon. I love you,

Sonny xxx

…

Dear Sonny,

I can't believe how long it takes letters to travel. I'm good. Selena misses you too. How are you? I can't wait for you to come back, either. The cafeteria seems so dull and quiet without you Randoms. No Chuckle City to make us laugh anymore.

Thank you for your gift. I love it! It is amazing! I'm wearing it as I write to you right now! I'm glad you liked your present. I missed you.

Your five facts were very interesting, but you're going to have to do better than the first because I did know that one, so you owe me six this time! Miley and Hannah are different people? Really, Sonny, really? I don't think so – Hannah is blonde! But it's interesting that you like Miley's music. I love your outlook on the dark, it's very deep. I hope you did slap Tawni because by now she'll have a bigger head than me! You write poetry? Could I see some?

My five facts:

I used to love our fights. They were so much fun. I love to wind you up because you're really cute when you're angry!

I actually like Taylor Swift. Not very manly, I know, but listening to her a million times a day from your sister eventually rubs off on you.

I play guitar, but it's something private to me. I also play the piano.

I actually don't have a clue what is going on in Mackenzie Falls 90% of the time.

I've read all the Harry Potters, but still haven't watched the films because Daniel Radcliffe annoys me.

I miss smirking at you.

I miss you.

Love,

Chad xxx

Dear Chad,

I'm okay, thanks. I'm missing you though. Say hello to Selena for me. I miss her, too.

I can't believe you haven't seen all the Harry Potters just because you dislike Dan. He's an awesome guy! Go watch them now (cute angry face, here)! I knew it! I knew you didn't have a clue what your show is about! I so win! You play guitar and piano? I'd love to hear you sometime, but I won't pressure you into anything. Of course you like Taylor Swift; nobody can dislike her. I loved our fights too.

Fine, fine. Good, good. Fine, fine. So are we good? (Just for old times sake).

Okay, my five (well six) facts:

I still suck my thumb when I'm really tired or upset, but it's in my sleep so I don't know anything about it – people just tell me.

I love roses, candles and all that romantic stuff.

I love all animals and my life dream would be to touch a tiger. I'd die, well, if it didn't eat me first.

I like to eat breakfast cereal as an afternoon snack –something I get from my dad.

I love the blanket with arms; Blarmy!

I prefer your sandwich to Nico and Grady's. (Don't tell them – they'll eat me!)

Well, there you go! I can't believe how fast the time has passed. I'm returning in just a month. I'll be returning to LAX on 25th June at 2 in the afternoon! I can't wait to be back!

I love you,

Sonny xxx

P.s. you may see some of my poetry...someday. x

**Well, that's the chapter. And the end of the letters :O See what I mean in the next chapter! I've got a huge surprise for you guys! I hate to tell you, but this story is soon going to be over! :'( Review, if you love me or the story xxx**


	41. Chapter 39 Surprise

**Welcome back, guys. Hope you enjoy this chapter. *Squeals with excitement* Read quickly before I give away the plot! :D xxx**

**Oh, and a HUGE thank you to my 100th reviewer: It'sLittleMe! (CAN'T believe I've got this many reviews, I LOVE you all!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC, I just edit it.**

Chapter 39 – Surprise

SPOV:

I was repacking my suitcases again. I was anxious to return to America. The good old USA. Don't get me wrong, I love England, but there's no place like home. I shuffled the contents of one suitcase around and around. It was the morning we were due to leave and it was really quite early.

I was wearing a short white skirt and a lacy cream top, which had half-long sleeves. My make up was light, emphasising the "natural beauty" Tawni had claimed I had. She had insisted on doing my make up, buying me an outfit and styling my hair, which fell in perfect ringlets about my shoulders.

I had no clue what Tawni was up to, but every time I asked her she got a knowing, smug smile and it was just so annoying that I'd quickly given up asking. I glanced the pile of papers and before I thought it through I was sitting on the bed, rereading all of Chad's letters. I hadn't had one since I'd sent my last. It had been quite a while and it niggled at my insides, causing butterflies to beat their wings in an attempt to escape. I hoped he was going to meet me today.

TPOV:

Sonny was sitting on her bed, rereading every single one of Chad's letters. I saw the rain cloud cross her usually sunny features. I knew she was panicking about not getting a letter from Chad.

She shouldn't.

Little did she know, that I had my own letter from Chad. When it had arrived I had hidden it quickly and pretended it was from my mother. My shock was so extreme when I read it that it's a miracle I didn't faint. The contents of the letter had moved me beyond words. Sonny was in for one hell of a surprise.

She had insisted on wearing Chad's bracelet that he'd gotten her. I admitted it went well with the outfit, so I didn't complain too much. Of course, she never took his necklace off, so the beautiful chain hung around her slender neck.

I couldn't help but be jealous of her; she was beautiful, a talented actor, she could sing pitch-perfect very time and she now had a boyfriend who loved her. Sonny was now twenty years old. She had everything anyone could ever want.

Except a letter from Chad, I thought ruefully.

**[A/N who thinks that there's foul play going on here? Tell me what you thought was going to happen when you REVIEW - hint hint ;)]**

SPOV:

I grabbed my bags and gave a final, sweeping glance to the room. I had everything. The filming had gone well and no one had a clue why we had been here, except for ourselves. Our movie would come out in August – it was June 24th and we would be getting a bus to the airport tonight and flying out at about 4 in the morning.

I walked down to the lobby with Zora and Tawni whispering excitedly behind me. I shuffled forward to the desk and saw, from the corner of my eye; Tawni and Zora join Nico and Grady. I dragged my feet as I step up to the desk. The woman behind the desk had long, greying hair and sparkling blue eyes. As I looked in those eyes I thought of Chad.

"Can I help you, dearie?" The lady asked kindly.

"Er, yes, yes you can. I was just wondering if there have been any letters for a miss Sonny Munroe that haven't been delivered yet?" I asked hesitantly.

The lady fumbled around below the desk, pushing a pair of abnormally large spectacles onto her face. A few moments later she rose again and sadly shook her head before saying, "I'm afraid not, my dear. Was it someone important?" She asked, hitting the nail on the head first time and using that nail to stab a hole through my heart. I nodded sadly and thanked her for her trouble. I could feel her sad eyes on my back as I walked away.

"C'mon Sonny. Cheer up. We're going home." Grady said in his bubbliest tone.

"Yeah." I sighed and then forced a smile onto my face. I had really been hoping that Chad would have written to me again by now.

I was quiet the whole bus ride to the airport. I stared out the window and silently memorised all my favourite parts of the amazing country. The rain spattered the windows and ran down, forming little tear tracks.

When we stepped off the bus we all pulled out umbrellas. They had become a common thing for us to carry with us at all times, since Britain was undoubtedly subject to rather a lot of wet stuff.

We headed past the crowds and onto the plane. We were flying first class, which meant more privacy, but more chance for my friends to probe my morose mind. In a corner of my mind anger at Chad for making me feel like this was building and tears threatened to spill onto my cheeks. I took deep, claming breaths.

Eventually I fell asleep. When I woke the sun of June 25th **(AN this is MY birthday so had to include it!) **was rising and the clouds were tinged golden and pink. It was as if we were flying through the gates of heaven. I watched the golden orb climb its way up the sky as time passed. A young air stewardess came round and I accepted a coffee.

When the plane finally began to lean forwards and dip, my heartbeat tripled in speed. My breaths came in short, sharp pants and I gathered my emotions once again.

We stepped off the plane together and every single one of my friends were met by family and friends. I saw my mum and ran to her and hugged her close. She let go of me and smiled. My dad was there too and I hugged him. I hadn't seen either of them in so long. This was obviously an important occasion.

I headed off to the bathrooms to freshen myself up. Tawni came along too. We reapplied make up and made small talk. Tawni seemed very happy about something. She was overexcited, which was an emotion you very rarely saw in Tawni. What could have gotten her so worked up?

When we returned every one finished their reunions. They smiled at our reappearance and then looked expectantly over my shoulder. Something behind me caused every single on of their faces to split into huge grins.

I turned to see the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Chad stood, silhouetted by the early afternoon sun behind him that streamed through the glass walls. The sun caught his blond hair and made it shine like a halo. All my anger, disappointment and fears disappeared.

Simultaneously we took a step towards each other. I was aware of everyone in the place staring as I broke into a run. I ran to him. I leapt into his waiting arms and he swung me round a few times before setting me on the ground again. His hands on my waist, mine locked around his neck, we smiled at each other for what felt like forever and a day.

"I missed you." I broke the silence.

"I missed you too ... I love you!" He whispered. He briefly kissed my cheek and the heat rose into my cheeks as I realised all of my friends were behind me with my parents. Chad's cast were here too, but who knew why? The reason became very clear when Chad reached into the pocket of his best blue jacket and bent down to one knee. He had wanted everyone special to us to see.

My heart pounded frantically. My breath caught and my head spun. Tears sprung into my eyes. Was this really happening?

Chad looked up into my eyes and held my left hand in his right. He opened a small black box and revealed a delicate, diamond and gold ring. He whispered up to me in a serious, urgent tone.

"Sonny, I've known you for so long and these last few months have been hell without you. Will you please marry me?" He asked. Tears were in both of our eyes. My breathing was shallow and I couldn't find my voice.

I nodded.

**AWWWWWW!**

**My inspiration for this chapter was mainly songs, so I'd to thank Taylor Swift's Love Story and Sara Bareilles One sweet love and Let the rain. I love Sara Bareilles and Taylor Swift! I'd really suggest looking their stuff up on you tube if you haven't heard of them. I'm really pleased with this chapter. I'm sorry to say there's only a few more! :O Review. xxx**


	42. Chapter 40 Big white wedding

**Thanks for the review guys. There's a little more of the story to come, so here it is. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC.**

Chapter 40 – Big white wedding

_Previously:_

_My breathing was shallow and I couldn't find my voice._

_I nodded._

SPOV:

The crowds around us cheered and clapped, but we were both oblivious. Chad stood and slipped the ring onto my finger and then kissed it before kissing me deeply. I smiled into the kiss. I could stay like this forever.

Eventually we pulled away. Tawni was crying into Nico's shoulder. Nico was smiling hugely. Mum and dad were both silently crying and their hands were locked together for the first time in years. Grady was openly bawling. Zora smiled at me when I caught her eye.

It later transpired that everyone except for the press and me knew about that moment before I did. Chad had written to Tawni explaining his plan so that everyone important could be there.

The novelty of the band on my finger never quite wore off and in those days just after our engagement I would look at it proudly; glad that someday soon I would be officially Chad's and he would be officially mine.

CPOV:

She said yes, she said yes, she said yes. I've never been happier than that moment. A few moments since have come close, but nothing has been quite like finally knowing that Sonny loved me as much as I loved her.

Plans for the wedding soon began. Selena had helped me choose the ring and had been the first to congratulate us at the airport. The press had had a field day. The airport had been romantic, but the press had lots of ability to get photos from holiday goers who were there with their cameras, but I didn't mind. I was glad every man on Earth now knew Sonny was mine.

…

I was sitting on the couch in our living room. Sonny sat beside me with her legs over my lap. Our two mothers were sitting in the kitchen, finalising the seating for the wedding. All the guests were confirmed and the wedding was only two weeks away.

Sonny, Selena and I were sitting watching TV. Sonny's movie (I had heard all about it in Technicolor detail when we finally got around to talking) was on the screen, but we'd all seen it before. We were talking and pausing to laugh at our favourite scenes. My personal favourite was when Sonny fell on the ice and I took delight in teasing her about it.

On her lap, my hand held hers. I loved moments like this. We could just relax and have fun. We were so comfortable around each other. Of course, we still had our "fine, fine, good, good" arguments. She had scolded me for not writing back to her, even if it was a nice surprise at the airport.

I moved Sonny's legs of my lap and stood. I stretched and padded to the bathroom. Heading through the house now you could see signs of Sonny everywhere. She now had a permanent bedroom at our house. You could see make up on the shelf in my bathroom now because she invariably spent more time in my room and my bathroom than her own, not that I was complaining.

She and Selena were the best of friends and looked on becoming sisters with the greatest levels of excitement. Selena persisted in calling Sonny, Sunday, though.

I padded back downstairs and Sonny and I entangled our limbs again.

…

SPOV:

It was the day of the wedding. It had taken hours to get me to the level of "Perfection" that Tawni had insisted on. She was my maid of honour. Chad was at his house getting ready – we were keeping with tradition for our wedding.

When I arrived at the church my nerves mounted. The bells were calling out and the crowds were massive – the press had printed the date and location of our wedding. I was escorted inside to wait for the bridal music.

My dad was here to lead me up the isle and give me away. My family and Chad's had gathered in the chapel and I could hear chatter and laughter echoing from the stone-made walls.

When it was eventually time to assemble ourselves my heart jumped into my throat. It took Tawni reminding me that once this was done I was Chad's forever. I smiled and calmed myself.

The procession began. The flower girl was a very cute little girl who was the daughter of one of Chad's cousins. She had the typical Cooper blonde hair. She was dressed in a dress of pale yellow. My bridesmaids were all dressed in primrose yellow dresses that had small thin straps. Tawni's were sleeveless. The dresses themselves hung to knee height and puffed out around the waist.

My dress was of course white. It was strapless and hung to the floor. It suited me perfectly. There was a small amount of beading on the chest and neckline. I wore Chad's necklace and bracelet – covering the something old and something blue requirements. I wore Tawni's hair accessories – something borrowed and finally the dress itself was new and cost quite a bit too.

When the walk began it seemed to take an eternity to get to Chad, but eventually I was there. We each repeated after the minister and then the "I dos" came. There was no hesitation with either of us.

"You may now kiss the bride." Chad lips were on mine and it took a large amount of self-control not to just forget everyone was there and that this was our wedding. We pulled away, smiling.

We all headed off for the reception and the press followed eagerly. We celebrate our marriage in style with the traditional cake cutting and then shoving it in each others faces, which was terribly good fun. We laughed, ate, drank, sung and danced until it was time for our honeymoon, which we would be spending in France.

**Well, there it is. A short insight into their engagement and wedding. I wanted to keep this brief since the next chapter is the last and very significant if you all remember one of the previous chapters! :O Massive clue there. :D Review. x**


	43. Epilogue

**Well, here it is; the final chapter. I will update this again to say thank you to all of my reviewers, but this is the end of our story! :'(**

**Disclaimer: (the very last one) I don't own SWAC.**

Epilogue – Dreams come true.

SPOV:

I felt great. I hadn't had trouble with my cancer for a long time and a new drug had come out that enabled me to live a nearly completely normal life. Well as normal as the life of Sonny can be.

I walked up a pathway that led to a large, cream coloured house. It was late afternoon and the sun was beginning to set. A star or two twinkled in the sky already, barely visible in the half-light.

I made my way to the house. Roses grew in beds in front of the building and tucked behind the house I could see a garage and around the other side there were the unmistakable reflections of sunlight on water, which I knew to be coming from the pool.

Through an upstairs window I glanced a little boy staring out of the window. He looked at me and our gazes met for the briefest second and then he was gone. I stepped up the stairs and onto the porch. I opened the door.

"I'm home." I called into the house. This was my dream home and it had and indefinable, yet terribly real feeling of home. I placed my things on a table by the door and slipped off my jacket.

Soon after my call I heard the patter of small feet upon carpet. I glanced up the stairs. Three small children, two of them identical, stood there. I smiled.

"Mummy's home!" They called to me. I opened my arms as they began to run down the stairs. They rushed into my arms and I held them close.

"Hello, sweethearts. Did you miss me?" I asked.

"Yes, mummy!" They chorused.

"Hey, where's my hug? I missed you too!" A voice called. I paused before responding to stroke the cat and pat the dog on the head. Everyone had gathered to see me. I had been away for two days.

"Good. I missed you too." I answered. I knew whom I was talking too. I glanced at the pair of feet as I stood up and then looked up into my husband's face. His golden hair was lightened by the sunlight streaming through the window and his blue eyes danced with playfulness. I lent in and gave him a kiss before he encircled me with his strong arms.

"I love you, Mrs Cooper." He said, placing a kiss on my nose.

"I love you too, Mr Cooper." I replied doing the same.

I sighed; life was perfect.

Dreams do come true!

_**Finis.**_

**Well there it is. The End. Adieu. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers; I love you all.**

**Just in case you were wondering, Sonny and Chad's children were called Chad Dylan (junior), Sara Lily and Alison Rose :D The dog was called Starstruck and the cat was called Mittens (named by Sara and Alison).**

**I'm going to ask you all to do it one last time, just to make me cry with happiness: REVIEW xxxxxxx**


	44. The Thank Yous

**I'd like to thank all the people who have reviewed on this story and made me smile with their reviews. Here you all are:**

**Signed reviewers:**

sonnywithachance1307

Fruityloop156

LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate

It'sLittleMe

HorseLover314

mariposa-lime

chloecrocker

channy4eva16

TVDTSCHANNY

Man-Suz-She

alittlebitlonger95

Channylove12349

CryingAngel95

kitkat299

N-Tashu

LexiTaylor

DayDreamer733

SkyVanAlen12

Battlefield

x0xalexis8

**Annonymous reviewers:**

Wolf Song90

L 94

Angelofdarkness

Starsinhereyes

Channylover1139

Esmeforever

Love the way she lies

SWACRULES

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing my story. Thanks to all the people who read it, but didn't review as well! I love you all! :D xx**


	45. UPDATE

HEY GUYS...JUST TO LET YOU ALL KNOW, MY PEN NAME HAS CHANGED...I AM NOW HermionesQuill94. Thanks :)

~ Hermione at heart 94/ Hermiones Quill 94

P.S. Sorry I have been absent from the fanfiction world, but I'm up to my neck in school, exams and other...stuff...yeah...but will be back in about 2 months, hopefully to stay! PLUS, I now have a twitter dedicated to my writings, so if you want to follow me on there so you can be kept up to date on what's going on with my drabbles, then go ahead: Name is EleanorStringer name is Eleanor Stringer (oh the creativity)

HQ94


	46. AN

**ATTENTION:**

is "purging" their database of stories. Any stories with song lyrics, violence or graphic descriptions will be removed and lost forever.

If you're against this, please sign the petition below:

The link is www . change (dot org) / petitions/ fanfiction-net -stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net?utm_campaign= friend_inviter_modal&utm_medium=facebook&utm_source= share_petition (no spaces)

And share it with your friends, readers, favourite authors etc.

**Thank you**

~ Hermione's Quill 94


End file.
